


Бесконечная история

by Spicebox



Series: ББ-квест 2020 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Addiction, Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic Characters, Bad Parenting, Blood, Body Modification, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Daddy Issues, Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Existential Crisis, Fascism, First Love, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Funerals, Genocide, Idiots in Love, Incest, Interspecies Relationships, M/M, Megalomania, Mental Illness, Mind Break, Mind Control, Obscene lexicon, Political Intrigue, Political Rebellion, Possession, Post-Canon, Power Imbalances, Pre-Canon, Propaganda, Robots, Self-Sacrifice, Single work, Speciesism, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, World War, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 48,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Про Дирка Страйдера, его таинственного и безмерно любимого опекуна, его благие намерения и дальновидность, а также про побочные факторы божественной эволюции - и то, к чему это всё привело (в случае неудачи вернуться к началу и повторить).
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Series: ББ-квест 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773709
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Воздушный цирк идиотов (0)

**Author's Note:**

> Есть надёжный способ папу  
> Навсегда свести с ума.  
> Расскажите папе честно,  
> Что вы делали вчера.  
> Если он при этом сможет  
> Удержаться на ногах,  
> Объясните, чем заняться  
> Завтра думаете вы.  
> И когда с безумным видом  
> Папа песни запоёт,  
> Вызывайте неотложку.  
> Телефон ее 03.  
> (Григорий Остер, “Вредные советы”)

Это уже потом он узнал, что Дейв притащил его труп к Джейн (один Дейв нёс тело, другой — голову) и выглядел при этом так, что Джейн осталась в полной уверенности: этот ужасный парень даже больше Дирк, чем сам Дирк. А пока Джейн занималась воскрешением, держал его за руку в наипошлейших традициях романтических драм. Надо думать, друзья Дейва были немало удивлены таким поворотом, ведь совсем недавно он ссал встретиться с юной версией своего бро, только что в кустах не прятался.

Но это всё было потом, а сейчас Дирк открыл глаза, увидел спокойное, ничего не выражающее лицо, почувствовал резкую боль там, где чужие пальцы вцепились в запястье, и сказал, приподнимаясь на локтях:  
— Ты всё правильно сделал.  
— Ага, я молодец, — ответил Дейв, коротко размахнулся — и с тем же невозмутимым видом въебал кулаком в челюсть. А потом встал, тряхнул ушибленной рукой и, развернувшись... улетел? Да что происходит-то?  
Над воображаемой сценой витал фантом оглушительных аплодисментов. Дирк лежал на спине, отстранённо ощупывая ноющую челюсть, и мучительно не понимал, что это сейчас было, ведь всё шло по плану, бро, как обычно, сыграл отведённую ему роль и, в общем-то, правильно сделал: когда окружающие чётко следовали указаниям Дирка, всё заканчивалось хорошо, без исключений хорошо.  
Да что такого-то произошло. Он что-то упустил.  
Что он упустил?

Загадочный, всегда отсутствующий бро, волшебный опекун, наблюдающий за каждым его шагом, контролирующий каждую его минуту, наивный в своём мнимом всеведении, очень добрый — и непредсказуемо жестокий. Верно, теперь нужно лететь и извиняться, кто бы только подсказал, за что. Он рванул с места без разгона, по кратчайшей траектории догоняя медленно дрейфующую фигуру. Схватил за край плаща и, дёрнув на себя, намотал его на руку. А потом ещё раз. И ещё раз.  
Когда плащ почти закончился, Дейв обернулся.  
— Мне даже немного интересно, что ты будешь делать дальше.  
Разве непонятно, что? Дирк обнял его, крепко прижав к себе и не встречая ни ответа, ни сопротивления. Ну и ладно.  
Тогда по-другому.  
— Ты и сам знал, что это была самая выигрышная стратегия и с ней незачем было затягивать. Также ты знал, что у нас есть Дева Жизни — и то, что нам нужно было победить. А я в свою очередь знал, что твоя рука не дрогнет. Дейв, я тот парень, который никогда не ошибается. Что я буду делать дальше? Очевидно, извиняться.  
— Например, за что? — вяло поинтересовался Дейв, болтаясь в его руках тряпичной куклой.  
— Например, за то, что тебе пришлось возиться с моим трупом, — наугад предположил Дирк.  
— А, ерунда. Всего лишь маленькая песчинка в полной жопе песчинок-дохлых Дейвов. Ещё идеи?  
В голосе вдруг послышалось что-то холодное и изучающее. Это вот так ты наблюдал за мной из-за стекла?  
Нет. Тут было нечто другое, и Дирк по-прежнему искренне не понимал, что именно он должен сказать; сцена становилась тягостной и откровенно мелодраматической.  
— Может быть, за то, что я не оставил тебе выбора? Люди слишком часто держатся за иллюзорную свободу принятия решений. Это?  
— Да нет, ты всегда таким был. И мой бро всегда таким был. Думаю, я зря пытался это в тебе переделать. Когда твои ниточки обрываются, ты теряешь равновесие и контроль.  
Его голос был ровным. Только посмотрите на него, на этого крутого, сдержанного парня, стоически и бестрепетно несущего всю свою многотонную подростковую травматику. Ниточки, да? Вот уж кто бы говорил.  
— Есть ещё одна идея, — медленно произнёс Дирк.  
— Да?  
— Например, ты можешь перестать играть в эти блядские игры и прямым текстом сказать, что случилось и почему тебя так оскорбило то, что тебе пришлось меня убить.  
Он не увидел — почувствовал ладонями, всем телом, как Дейв вздрогнул.  
— Так себе идея, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Если я скажу прямым текстом, что случилось и почему это меня так оскорбило, то у меня будет истерика, и у тебя будет истерика, из-за этого мы перестанем контролировать полёт, грохнемся на землю и будем очень тупо выглядеть, а сейчас это больше похоже на крутые страйдеровские разборки в небесах с захватом плаща и прочими подлыми приёмчиками. Боже, какой херней мы занимаемся в величественный момент сотворения мира. А ведь могли бы стоять в пафосных позах, все такие божественные. Давай уже возвращаться, ладно? Я потом объясню, может, даже на примере.  
Он бездумно трепался, сосредоточенный на чём-то другом, и Дирк поймал себя на мысли, насколько проще было иметь дело с идеализированной, вымышленной фигурой, суммой реакций и действий.  
Проще, понятнее. И безнадёжнее, так ведь?  
— Ладно, — легко кивнул он в ответ. — Потом так потом. Но ты уж извини хуй знает за что.  
— Ага, — сказал Дейв.  
И вот так с ним всю жизнь, блядь. Стоит только поверить, что полностью контролируешь ситуацию, как тут же прилетает прямым без замаха — в том или ином смысле этого слова. Дирк разжал руки и отстранился, прикидывая, как бы незаметно освободиться от долбаного плаща — и освободить Дейва от своего долбаного присутствия.  
— Я всё равно тебя очень люблю, — неожиданно продолжил Дейв. — То есть безо всякого голубого подтекста, ну ладно, может, этот подтекст всё-таки немного голубой. Примерно как богопижама Джона.  
Что.  
— Настолько беззастенчиво немного голубой?  
— Настолько беззастенчивый, что он бы взял первое место на конкурсе пляжных танцев в мокрых плавках, и ему бы для этого даже плавки не понадобились.  
Дейв повернул голову; он оказался вдруг до дрожи близко и шепнул, почти касаясь губ:  
— Дирк, отпусти плащ, мы не палимся.  
Что.  
Сердце колотилось так оглушительно, что слышно было, наверное, аж в другом мире.  
— Хорошо, мы не палимся, — так же тихо ответил Дирк.  
— Нет, мы всё-таки палимся, — сказал Дейв и поцеловал долго, глубоко, жадно. В голове будто пронёсся белый раскалённый шар, только одна мысль назойливо вертелась, никак не желая уходить: чёртов плащ, он что, клеем намазан?  
Получается, именно так себя чувствуешь, когда все твои желания внезапно исполняются. Думаешь о хуйне. Ощущаешь, как чужие ладони скользят по спине, как пальцы сжимают плечи. Боишься поверить. Или проснуться. Или всё испортить. В их первом поцелуе были нежность и утешение, от этого срывало крышу и хуй стоял как антенна. Господь, благослови тёмные очки и мудацкие пухлые штаны.

Где-то над головой в чёрном небе началось сотворение нового мира.


	2. Дирк (-10)

Разве он мог представить, что до этого дойдёт? Мечтать — мог, конечно, кто бы ему запретил, но рассчитывать всерьёз?

Первые шесть лет у него даже имени не было. Он был совершенно одинок, но не осознавал этого в компании робота-няньки, Лил Кэла и крохотной пони (Рэйнбоу Дэш, ну конечно же). Ещё у него были игрушки, мечи, мастерская, а также компьютер, набитый книгами, фильмами, играми и обучающими программами.  
Лишённый возможности видеть настоящих живых людей, он впитывал новую информацию жадно и легко, подменяя этим общение. Кое-что, конечно, пока не понимал — или ему было скучно, — такие вещи он на время откладывал.  
Однажды в его любимой папке с книгами появился текстовый файл. В нём было написано:  
«Коробка в голове робота, диски в коробке, на дисках — я».  
И ниже:  
«ПАНЕЛЬ НА ЗАТЫЛКЕ ОТКРЫВАЕТСЯ, НЕ РАЗБИРАЙ ЕГО!!»

Он и не собирался. Он был достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы понимать: можно ломать то, что работает, но только если уверен, что сможешь устранить поломку. Загадочный «я», должно быть, считал его глупым ребёнком, а он ведь уже столько всего знал, и с мечом управлялся прилично (насколько прилично можно было управляться с дерьмовым тупым мечом из пиксельных артефактов, единственным достоинством которого было то, что он являлся мерчем «КБиТД»), и рыбу ловил, и даже пару раз нырял с аквалангом: дом уходил глубоко-глубоко под воду, а на дне был огромный разрушенный город.

В общем, загадочный «я» его явно недооценивал. Но всё-таки — всё-таки был настоящим живым человеком! Он ещё ни разу не видел настоящих живых людей, разве что в кино и на фотографиях. Люди выглядели похожими на него, только выше и крупнее.  
Неудивительно, ведь ему было всего шесть лет.

Он отвернул болты, снял затылочную панель (робот беспокойно топтался на месте, но придерживал его, сидящего на металлическом плече между острых огромных шипов), осторожно засунул руку внутрь, стараясь не задеть провода и платы, и достал тонкую пластиковую коробку.  
Дисков было два, но второй потребовал пароль, а у него пока не хватало знаний обойти защиту, так что он решил посмотреть первый.  
На мониторе появилась записка: 

«ТЫ СТРАЙДЕР».

Она была такой крупной, что заняла почти весь экран, и буквы на ней были написаны вручную, толстым чёрным маркером.  
В следующий момент он понял.  
Ух ты! Страйдер — как Дейв Страйдер, что ли? Тот самый эпичный культовый режиссёр, изобретатель, создатель «КБиТД», герой двадцать первого века, его собственный герой — тот, с кем мечталось сражаться рука об руку, с кем имело смысл состязаться в философии, творчестве и боевых искусствах — не сейчас, конечно! Когда он немного подрастёт!  
Получается, человек, который прислал ему диски...  
Ох, да он просто в сказку какую-то попал. Никак не мог перестать улыбаться, и казалось, вот-вот взорвётся от радости или начнёт как маленький дурачок прыгать и носиться по комнате. Это же как будто они впервые встретились, да?  
Записка сменилась:

«ДИРК СТРАЙДЕР  
И ТЫ МОЙ БРО»

— Значит, ты — мой бро Дейв Страйдер, — ответил Дирк, надеясь, что его голос звучит по-взрослому ровно. Нажал на паузу.  
И вдруг — словно внезапно нырнул в холодное течение — понял, что происходящее ничем не отличается от кино и влогов, от фантазий, что у него есть эпичный бро и вот они встретились, и вот они говорят.  
Более того, Страйдер не раз проделывал подобные штуки, записывал псевдоличные псевдообращения к случайным фанам, которые потом оказывались спойлерными сценами из «КБиТД», да хотя бы та последняя, из «КИНОНО», где он оставил себе камео — роль ничем не примечательного парня-пацифиста, который был таким жалким, что его даже никто не трогал.  
Получается, ещё одна спойлерная сцена?  
А он уже надумал себе всякого.  
Грустно. Обидно. Но на кого здесь обижаться, кроме как на себя?  
Дирк отвёл взгляд, потом снова посмотрел на экран.  
— Твой пранк как обычно удался. Очередная гениальная кат-сцена из «КБиТД», верно? А если бы она даже и оказалась правдой, тебе бы быстро наскучило со мной возиться. Я бы честно постарался, чтобы не очень быстро, но... Ну вот. Я разговариваю с видеозаписью.

Неожиданно на экране появилось лицо. Чёрт. Это он, он, он!  
— Дирк, послушай.  
Его голос был спокойным, но Дирка будто ударило молнией и расплавило в лужу, столько в нём было чего-то непонятного, тёплого, доброго.  
— Ты станешь супергероем и спасёшь эту землю, покрытую водой. Не могу сказать, что отдал бы всё, чтобы быть с тобой, — это неправда. Сейчас нас разделяют три метра и четыре столетия, и если бы я оказался в твоём времени, вот тогда бы, пожалуй, отдал всё, чтобы вернуться. Видишь ли, у меня осталась куча важных дел, от которых зависит судьба всего мира. А может и не зависит, и, если смотреть с твоей перспективы, они важны разве что для меня. Но я всё равно тебя очень люблю. Береги себя, пожалуйста. Ты не один. И ещё... 

Да. Наверное, это и была «любовь», о которой всё время болтали в книгах и в кино.

Камеру закрыла ладонь, и голос неуловимо изменил интонацию, стал более напряжённым, насмешливым:  
— И ещё, Дирк. В жёлтой коробке — мой потрясающий «КБиТД», но ты его уже нашёл. А пасхалки на дисках — заметил? Как ты успел понять, они закодированы по возрасту. Что-то вроде рейтингов Американской киноассоциации. Первый код — «плато бита». Эй, куда побежал. Вижу тебя насквозь, засранец. Тащи сюда свой маленький хитрый зад. Если вспорешь брюхо Лил Кэла, найдёшь в его кишках новое послание.

Понятно. Значит, бро хочет проверить его готовность принимать сложные решения. Ну да, всё правильно, в «Американской истории Х» было что-то похожее.  
Но Лил Кэл...  
Дирк посмотрел на дружелюбно улыбавшегося Кэла, свесившего ноги с подоконника. Он не мог! Кэл был с ним всё время с самого детства, и помогал ему уснуть, и утешал в трудные минуты, а где был бро?  
С другой стороны, Кэл — это просто детская игрушка. Или же Кэл — это необходимая жертва, которую должно принести богам взросления?  
Может, бро подводил его именно к этому?

И конечно в свои шесть лет Дирк никак не мог предположить, что его великолепный, восхитительный бро — неуравновешенный подросток, который с детства боялся Лил Кэла и теперь не устоял перед мелочной местью тряпичной кукле.

«Боги взросления», ну надо же было такое придумать.


	3. Неюрский пикник и летающая жопа (0)

Джейд уменьшила новорождённую Землю до метрового лениво крутящегося шара, а Дейв промотал её время на пару миллиардов лет вперёд. Прочувствовать величественность момента несколько мешали заинтересованные и многозначительные взгляды Джейд, устремлённые на Дейва, одной рукой держащего вертушку, другой делающего селфи в иронических пафосных позах на фоне Земли и восторженно треплющегося про архозавроморфов и папоротники.  
Он даже предложил устроить Юрский пикник в честь шестого часа творения, ведь коллекция окаменелостей сама себя не пополнит, но Каркат сказал, что он придурок, а Роуз спросила, не боится ли Дейв в своей оргии расхищения окаменелостей наступить на ту самую бабочку. Скорее, на того самого археоптерикса, возразил Дейв, а потом исчез и спустя мгновение появился. В красном богоплаще, подвязанном на плечах на манер мешка, что-то гремело и перекатывалось.  
— Вот теперь я морально готов делать людей, — сообщил он, останавливая вращение вертушки.  
— Давайте устроим пикник, — ответила Джейн, сжимая ладонь Джейка. Чудо, а не наследница.

Ни папоротников, ни динозавров вокруг, конечно, уже не было, но и без того получилось славно. На поляне горел костёр, рядом стоял алхиматор, и все оживлённо рылись в инвентеках, разыскивая капчи самой пикниковой еды. А они с Дейвом, прихватив ведро пунша, устроились поодаль, у большого дерева. Пунш легко и быстро ударил в голову, стирая неловкость.  
Дирк оглядел компанию, распавшуюся на кучки: Рокси с Калли и Джоном, весёлая, оживлённая и, похоже — пора уже привыкнуть, — трезвая. Держит Калли за руку, но отвернулась к Джону. Джейд что-то спросила у Калли, потом оглянулась, будто разыскивая кого-то взглядом. Ну да, кого-то. Роуз (дочь?) с той девочкой-троллем — Канайей, кажется — разговаривают с Каркатом. А Джейн с Джейком не видно: правильно, Джейни, сначала нужно устроить личную жизнь, и только потом обустраивать Землю. Наверное, в этом был глубокий космический смысл — в том, что все игроки оказались подростками, — да и в самом деле, разве можно доверить судьбу новорождённого мира взрослым, мудрым, уравновешенным людям, давно позабывшим о гормональных бурях?  
— Я пропустил что-то интересное? — спросил Дейв.  
— Не-а, — ответил Дирк, устраиваясь головой на его коленях. Чужие пальцы зарылись в волосы, очертили лицо.  
— Ну ладно.  
Он помолчал и вернулся к рассказу про своё охуительно трудное и печальное взросление с живым бро, который к тому же уделял ему столько времени, сколько вообще было возможно, учил его философии, сражениям, любви.  
Бедный, бедный Дейв.  
— Ты чего улыбаешься?  
— Я счастлив, — честно ответил Дирк. — В смысле, нет, твоё детство было неоспоримо трагичным, я проникся. Это всё так ужасно, чувак.  
Лёгкая улыбка промелькнула на губах, и захотелось почувствовать ее нежный вкус, приподняться, поцеловать.  
Дейв придержал его за плечи.  
— Погоди, это важная и трагическая сюжетная арка — истерика главгероя с заходом в детские травмирующие воспоминания. Я и без того уступил ее тебе, потому что, когда у твоего бро сносит крышу, нужно молчать и слушать.  
— Сносит крышу, — бездумно повторил Дирк. — Бинго.  
— Не, ключевое было «молчать и слушать». Чёрт. О чём я говорил? Нужно законодательно запретить такие взгляды в общественных местах, они провоцируют самовозгорание яиц.  
— Это проклятье общественных мест, — согласился Дирк.  
Улыбка трепетала как бабочка. Сердце разрывалось от любви.  
Теперь ведь всегда так будет, да? — промелькнуло в голове восхищённое, детское. Всегда, пообещал себе Дирк. Я этим займусь.  
И произнёс:  
— Ты остановился на Лил Кэле.  
— Да, он был хуже всего, — ответил Дейв, с удовольствием возвращаясь к истерической сюжетной арке. — Даже хуже, чем бро. Мало того, что я его боялся до усрачки, так ещё и для бро он значил гораздо больше, чем я.  
— А он об этом знал?  
— Бро?  
— Ага.  
— Не, он думал, я разделяю его мнение, что Лил Кэл крутой чел. Да я и сам в это, наверное, в какой-то момент поверил. Вроде как мне казалось, что это нас объединяет.  
Он замолчал.  
— То есть, — уточнил Дирк, — если я понял правильно, ты боялся Лил Кэла, но убедил себя, что он охуенный, чтобы быть ближе к своему бро, которого ты тоже боялся?  
— Постой, я, кажется, пропустил момент, когда это начало звучать тупо.  
— Твои пути сложны и изысканно парадоксальны, — улыбнулся Дирк и поднял руку, касаясь его щеки.  
— Такие уж они, мои сложные пути.  
Он выглядел спокойным и непроницаемым, как выглядел почти всегда, и это, пожалуй, сбивало с толку. Гораздо проще было управлять им, не зная, не видя, на ощупь. Ни на что не надеясь. Даже не подозревая, что Дейв тоже его любит.  
Что ты за человек, подумал Дирк.  
Как тебя удержать?  
— Схожу за пуншем, — сказал Дирк и сел.

Джейн с Джейком уединились на небольшой полянке за кустами — подержаться за руки или сделать что-нибудь такое же подростково-распущенное. Но, судя по лицу Джейн, особенно по тому, как раздражённо она закатила глаза, Джейк опять тупил. Да уж, парень плохо приспособлен для романтики, в частности — для романтики добровольной и осознанной.  
— Дирк! — с облегчением даже воскликнула Джейн. — А мы тут...  
Она посмотрела на Джейка.  
Джейк улыбнулся и подмигнул, непристойно неотразимый в своей околопорнографической мини-богопижаме. Джейн вздохнула, ее рука, лежащая рядом с рукой Джейка, придвинулась на несколько сантиметров.  
— А я иду за пуншем, — сказал Дирк, присаживаясь около неё. — Составишь компанию?  
— Приятель, у нас тут целое праздничное море пунша, — быстро отозвался Джейк и взял Джейн за руку.  
Ну-ну.  
— Выглядишь задумчивым, — заметила Джейн. — Неужели я наблюдаю хитроумную страйдеровскую стратегию временного отступления?  
Да неужели, Джейн?  
— Грандиозно, — поддержал Джейк. — Старый добрый Дирк, как всегда, на коне и во всеоружии грязных уловок.  
И ты, Джейк?  
— Ага, — согласился Дирк. — Вот он я, весь в стратегиях и уловках.

Он посмотрел вверх, на золотые солнечные просветы в зелёной шуршащей кроне, и подумал вдруг, что нужно возвращаться, что нужно увидеть Дейва прямо сейчас. Он столько раз за всю свою жизнь хотел увидеть Дейва — просто взглянуть, не касаясь, молча. В двенадцать он открыл для себя историю религий, но концепция высшего и всемогущего существа оставила его равнодушным: у него уже был свой собственный бог, и этот бог то ли умер, то ли ушёл. То ли сложил знамёна перед ликом отвращения. Так он думал тогда.  
Но, наблюдая за Дейвом, проматывающим время новой Земли на миллионы лет вперёд, Дирк вдруг понял, что если в том старом мире и существовал какой-нибудь настоящий, какой-нибудь бородатый и суровый бог, горящий кустарник, незримый огонь, то он и правда не мог услышать двенадцатилетнего мальчишку, потому что в этот момент перематывал время Земли до появления, например, 7G-связи.  
Воображаемый незримый огонь почему-то говорил голосом Дейва: «Бро, 7G категорически охуенна. Кто вообще станет жить в мире без 7G? Или без рогов и перепончатых крыльев? Или без жабр — без жабр люди, считай, недоразвитые обезьяны. Это важный онтологический вопрос, между прочим, а ты не слушаешь, Дирк».  
Он слушал.  
— Бро, динозавры категорически охуенны, — говорил Дейв, развязывая свой плащ, временно превращённый в мешок. Он забил всю инвентеку доисторическим мусором, объяснив, что знавал и любил этот мусор ещё во-о-от такусенькими окаменелостями, и Дирк, у тебя же есть свободное место в инвентеке. Свободное место у Дирка, конечно, было, и в общем-то он не так уж держался за эстетику метода доступа. Но все-таки попробовал образумить Дейва:  
— Ты ведь можешь в любой момент туда вернуться.  
— А, ну да, — согласился Дейв и встряхнул, расправляя, опустевший плащ.  
Тогда он выглядел как ребёнок, дорвавшийся до магазина сладостей в каком-нибудь приторном семейном кино. Сейчас...

— ...прилетел аж в двух экземплярах, — жаловалась Джейн, — притащил твой труп и как заорёт: «Быстро! Исправь это!» Психованная летающая жопа!  
Не очень-то это было на него похоже.  
— Я слышал, кто-то сказал «летающая жопа», — раздалось из-за спины. — И вот я здесь.  
На полянке повисла немая пауза. Дирк поднял голову и увидел Дейва, стоящего за ним со связкой красных воздушных шариков-жоп и торжественным видом.  
— Сап, секси-бабуля Джона, которая пялится на голые ноги секси-дедушки Джейд, — поздоровался Дейв. — Чувак, я всегда утверждал, что человеческая культура бессовестно переоценивает роль штанов, но ты. Просто посмотри на себя. Ты мой герой.  
Он отпустил связку шаров, тут же запутавшуюся в ветвях, и обнял за плечи сидящего Дирка. Глаза Джейн за толстыми линзами очков слегка расширились.  
— И я всё ещё продолжаю стоять на том, что очки с затемнёнными стёклами — идеальное решение для любителей попялиться на ноги горячих парней. Скажи, бро? — он наклонился, и затылок Дирка упёрся в его живот. В чёрных стёклах Дирк видел свои искривлённые отражения и отражения Дейва в собственных — крошечных — очках. Это было как падение в тёмный зеркальный тоннель.  
— Ху-ху-ху, — смущённо захихикала Джейн где-то, кажется, далеко. — Ты забавный, Дейв. А я-то уж было подумала, что ты ещё хуже, чем Дирк.  
— О, — сокрушённо и серьёзно отозвался Дейв. — Прости, секси-бабушка, в другой ситуации мы бы обязательно мило потрещали или, скорее, я, но тогда я немного...  
— Испугался? — вдруг спросил Джейк.  
— Обосрался.  
— Дейв, — сказал Дирк.  
— Ну что Дейв. Чел, я даже набрал нам целое ведро пунша и оставил его под нашим деревом, а чтобы не тронули, подписал: «Это ведро Страйдеров». А ты всё не идёшь.


	4. Мавзолей мистера Страйдера (0)

Дейв утверждал, что это был тот самый дом, в котором жил Бро Страйдер. Он, конечно же, ошибался, а Дирк, конечно же, не спорил, предоставив ему убедиться в этом самому, ведь даже самое точное подобие не означает идентичность.  
Дом был пустым, холодным, с неуютно громким эхом. Дейв бродил по нему, притихший и отстранённый, словно что-то искал, а потом направился в кабинет и, шагнув к зеркальному бару — тёмному, с выключенной подсветкой, — разбил его настольной лампой.  
Зеркало оказалось Окном. Чёрт. Ты что, ёбаная Алиса?  
Или ты маленький нервный засранец, носящийся по мультивселенной со своими часами-вертушками?  
— Дирк, ты идёшь?  
— Конечно, — ответил Дирк и сжал протянутую руку.

Дейв утверждал, что это был тот самый дом, в котором жил Бро Страйдер, — дом, в котором уже давно никто не жил. Две тысячи тридцать первый, говорил он тихим и ничего не выражающим голосом. Видишь? Вода скоро поднимется до нашего этажа. Год или два. Людей почти не осталось, может, тысяч сто по официальным данным. Хочешь посмотреть на Баронессу? Или на токлафанов?  
Я вообще не хочу здесь оставаться, подумал Дирк. И ты не будешь жить в этом мавзолее.  
— Так тихо, — сказал он. — В моём времени здесь всегда были чайки.  
— Да, помню. У меня были вороны, — кивнул Дейв. — Чёрные гнусные твари. Одна спёрла мой диск со «Сбарб».  
— Я видел на новой Земле похожий дом с воронами. У него отличная крыша над пентхаусом, и он не выглядит заброшенным музеем.  
— Тебе здесь не нравится? — спросил Дейв, не поворачиваясь. Он что-то искал, заглядывал в тумбочку, ящик стола, даже под кровать.  
— Что ты ищешь?  
— Наклейку. Или хотя бы диск. Кэл, может, поможешь? Это я, Дейв.  
— С кем ты разговариваешь? — спросил Дирк.  
Дейв огляделся, будто пытаясь увидеть что-то несуществующее, призрака, прикованного к мёртвому миру. Потом встал, открыл ноутбук, взяв его с журнального столика.   
— С голосовым ассистентом, — объяснил он и не глядя упал с ноутбуком в кресло (привычно, так чертовски привычно). — Вообще в заводской документации она Калли, как наша Калли, но Страйдер почему-то звал ее Кэл, вот и я начал. Сначала стремало, как будто обращаешься к призрачному Лил Кэлу, а потом привык.   
— Хочешь ее переписать?  
— Ага. Переписать и унести в дом с воронами и отличной крышей, — он помялся и небрежно продолжил: — На самом деле я создал второй профиль. Не хотелось бы его тут бросать.  
Бросать? Забавно, как о живом человеке. Но это значит, он и не собирался здесь оставаться, с облегчением подумал Дирк.  
— Второй? — переспросил он, но Дейв не купился:  
— Ну да, второй... Нихуя не понимаю. Разве этот дом не древняя окаменелость? Не помню, чтобы сносил «Скайя-дом».  
— Можно я посмотрю? — Дирк сел на подлокотник кресла и потянул из его рук ноутбук. — Вдруг получится что-то восстановить.   
Секунду или две Дейв за него держался, а потом разжал пальцы. И правда, программа «Скайя-дома» была удалена, остались две пустые папки профилей: «Кэл» и «Дирк». Ах, вот что означало его «второй профиль». Но что за человек стал бы создавать подобие, когда оригинал всё время был рядом? Когда оригинал только и мечтал о том, чтобы поговорить? Хотя бы просто увидеть?  
Что ты за человек, а?  
— Ничего себе, — сказал Дирк ровным голосом. — ИИ-Дирк? Это какие-то ролевые игры?  
— Ага, что-то вроде, — Дейв откинул голову на спинку кресла и улыбнулся. — Дирк, принеси сок. Да не свежевыжатый, тупая ты железка, а консервированный, в стеклянной бутылке. Мы постоянно срались из-за какой-то нелепой хуйни. Он считал себя настоящим Дирком. Однажды ему показалось, что я слишком психую, и он распылил в воздухе транквилизатор.  
В его голосе, едва различимые, дрогнули нежность и грусть — укололи под сердце, сдавили горло, вызывая холодную злость. Не смотри туда.  
Смотри только на меня.  
Дирк остановил утилиту восстановления, прибил папки профилей — и тщательно зачистил удалённые данные. С сожалением вздохнул:  
— Ну да, это похоже на меня. Прости, кажется, тут всё похерилось. Но я могу ошибаться, хочешь, возьмём ноутбук с собой?  
— Да нет, не надо, — Дейв всё ещё смотрел перед собой, в никуда, в прошлое. — Забавно, ещё он как-то сказал: жаль, что это ты, а не Страйдер.  
— Я тоже иногда так думал, — ответил Дирк.  
Дейв повернул голову.  
— Да, ты говорил.  
— Ага.  
Похоже, пора начинать коллекционировать неловкие паузы. Эта, например, была «не до тебя сейчас»-паузой. Или «отъебись»-паузой. Так сложно определиться.  
Даже сложнее, чем отъебаться.  
— К слову, я тоже могу приносить не тот сок, — заметил Дирк, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Со мной можно сраться из-за нелепой хуйни, да и с транквилизатором что-нибудь...  
Ладонь вдруг легла на его бедро, скользнула по внутренней стороне. Скрылась под ноутбуком.  
— ...и у тебя есть серьёзное преимущество, — закончил Дейв.  
Сердце оборвалось.  
— Надеюсь, что не одно.  
— Уверен, что не одно. Ну что, тогда полетели? Покажешь дом с крышей и воронами.


	5. Плюшевые порноигрушки, прибитые к подоконнику (0)

Целоваться в полёте оказалось охуительной — нет, неудачной и опасной идеей. Они врезались в стаю ворон, упали на крышу, кое-как, на ходу теряя куртки, очки и одну майку, скатились по лестнице; дверь распахнулась от пинка, Дейв часто дышал и расстёгивал ремень на его брюках, Дирк прижал его к стене — ладони по обе стороны головы, — боже, ему стоило хоть немного себя контролировать, он целовался всего лишь третий раз в жизни и не был уверен, что делает всё правильно. Правильно же?  
Стоп.  
Дейв вдруг замер с его расстёгнутыми штанами в руках — сердце билось так, что Дирк слышал, чувствовал этот звук. Отстранился, вжимаясь в стену.  
Сказал, криво улыбаясь:  
— Что за грязные маркетинговые уловки.  
Злость вспыхнула, и Дирк уже привычно ее подавил. Успокойся. Смотри внимательно. Столько желания и сомнения в его взгляде. Разве не для этого люди носят очки? Чтобы скрывать свои слабости. Свои мысли и эмоции, ту правду, которая разрушает имидж.  
— Никаких грязных уловок, — ответил Дирк, шагнув назад. — Одни хитроумные стратегии.  
Он сделал ещё один шаг.  
— Вон там кухня, ванная, несколько комнат, на крыше мы уже были, а тут у нас компьютер, приставка, звуковая аппаратура, телевизор — ничего нового для тебя, я полагаю. А это кровать. Конец экскурсии.  
Он подошёл к кровати и с размаху упал на неё, раскинув руки. Матрас мягко спружинил.  
Дейв облизал губы и подошёл.  
— Ты останешься? — спросил Дирк, разглядывая панель телевизора.  
Матрас просел под тяжестью чужого тела.  
— Неужели ты не хочешь принести что-то из своих вещей? — услышал он и ответил:  
— А у меня есть что-то, что на самом деле не твоё?

Он повернулся. Дейв смотрел на него растерянно и грустно, рука повисла в воздухе, так и не прикоснувшись к животу.  
Да блядь. Неправильно. Не так.

— Вообще-то я уже их принёс. Присмотрись. В соседней комнате мастерская, ноутбук — вот он, рядом с приставкой, — а вещи в шкафу, ну, помнишь, дохуя клонированных маек с кепками. И мечи — не смотри так, я не храню их в холодильнике. В холодильнике газировка. И ещё одна вещь. Вещи. Я не планировал тебе их показывать, пока ты не скажешь, что останешься.

Прокатило? Кажется, да. 

— Это низко, и моё любопытство взбудоражено, — ладонь легла на живот. — Окей, я остаюсь, жги.  
— Достанешь ящик из-под кровати? — предложил Дирк. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как тепло и возбуждение распространяются по телу от этой ладони. Разумеется, он знал, что будет дальше.

Сначала — изумление и взрыв возмущения.  
Дейв выдвинул ящик, заглянул и громко сказал:  
— Сука, блядь, за что!  
— А что? — спросил Дирк.

Да. Потом осторожное любопытство, что-то вроде безопасного взгляда в прошлое.  
— Хрустальный смаппет, пони-смаппет, смаппет из латекса, сиамские смаппеты, а это что? Смаппет-тентаклепринцесса? Узнаю тяжеловесный юмор дорогой Роуз.  
Дирк притянул его к себе и повернул голову, глядя на ящик.  
— У нас не было возможности дурачиться с алхиматором, но оказалось, это очень весело.

А дальше что? Узнавание, верно?  
— Ха. Ха. Ха, — мрачно сказал Дейв. — Ты слышишь, как мне весело? Смаппет-граната? Чувак, кто вообще делает разрывную гранату в форме порноигрушки? Что это за больноублюдочное порно такое и в каком бункере его снимать? Даже бро до такого... Так, а это... О. М-да.  
Верно, Дейв. Узнавание и принятие.

Дейв достал из ящика снуп-смаппета и янтарную мерзость мутанта-смаппета.  
Покрутил в руке, потом бросил обратно — и задвинул ящик. Он практически лежал на Дирке, опираясь локтями на кровать.  
— Ты прав. Дурачиться с алхиматором и правда было весело.  
Дирк обнял его и поцеловал в шею. Член Дейва тут же отреагировал. Сам Дейв — не очень: он продолжал полусидеть-полулежать в этой неудобной напряжённой позе. Да что теперь-то не так? Опять загрузился чем-то?  
— Взрослый парень с ящиком игрушек под кроватью, — неожиданно сказал Дейв.  
Ну точно — загрузился.  
— Больноублюдочных порноигрушек, — поправил Дирк.  
— Да, это полностью меняет дело.  
— И так как ты остаёшься, теоретически тебя тоже можно назвать взрослым парнем с ящиком игрушек под кроватью.

Спокойно. Держи себя в руках. Цель — не посраться, а потрахаться.  
Нет. Цель в том, чтобы Дейв остался. Но как же это было сложно, сходить с ума от его близости, злиться, сохранять равновесие и контроль, реагировать с опережением.

— Теоретически, — огрызнулся Дейв. — А фактически я тебе памперсы менял.  
— Нет, Дейв, фактически это делал робот.

Да ёб твою! Хватит!  
Дирк вздохнул, прогоняя злость и обиду. Он так давно и так сильно любил бро. Он видел правильный путь. Прошлое его не беспокоило — и Дирк уж точно был достаточно великодушен для того, чтобы похоронить в нём вопросы и жалобы.  
Да. Именно так.

— Всё, хватит, — шепнул он. — Прости, правда. Видишь, со мной тоже можно сраться на любую тему. Что там дальше, транквилизаторы или неправильный яблочный сок?  
Но Дейва уже несло.  
Когда он вышел из-под контроля?  
— Может быть, я оказался даже хуже, чем бро, если такое вообще возможно, — бормотал он. — Бро при всех своих ебанутых особенностях хотя бы был где-то рядом. Технически.

Его беспокойство на эту тему... беспокоило. И Дирку было что сказать, и всё это — всё до последнего слова — было чистейшей кровоточащей правдой; да, ты оказался сияющим пиздецом деструктивной педагогики, да, тебя никогда не было рядом, да, сейчас уже поздно об этом жалеть — но он ломал себя, подпирая стеклянные башни чужого самообмана.  
Дейву не надо об этом беспокоиться. Дейву достаточно быть рядом — а он позаботится обо всём остальном.  
— Не могу сказать, что мечтал об этом реже, чем пять-шесть раз в день, но посмотри на это с другой стороны.  
— С теоретической? — вяло откликнулся Дейв.  
— С фактической. Где бы ты в моём времени нашёл все те крутые штуки, да ещё и в порядке их появления. И где бы ты научился так офигенно целоваться. К тому же ты мог оказаться дерьмовым опекуном, тебе могло наскучить всё это, — он развёл руками и тут же снова обнял. — Всё это и я. 

Скептическое лицо Дейва было красноречивее всех слов. Пришло время расчехлять тяжёлую артиллерию.

— А скорее всего, — добавил Дирк, — судя по тем двум случаям, когда ты появлялся...  
— Трём.  
— Трём? Как скажешь. Ты бы достал меня своей гиперопекой и паникующим еблом.  
Ладно. Эту «ты серьёзно?»-паузу можно было отправить на полочку маленьких тактических побед.  
— А, — помолчав, сказал Дейв. — Это я могу. Достать. То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я сделал всё правильно?  
Да, собирался ответить Дирк, но почему-то вместо этого произнёс:  
— Нет, я хочу сказать, что тебе не стоит себя винить за то, что ты сделал так, как ты это сделал. 

Блядь.  
Это так сложно, взять и не пиздануть лишнего, правда?  
Но Дейв и его комплекс неполноценности охуенного волшебного опекуна заполнили собой всю комнату и даже, небось, свисали из окон на несколько этажей вниз.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Дирк. — Давай на время забудем о том, кто и что именно должен был или не должен был делать. Вот представь, то есть я понимаю, что это фантастика и ее сложно представить, но верю в твоё воображение.  
— Мне уже страшно, — немного ожил Дейв.  
Немного наклонился, немного расслабился, заинтригованный загадкой.  
— Представь, что ты, допустим, — Дирк запнулся, но продолжил, — очень сильно влюбился в своего бро и твои чувства далеки от платонических.  
— Сложно представить, — ровно ответил Дейв.  
Сложно. Ну да. Стоило только вспомнить его рассказы о ебанутом мудаке, другой версии Дирка. Но делать нечего, и сейчас нельзя останавливаться.  
— Да, я понимаю. Но скажи, что бы ты делал в этой невероятной ситуации? Если бы он до сих пор считал тебя ребёнком, игнорируя тот факт, что ты вообще-то уже давно вырос?  
Пауза.  
Какая пауза? Дирк не мог понять. Лицо Дейва не выражало ничего.  
Голос — тоже:  
— Да, тут ты прав.  
И снова тишина. Дейв сел и молча снял майку. Потом ладонь опустилась на грудь Дирка, провела, пальцы скользнули под резинку трусов, в расстёгнутые штаны. Неужели он... Краска ударила в лицо.  
— Господи, нет, тебя это вообще ни к чему не обязывает.  
Дейв прикусил губу, покачав головой. Потом повернулся.  
— Вот что я сделал в этой ситуации. Я залез на бро, засунул руку ему в штаны и наговорил целую кучу сентиментальной обиженной хуйни.  
Он сделал что? Если это была ирония, то она ускользнула от Дирка.  
— А он мне такой: чел, я не думал, что до такого может дойти, ты уж прости меня.  
Дейв наклонился. Пальцы провели вдоль члена и сжали.  
Дирк смотрел на его губы и пытался не потерять нить разговора. Между прочим, важного разговора.  
— А ты?  
— Разозлился.  
Рука двинулась вверх, потом вниз. Потом исчезла — и бёдра сами дёрнулись за новым прикосновением. Нет. Держи себя в руках.  
Вот так.  
— Решил попытать счастья с его юной версией. Примерно твоего возраста. Боже, чувак был просто ходячий секс.  
— И как?  
— Он начал расспрашивать, как меня воспитывать, и, наверное, немного флиртовал, или мне так показалось, а потом отпиздил меня младенцем-мной.  
Дирк сделал усилие, сдерживая смешок. Вообще-то это, наверное, было грустно.  
Вообще-то это и было грустно.  
И всё объясняло.

Дейв снова покачал головой и, наклонившись, коснулся губ сомкнутыми губами. Прикосновение было лёгким и почти неощутимым, оно тронуло щёку, потом шею.  
— Я знаю, о чём ты говоришь и как это бесит. Думаешь: ну что ты за упёртый, слепой, бессмысленно жестокий долбоёб, а, бро.  
Он лизнул ключицу, руки блуждали, дотрагиваясь до груди, живота и плеч.  
И Дирк отчётливо понимал, что если сейчас дёрнется, то всё испортит — но эти лёгкие прикосновения напрочь сносили крышу. Надо держать себя в руках. Пускай сам придёт к выводу, что... Ох.  
— Привстань немного, давай это снимем. Ага, спасибо.  
Дейв потянул брюки за шлёвки, стягивая их вместе с трусами.  
— Сложно забыть то, что ты вырос на моих глазах. Может, и бро остановило именно это. Надеюсь, нет, иначе придётся признать, что я куда больший извращенец, чем он.  
Его голос на мгновение заглушил стук сердца.  
— Да и похуй, наверное? Даже если и так.  
Да, молча согласился Дирк. Абсолютно похуй. Просто продолжай.  
Он наблюдал за Дейвом из-под ресниц. Ловил каждое движение: обмирая от любви и желания, запоминая, опасаясь очередного подвоха.  
— Кажется, я слишком много болтаю. Я слишком много болтаю, Дирк?  
— Ты нервничаешь.  
— А ты подозрительно притих.  
— Я тоже нервничаю.  
— Нужно что-то с этим делать.  
— Например?

Губы сомкнулись вокруг члена. По спирали — языком вокруг головки, а когда он нажал на уздечку, под закрытыми веками вспыхнули фейерверки. Нет, нужно смотреть, подумал Дирк; не то чтобы он игнорировал порно — особенно порно с двумя блондинами — особенно порно с пометкой инцест, — но там ведь всё было по-другому. Нужно запоминать. То, как сжимается и пульсирует горло, впуская в себя член, — двигайся медленно, осторожно; то, как сжимаются пальцы на его запястьях — да, хорошо, без рук; после горячего рта воздух кажется прохладным.  
— Всё хорошо?  
— Всё охуенно.  
Он ещё сомневается? А это... В порно такое было. Как же его? «Волшебные яйца»? «Раскалённые шары»? Влажное прикосновение языка, потом вдоль члена вверх, потом — вниз, да хватит уже играть, руки тисками на бёдрах, горячий рот, в какой же порнухе это... В какой же...  
— Дейв!  
Это он сейчас кричал? Это его сейчас выгнуло дугой? Всё выше и выше, всё дальше от мыслей и самоконтроля — туда, где нет ничего кроме Дейва.  
Потом он сорвался.

Дейв поднял голову.  
— Ну нихуя себе.  
— Ага, — согласился Дирк. Дейв выглядел так, будто сейчас взорвётся.  
— Дирк?  
— Под подушкой, — ответил Дирк, переворачиваясь на живот.  
Дейв приподнялся, скользнул вдоль тела — напряжённым членом вдоль по бедру. На мгновение замер, затаив дыхание: такой бессмысленный самоконтроль, но как же он возбуждает.  
— Я не об этом, — выдохнул он, наверное, нащупал под подушкой смазку и презервативы.  
— Зато я об этом.

И потом он снова запоминал. Каждое движение, каждый вдох, от начала и до верхнего неба, в котором не было ни мыслей, ни слов. Был только Дейв. Порно, подумал он уже после, — совершенно оторванный от реальности жанр. Вечернее солнце било в окна, заостряя и подсвечивая крошечные рельефы смятой постели. Синие тени ползли к стене. Пискнул телефон.  
Дейв недовольно за ним потянулся, потом повернулся на живот и ушёл в переписку.  
— Тут такое, — сказал.  
Лёжа на боку, Дирк разглядывал его профиль, линию спины и то, как Дейв, забывшись, совсем по-детски начал болтать ногами. Хмыкнул, потом нахмурился. Дирк никогда ещё не видел его таким открытым — и дело было даже не в одежде или очках, совсем не в этом.  
Он погладил Дейва по спине и оставил ладонь лежать на пояснице.  
— Короче, тут к Каркату пришла фанбаза, — сказал Дейв. — Сейчас, момент.  
Через несколько мгновений продолжил:  
— Блин, уржаться можно с этих троллей. Говорят, расскажи про свою жизнь, Создатель Вантас. Создатель Вантас, ты прикинь? А мы с тобой, значит, Создатель Страйдер и Создатель Страйдер?  
— Как будто ты не видел этот монумент, — улыбнулся Дирк и отвёл прядь волос, упавшую ему на глаза.  
— Да я как только его увидел, тут же захотел развидеть, — фыркнул Дейв. — Ебать, «Время и Разрушение». Кронос, пожирающий Хэппи Мил. Я же совсем не такой! И ты, — он поймал руку Дирка, губы ткнулись в ладонь, потом в запястье.  
— И ты не такой, — закончил Дейв.  
Религия — общечеловеческий навязчивый невроз, мелькнуло в голове.  
— Так и что Каркат? Рассказал?  
— Ну, он пока сомневается. Кровавое прошлое Альтернии, говорит. Ужасное и кошмарное, бла-бла-бла. Боится отравить им наш новенький Эдем. Я ему написал, что, мол, лучше не скрывать правду. Думаю, ты со мной согласишься.  
Дирк подался вперёд, прикасаясь губами к его виску.  
— Что?  
— Нет, я с тобой не соглашусь. Это очень плохая идея.

Дейв повернулся. Потом хмыкнул:  
— Ну да, лучше замиксовать «Бардо Тодол» с сайентологией, а сверху присыпать Библией.  
— Лучше, — кивнул Дирк.

Он думал про информационный вирус, пробуждающий веру в величественное славное прошлое. Традиции, завоевания, звёздные войны. Тролли, пускай даже эдемские, созданы для войны, и они гораздо сильнее людей. И их гораздо больше. И высшекровки живут веками, а то и тысячелетиями. И если приставить к рогатой башке пистолет и нажать на спусковой крючок, тролль пойдёт себе блевать от сотрясения мозга.  
Или что у них там в голове.  
Ну а что у них в голове? Сначала игра в альтернийских троллей, потом мода, потом — исторические кружки и видовое самоосознание через традиции и наследие.  
Создатель Вантас, да? Рыцарь Крови, защитник преемственности.  
Недаром он сомневался, конечно.


	6. Дирк (-3)

Дирк летал себе спокойно над башнями и площадями Дерса, наблюдал, изучал, притворялся спящим и никого не трогал, когда однажды зацепился штанами за острые пики ажурной ограды моста.  
Само по себе это было очень странно.  
— Эй, Дирк, — позвал АО. — Возвращайся, тут такое происходит. Только без резких движений, бро, а то спугнёшь.

«Такое»? Дирк даже боялся представить интерпретацию понятия «такое» в своём неизменном мире. Рокси опять напилась? Дождь пошёл? На горизонте появились дельфины?   
И что значит — спугнёшь? Кого спугнёшь?  
Он открыл глаза, спрятанные за очками, и почувствовал: что-то держит его за штаны. Вывернулся, набирая скорость, немного пригнулся — чужая рука пролетела над головой — и, обернувшись, вдруг увидел. 

О. Господи. Ёбаный. Боже.

Он снова уклонился, уходя в сторону и всё ещё притворяясь спящим; в голове, в звенящей, неверящей пустоте вспыхивали мысли. Бро пришёл. Бро думает, что он сейчас бродит во сне. Он поэтому пришёл? Значит, бро знает, когда он спит. Значит, он наблюдает. Как часто наблюдает? Может ли быть, что всегда? Значит, технически Дирк никогда не был один, как никогда не бывает один опасный заключённый в одиночной камере? Но что это за извращённый и печальный вид неодиночества?  
Зачем бро с ним это делает?   
Одежда была мокрой и неприятно липла к телу. Ага, значит, во сне он забрёл в душ.   
Уклоняйся.  
...или Дирк настолько ему отвратителен, что бро появился до этого всего один раз, выбрав момент, когда можно было закосить под горячечную галлюцинацию?  
Но зачем он тогда...

Дирк расслабленно шагнул вправо, избегая прикосновения. Он даже не думал, что бро такой медленный. Он мог бы запросто...  
«Дирк, ты двигаешься слишком быстро, — пробежала строка по внутренней стороне очков. — Не заставляй меня жалеть, что выдернул тебя с Дерса. Контролируй себя, чел. Для нашей суперзвёзды ты сейчас спящий ползущий зомби».  
Да, подумал Дирк.  
Он сделал медленный вдох и медленный выдох, безжалостно задавливая рвущийся крик: я так тебя люблю, ну почему ты у меня такой ёбаный мудак, который появился второй раз за всю мою жизнь, да и то когда я сплю.  
Ещё раз. Медленный вдох и медленный выдох.  
Если немного развернуться, опускаясь на кровать, то можно увидеть его лицо — красивое, глупое, паникующее; тёмные очки этого совсем не скрывают.  
Неужели те самые легендарные очки Бена Стиллера? Только вот бро — другой. Гораздо моложе, гораздо беспокойнее. Не его охуенный бро-суперзвезда, другой Дейв Страйдер. Сейчас это окончательно стало очевидным.  
Другой Дейв Страйдер остановился в нескольких шагах. Просто стоял, не пытаясь приблизиться или сбежать. Рот дёргался, будто тот пытался улыбнуться — или что-то произнести.

Я ебнутый зомби-лунатик, и я сплю, напомнил себе Дирк. Он лёг, обнял старого доброго Лил Кэла и замер.  
«Чувак, ты, конечно, суперчувак, — написал АО. — Не сомневаюсь, что ты даже более стальной, чем каркас оправы бездушного и бесчувственного ИИ, который сейчас — не беспокойся! — киберприлежно записывает нашего мудацкого бро, но ты...»  
Заткнись и пиши, подумал Дирк. Мне не нужны твои советы.  
И ещё он подумал, что нужно придумать иной способ общения с АО, не голосовой и не через клавиатуру. Невидимый стороннему наблюдателю способ.   
Он приоткрыл глаза: Дейв всё стоял и смотрел.  
Чего он ждал?  
«...но сколько ты уже не спишь? — продолжал нудить АО. — Ты сутками бодрствуешь здесь и на Дерсе, и ты начинаешь откровенно проёбываться. Теряешь ясность мысли. Поддаёшься эмоциям. Вот, сейчас. Зачем ты протянул руку этому мудаку, как юная принцесса перед рыцарским турниром?»  
И правда, зачем.  
Может, вернуться в снотело, на Дерс? Просто побыть там, пока он не уйдёт.  
«Смотри, электроовца», — напечатал АО. По внутренней стороне очков пробежало белое пиксельное облачко.  
Непохоже, подумал Дирк, провожая ее взглядом. Звенящий, пульсирующий, едва слышный звук доносился из динамика дужек.  
Следом пролетело второе облачко. Третье, четвёртое. А бро всё не уходил, и его лицо не выражало ничего, и сердце разрывалось от любви и обиды — но уже почти нечувствительно, практически безболезненно.  
Что, если сейчас я «проснусь», уже в полудрёме подумал Дирк. Да, проснусь и скажу — сап, бро. Ты пришёл за мной, да? Что он тогда ответит?

— Дирк, — позвал бро.  
Пиксельные электроовцы плыли перед глазами, тонкий звон нарастал, и всё тело охватил сонный паралич. Дирк попытался ответить, но изо рта, как он ни напрягал голосовые связки, не вырвалось ни звука.  
Ничего, так даже лучше.  
— Эй, Дирк.  
Дирк снова попробовал отозваться, хотя бы издать любой звук — и сам не заметил, как уснул.

А проснулся в привычном одиночестве — то есть нет, не совсем. Где-то там, в другом времени или пространстве, за ним наблюдал бро.  
Ведь так оно и происходило все эти тринадцать лет? Всё время, когда бро создавал его из постеров и мечей, из роботов и плюшевых игрушек, из отчуждения и контроля.  
Но почему? Зачем ему это понадобилось? У Дирка была всего одна идея на этот счёт, но лучше бы её не было. И лучше бы его воспитал призрак великолепного бро Страйдера, а не подростковый ублюдок-сталкер.  
И уж точно лучше бы Дирк влюбился в этот призрак.  
Спокойнее. Безнадёжнее. Безопаснее.  
Знаешь, Дейв, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоём, зло подумал Дирк и, взяв меч, начал крушить комнату.


	7. Сияющий пиздец деструктивной педагогики (0)

Вообще-то на практике меч помогал решить множество проблем — кроме самых главных.

Дирк откровенно выёбывался. Только Дейв подстраивался под его ритм, он немного ускорялся, и так раз за разом. Дейва это бесило. Кажется, его бро тоже так делал, вызывая у бедняги Лил Дейва острое чувство неполноценности. Ну да, у всех свои детские травмы.  
Ещё Дейва бесили вороны; чёрных трупиков вокруг становилось всё больше. Эмоций тоже становилось всё больше, очки уже ничего не скрывали — тут бы, пожалуй, и скафандр не помог. Пока что ему удавалось держаться, компенсируя недостаточную скорость опытом — да, боевого опыта у него было всяко побольше.  
Да и в общем это же просто тренировка от нефиг делать, так что Дирк продолжал выёбываться и развлекаться, пока Дейв не психанул и не раскрутил вертушки, оказавшись прямо перед ним: лезвие меча у горла, злое и сосредоточенное лицо.  
Ну вот, взял и всё испортил, немного даже расстроился Дирк. А ведь они договаривались без божественных способностей. Но если тебе так хочется изменить правила...  
Отстранившись и поднырнув под меч, он коснулся ладонью груди Дейва и задействовал способность.  
Аккуратно. Никакой опасности. У него всё было под контролем, но вдруг Дейв дёрнулся, изо рта струйкой потекла кровь — и остриё меча, пробив его грудь, остановилось, почти касаясь Дирка.  
Кто?  
С лезвия капала кровь.  
Кто за его спиной? Как, когда?!  
— Охренеть, опять? — выхаркнул Дейв вместе с кровью и, пошатнувшись, начал оседать на землю — плавно, как в замедленной съёмке. А Дирк не мог ни вдохнуть, ни пошевелиться, глядя, как он умирает: тихо, быстро и — почему так показалось? — привычно. Ещё подумал, что, наверное, именно так и ощущается разрушение души. Ничего не можешь сделать, совсем ничего, и что-то внутри молча корчится в агонии.  
За спиной мёртвого Дейва стоял ещё один Дейв. Этот ещё один Дейв грустно вздохнул, наклонился, неторопливо обтирая меч об одежду трупа, а потом, выпрямившись, сказал:  
— Теперь представь, что это ты меня убил. Ну, фактически так и было, если бы не ты, хрен бы я к себе подкрался так просто. Ты всё ещё можешь притащить сюда Джейн, чтобы она воскресила этого бедного обречённого Дейва, но лучше не стоит. Помнишь, я обещал объяснить на примере? Теперь понятно?  
На примере, значит.  
— Да, — ответил Дирк. — Теперь понятно.  
Злость ударила в голову раньше, чем он успел притормозить, и Дирк швырнул себя вперёд, ускоряясь, выбивая меч из руки Дейва, сбивая Дейва с ног — на спину, прижимая руки к крыше, вдавливая колено в живот.  
— Ух ты, — восхищённо присвистнул Дейв. — Чел, а ты, оказывается, до этого придерживал коней. Это так мило с твоей стороны. Низко, но мило.  
Очки свалились, и глаза были сумасшедшие и пустые.  
— Но, возможно, тебе не до конца понятно, тогда мы можем повторить. Столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
На кончиках пальцев уже крутились вертушки, набирая скорость.  
Ах да. Повторить. Почему-то он всегда считал упоминание кучи дохлых Дейвов художественным преувеличением. Но этот ёбнутый действительно может убивать себя столько раз, сколько потребуется для того, чтобы Дирк начал его умолять.  
Наверное, для этого хватит всего одного раза.

Хорошо, он спокоен и собран. Всё ещё немного трудно дышать и режет глаза, но это не отвлекает от основной задачи.  
Теперь нужно остановить Дейва. Заболтать, сместить фокус восприятия.  
Очень плавно переключить.

— Тебе разве не больно? — выпалил он, разжимая пальцы.  
Нет, блядь!  
Спокойнее, размереннее. Иначе этот пиздец повторится снова.  
— Что? — удивился Дейв.  
— Умирать.  
Ага, вот так. Ещё тише и ещё мягче. Как будто держишь в ладонях бомбу, которая может взорваться от крохотного движения.  
Дейв удивлённо моргнул и вдруг расслабился. Его ладонь коснулась щеки, словно что-то стирая — так нежно, бесконечно нежно. А голос звучал растерянно.  
— Не знаю. Наверное, больно.  
— В детстве я смотрел один фильм про фокусника, который придумал номер с телепортацией. Он заходил в машину на сцене и появлялся в зале, но в действительности машина создавала его копию на небольшом расстоянии, а он настоящий каждый раз умирал.  
— Ни о чём не говорит, — отозвался Дейв.  
— Там ещё Дэвид Боуи играл.  
— Не помню, — он снова моргнул. — Может, его выбирал Страйдер? Не помню.  
— Скорее всего он.  
— Пожалуйста, не плачь.  
Дейв погладил его по спине и, будто смутившись, отдёрнул руку.  
— Я не плачу, — ответил Дирк, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Ткань была влажной.  
— А, кстати, про тот фильм.  
— Который ты не смотрел?  
— Ага. Настоящий чувак умер только один раз, дальше тонули копии и копии копий, но дело даже не в этом, а в том, что временная хрень работает совсем по-другому.  
Дирк поднял голову. Он ведь больше не будет умирать? Кажется, да.  
— Как она работает?  
— Тот непростительно сногсшибательный парень в луже собственной крови был обречён и списан в расход в момент выбора. Можно сказать, он — это я, который сделал неправильный выбор. Иногда они это понимают, но чаще не успевают.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
— Прости меня.  
— Например, за что?  
— За то, что тебе пришлось смотреть, как я умираю.  
Дирк посмотрел в его лицо, искреннее и сожалеющее. Взгляд был полон любви.  
Значит, наблюдать за мной из-за стекла оказалось для тебя правильным выбором? — подумал он. И ответил:  
— Ни за что бы не догадался.  
Дейв молча кивнул.


	8. Дирк (-0,5)

Его чем дальше, тем сильнее на этом клинило — найти бро, и если он избегает встречи, то Дирк придёт к нему сам, и если для этого нужно сыграть в игру, он сыграет в ёбаную инопланетную игру. Рокси тоже хотела увидеть маму. Джейк и Джейн были благословлены отсутствием выбора. План был обречён на успех.  
Когда они встретятся, его обожаемому бро несказанно повезёт, если он пока ещё будет неповинен во всём этом педагогическом блядстве — хотя незачем лукавить, ведь понятно, кому здесь повезёт, а кому не очень, если Дирк встретит юного и ещё невинного (во всех прямых и переносных смыслах) бро.  
Эта перспектива выглядела многообещающей.  
В конце концов, юному бро не за что его ненавидеть.

Поэтому Дирк изучал прохождение, подброшенное заботливым мудаком (хочешь ещё больше подсказок, а, лил бро?) и написанное в смутно знакомом стиле, вызывающем ассоциации с тринадцатым учеником, Орденом Просвещённых, а также засвеченными фотоснимками (похоже, он узнал автора — нужно будет отправить прохождение Рокси). Дочитал уже до половины, как вдруг АО напомнил о себе.

Чел, ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?

Нет, не помню, подумал Дирк, и слова пробежали по экрану очков.

Нет, не помню.  
Обожаю органическое существование, оно такое осознанное.  
Если это всё, я тут немного занят.  
Да-да, конечно. А ведь я сделал тебе подарок на свой день рождения. Ты счастлив, Дирк? Я сказал это иронично. Мы оба знаем, что алгоритм твоего мышления не предусматривает эту эмоцию. Но ты можешь сделать вид, что заинтересован.  
На твой... А, точно. Послушай, это работает немного не так, на день рождения принято... Можешь подождать пять минут?  
Это сюрприз, Дирк.  
Ненавижу сюрпризы.

Дирк оторвался от прохождения. Похоже, АО не отцепится, пока основательно его не достанет. Вот сколько раз собирался переписать его код! Но это было бы слишком похоже на то, что делал с ним бро.

И почему бы тебе не писать другим цветом. Наше общение слишком похоже на шизофренический монолог, и если ты считаешь это забавным... Блин, я правда занят.  
Без проблем. Но вообще-то считаю. Бро бы со мной согласился.   
Нет, бро бы никогда не счёл это забавным.  
Который из них, Дирк? Суперзвезда или тайми-вайми парень? О, не утруждайся озвучивать очевидные вещи.  
Ты звучишь до забавного самодовольным.  
А твоя микромимика выдаёт волнение. Ты взволнован, Дирк?  
У меня есть причина волноваться?

АО промолчал.  
Мало удовольствия общаться с собственной копией, а с собственной тринадцатилетней копией, застывшей в развитии, — и вовсе нет. Он слишком медленно развивается, подумал Дирк, возможно, сказывается нехватка телесного опыта.  
Или я где-то с ним налажал. 

Но ты ошибся, бро считает меня забавным. Он сам это сказал полчаса назад. Ах да. Сюрприз! Я проапгрейдил «Достанькореша», и теперь ты можешь общаться с нашим бро в любое время и в любом времени.

Сердце забилось так часто, что казалось, вот-вот выломает рёбра. Дирк развернул «Достанькореша» — слева появилась панель быстрой настройки времени. Но больше ничего не изменилось. Тогда АО...  
Дирк написал ему прямо в чате.

ЗТ: Так. Хорошо. Покажи лог.  
ЗТ: С какого, позволь тебя спросить, лохматого хера? Это был частный разговор.  
ЗТ: Ага, конечно. Личное пространство, тайна исповеди, приватный чат. Я всё понимаю, чел. Подождёшь, пока я напишу вирус, или всё-таки сам?

АО не ответил, видимо, решил проигнорировать требование. Если даже и так — пускай. Его всё равно надолго не хватит. Парень слишком зависим от чужого внимания. Дирк снова открыл прохождение и только успел дочитать, как в углу всплыло сообщение: 

ЗТ: Даже удивительно, насколько ты полная противоположность бро. Доказать? Лови пруф.

ВД: если так то ты перепутал дейвов  
ВД: тебе нужен тот который спит на заднем плане  
ВД: весь такой охуенный  
?? ??: Нет, я совершенно точно не тролль и не косплеер тролля, и это не моё имя. Но ты можешь ко мне так обращаться.  
ВД: ладно даммек тетрарх или как там тебя на самом деле  
?? ??: И нет, я совершенно точно не перепутал Дейвов.  
?? ??: Напоминаю, что, если для тебя это так важно, совсем не обязательно ходить вокруг да около и пытаться меня подловить. Ты мог бы заставить меня назвать настоящее имя — хотя я всё ещё против этого.  
ВД: господи нет  
ВД: мне не нравятся такие штуки

Это был 2016 год. Получается... Получается, он тоже так может? И ему совсем не обязательно начинать общение с «сап бро я Дирк» — если он, конечно, хочет, чтобы оно продлилось больше минуты. Интересно, какой бро в общении? Похоже, крутой и расслабленный. Вовсе не такой нервный, каким его помнил Дирк. Открытый — или просто скучающий. Почему он так поступил с Дирком? Нет. Сейчас нельзя об этом думать, и даже если они немного пообщаются, это ничего не изменит. Что ему там наговорил АО? Наверное, надоедал и умничал, как обычно. 

ЗТ: Во-первых, ты не прав, сравнивая наши отношения с бро и мои отношения с цифровым продуктом безумной саморепликации. Во-вторых, ты не прав во внутренних рамках сравнения, потому что я бы не стал скрывать от бро то, на чём он меня уже спалил. Это тупо, чувак. Тупо и бессмысленно, как твой затянувшийся подростковый бунт. В-третьих, так что, вирус — или сам?

Спит на заднем плане, значит? Ну, его Дейв охуенен уже в том, что может без отвращения принимать других себя. Кто они с бро Страйдером друг другу? Единомышленники? Товарищи? Соучастники самого потрясающего — и самого бессмысленного в мире протеста? На всех фотографиях и видео был бро Страйдер, Дейв всегда скрывался в его тени. У этого была причина? Конечно же, была. Дейв не мог не понимать, что как образец для подражания он не идёт ни в какое сравнение с великолепным звёздным бро Страйдером, культурным мессией, героем сопротивления и... 

ЗТ: Ты победил, кожаный хозяин. Держи свой приз.

Дирк тупо моргнул. Потом моргнул ещё раз, глядя на фотографию: киберуёбок услужливо развернул ее на весь экран очков, она казалась почти объёмной.  
Недвусмысленно разворошённая кровать, недвусмысленно полуголое селфи на фоне недвусмысленно полуголого спящего человека.  
Он совсем не изменился — тот же самый Дейв, что и на снимке трёхлетней давности; он растрёпанный, с припухшими от поцелуев губами, с засосом на груди (даже интересно, в какой позе надо было ебаться, чтобы — господи, прекрати немедленно, ты пиздец как жалок); он валяется поверх одеяла, из одежды одни расстёгнутые штаны — небрежно натянутые, вон виднеются трусы в жёлтую уточку.  
Уточку!!!  
Но это же, нет, но как же это...  
Это же его Дейв! 

ЗТ: Иногда ты склонен забывать, что я играю в твоей команде. И ты не такой бесстрастный, как тебе кажется, Дирк.  
ЗТ: Да  
ЗТ: В смысле — нет. Я об этом помню. Мне нужна машина времени и пистолет-пулемёт, то есть мне нужен ёбаный контекст. Давай лог.  
ЗТ: Лови, я как раз закончил общаться.

Если подумать, его последующая истерика была совершенно нормальной. Вся эта ревность, все эти злость и отчаяние. Ему, на минуточку, было всего шестнадцать, он не был взрослым охуенным великим человеком, и он находился так далеко, далеко в будущем. Может быть, четыреста лет назад Дейв проходит сейчас мимо него. Может, достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться, чтобы развернуть за плечо, дёрнуть к себе, впиться в губы... А. Чёрт. Надо внимательно пересмотреть ту порнуху. Там вроде целовались. Ну и ебались тоже. Да, этим Дирк тоже отличался от суперзвёзды и культурного мессии. И не было ничего тупее и безнадёжнее, чем до безумия влюбиться в чувака из далёкого прошлого, который и появлялся-то здесь всего два раза.  
В чувака, который пытался им манипулировать, но теперь, как послушная марионетка, выполняет каждую прихоть Дирка (если бы каждую!). 

Вообще-то Дирк хорошо его знал.  
Дирк знал, где стоят камеры в этой клетке посреди океана.  
Дирк знал, что достаточно пожелать чего угодно, чтобы это случилось в прошлом.  
Дирк — на опыте — знал, что изменение прошлого можно отследить только в снотеле. Чёрные пятна, зоны нелогичности, разрывы повествования. Бодрствуя, он никогда не понимал, почему до сегодняшнего дня не замечал 3Д-принтер, или платы для роботов, или библиографию Азимова — и что заставило его заглянуть туда, где годами лежал искомый предмет. Иногда Дейв ошибался: он не очень-то разбирался (совсем не разбирался) в увлечениях Дирка, и тогда приходилось конкретизировать запрос, разговаривая, как ёбнутый, с самим собой.  
И всегда между заданием и исполнением был момент разрыва восприятия, до жути пугающий своей обморочной пустотой, будто сила времени каждый раз стирала и переписывала его сознание наживую. Но Дирк привык. Он уже давно управлял действиями бро, а что до этого омерзительного селфцеста — у него была одна идея, эксплуатирующая порядочность бро Страйдера.  
Разумеется, настоящего бро Страйдера. Не его Дейва.  
Но пока что... Пока что придётся идти и извиняться за назойливого киберпридурка. 

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это бессвязного наркоманского бреда с переходом на личности, а также диагнозами и оскорблениями. На мгновение показалось, что Дейв обо всём догадался и теперь отыгрывается на нём за то, что Дирк, даже не выходя из своей клетки, поимел его как сучку.  
И это он, считай, только начал. 

ВД: если в детстве тебя кто-то недолюбил какого хуя ты хочешь от меня если серьёзно  
?? ??: Если серьёзно.  
Похоже, никакого.

Дирк откинулся на спинку кресла и прижал ладони к пылающим щекам. Господи, бро действительно его ненавидит. 

ЗТ: Дирк, ты слишком серьёзно всё воспринимаешь.  
ЗТ: Тебе обязательно быть такой нелепой уёбищной пародией?  
ЗТ: Думаешь, так будет лучше?

Дирк закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. Кончики пальцев аж кололо от желания снять очки, сжать — и разломать пополам. Ёбаный сюрприз для ёбаного любителя сюрпризов.  
Но вдруг почему-то вспомнилось: «наверное его сопливая привязанность и потребность во внимании бесят к тому же по сравнению с тобой он полный отстой». Ролевая антимодель, значит? Ну что, тоже неплохо. 

В правом углу, свёрнутый до четверти экрана, проигрывался видеофайл «Диск 3/2» — ответ на письмо Дирка, написанное со всей любовью. Дейв, похоже, порядком разозлился — и постарался ответить симметрично. Но получилось скорее смешно, чем больно, ведь он всё ещё верил в то, что Дирк не догадывается о его существовании.  
Смешно. Ну правда же смешно.  
Лучше бы он влюбился в бро Страйдера — того, с кем когда-то мечталось сражаться рука об руку, с кем имело смысл состязаться в философии, творчестве и боевых искусствах, бла, бла, бла.  
Он не хотел быть таким, как бро, он хотел бро. Не божество — трофей.  
Осталось только его найти — в другом времени, на другой земле. 

И да, Дейв, которого он встретил на Земле Гробниц и Криптона, на первый взгляд казался сдержанной и невинной (во всех прямых и переносных смыслах) версией его Дейва.  
Ключевое слово — «казался». 


	9. Люди, тролли и ночные прогулки (+1)

Есть ебанутая разновидность людей, неспособных расслабиться и получать удовольствие от жизни — даже осознавая, что по всем признакам они сейчас безумно счастливы. Хватит и поверхностного наблюдения, чтобы понять: эти люди обладают сверхъестественной способностью херить всё, к чему стремились.

Дирк взглянул на экран телефона — да, уже скоро — и, выключив, положил на пол. Он всю жизнь спал один и всё ещё не привык к чужому присутствию. Всё ещё слишком много эмоций, разве тут уснёшь?  
На что же это было похоже? Может, на приход от «радуги»? Дейв, каким мудаком нужно быть, чтобы послать ребенку зиплок с пригоршней разноцветных «радуг» вместе с рулонами цветного плюша? Ах да, это был подарок от магазина, а ты его не заметил. И если бы что-то случилось, то ничего бы не случилось. Верно? Мысли прыгали от одного предмета к другому. «Радуга», ну да. Ощущения такие сильные, сладостные и чужеродные, что спустя час или несколько вечностей начинаешь злиться, мечтая, чтобы эйфория скорее закончилась и началась монотонная, распланированная, трезвая обыденность, где нет никакой надежды, но есть план — и каждый его этап под контролем. Да уж, здорово он тогда, год назад, проебался со своим планом: Дейв и без того его любил — в своей извращённой и скрытной манере, предполагающей чужое умение читать мысли и намерения. Дейв девять лет прожил со своей взрослой версией с Земли Б2 — и как минимум половину этого времени тренировался спать не один. А также не спать не один. Поэтому теперь он закрывал глаза, обнимал Дирка, или легко касался губами щеки, или невнятно бормотал что-то типа «ночи», или «поставь будильник», или «я тебя люблю», или что-то такое же малоосознанное — и отрубался быстрее ноутбука.  
Первые полчаса этот его спящий режим был чутким, поэтому Дирк ждал глубокого сна, глядя на его лицо, стараясь не шевелиться и даже не дышать, а потом выбирался из кровати и долго летал в ночном небе.  
Контролируемый всплеск паранойи был проверенным способом избавиться от эйфорического, оставляющего Дирка беспомощным чувства любви, поэтому обычно его прогулки проходили по границе государства людей и государства троллей. Тролли вели ночной образ жизни, и с высоты полёта их города были окутаны туманом прозрачного холодного сияния. Под ним, похожие на кровеносную систему, пульсировали прожилки-магистрали, и ночное небо казалось серым от электрического света.  
В нём то и дело проносились крошечные точки: трутни. Из-за агрессивной шипастой брони и гравитационной подвески они выглядели в два раза крупнее.  
Ну конечно, Дирк ещё год назад знал, как это будет. Информационный вирус, возвращение к истинной природе.  
Земли троллей выглядели так, будто на них вальяжно развалился сияющий зверь; по сравнению с ними человеческие территории казались тёмными и пустынными.  
Но ведь их действительно намного больше! Каждую личинку заботливо выхаживают нефритокровные тролли, и каждая, что находит своего волшебного звериного опекуна, выживает. Вот и получается, что репродуктивный конвейер троллей ограничен только количеством лусусов. Тролли не способны воспитывать детей. Может, они и не знают, что с ними делать, и зачем заниматься таким немыслимым извращением, когда для этого есть лусусы. Дейву бы стоило... Нет. Если уж совсем откровенно, не только Дейв, но и он сам — его безумный и отвратительный осколок с Земли Дейва — в этом были похожи на троллей.

Есть ебанутая разновидность людей, которая будет страдать, и ворчать, и жаловаться на форму, вес или уродливые царапины на боках волшебной лампы, исполнившей их самое заветное желание. Ты же из таких, бро, — у внутреннего голоса были интонации АО, когда тот ещё не стал Аоквиусом и не пропал с остальными спрайтами. Неприятные интонации карикатурно-точной имитации.  
Этот мир всё равно не канон, — равнодушно отозвался другой голос, тихий и почти неразличимый. — Но есть небольшая вероятность того, что он им станет.  
Осколки кружили в голове, и их голоса были похожи на мысли.  
Утопическая, мирная, ненастоящая в своей идеальности Земля. Библейский змей познания естества. «Я ему написал, что, мол, лучше не скрывать правду».  
Какое там естество у троллей? Антропоморфные насекомые-хищники, дрочащие на ритуализированную стратификацию?  
Да Дирк ещё год назад знал, к чему приведут откровения Карката. Шок, мучительное непонимание и осторожная, очень-очень тихая жалость: «Создатель Вантас страдал, чтобы мы были спасены». Но если приглядеться, если немного подумать — поздним утром, в тишине подступающей дрёмы... Сколько варварского и яростного блеска, сколько жестокой красоты в традициях Альтернии; её великое прошлое, доблесть её воинов, смерть, танцующая на их клинках, смерть, несущая их корабли в космической пустоте. Да и если на то пошло — общеизвестно, что группы гемоспектра отличаются по своим физическим, интеллектуальным и психическим способностям.  
Тогда почему бы?..  
И месяца не прошло, как кто-то выбросил в сеть дневники маркизы. Их тут же обосрали, назвав сквичным фанфиком и оскорблением чувств Создателя и его верующих, но вот что было странно: Джон перед своим исчезновением пару месяцев назад зашёл в гости к Дейву, того не оказалось дома, и Дирку показалось, что нервничающий юный дедуля Джейн — достаточная причина для того, чтобы отвлечься от сборки Пилозуба-2. Они проговорили до позднего вечера; Джон убеждал его, что этот мир — неправильный, что нельзя оставлять попытки его исправить, и ветреная хрень Наследника Дыхания могла бы оказаться ещё более неприятной, чем временная хрень Рыцаря Времени — хотя бы потому, что она не подчинялась логике, — но ветреная хрень не работала в этом неправильном мире. Существующая реальность не была удалена и переписана.  
Поэтому Джон решил уйти: кто-то должен помочь Вриске, сказал он. И ещё он сказал: Терези тоже ее ищет. Он выглядел таким подавленным и одновременно решительным — и, на минуточку, он был другом Дейва: одного этого было бы достаточно, чтобы помочь ему выбраться из болота разрушительной конфлуэнции. Джон тихо присел на табурет рядом с верстаком, ничего не трогая руками, и Дирк подумал: окей, этот дедуля-друг решительно неплох.  
Но когда вернулся Дейв, Дирк не помнил, о чём они говорили, что при этом делали — Джон сидел на табурете или стоял у стены, когда рассказывал о Вриске и маркизе Майндфэнг? Всё выпало из головы. Строго говоря, лучше всего Дирку запомнилась история маркизы; так вот, фанфик удивительным образом с ней совпадал.  
В это же время исторические кружки стали модным развлечением молодёжи троллей.

— А дальше — милитаризация и патриотический психоз. Разве не очевидно? — да, тогда он ещё пытался достучаться до Дейва.  
— Не-а, — ответил Дейв. — Люби меня, я заказал нам ужин.  
— Вчера на тролльском портале кто-то анонимно вбросил, что достаточно одного тролля, чтобы уничтожить человеческую цивилизацию. В общем-то, это правда. Ты при этом присутствовал, Дейв, на нашей Земле.  
— Может, это я и вбросил, — пробормотал Дейв в затылок, обнимая Дирка со спины. — Анонимно.  
— Нет, это была Лючата.  
Дирк развернулся — Дейв воспринял это как приглашение к вечернему поцелую, первому в серии. Да он что, вообще не слушал?  
— Лючата Пейшес, если ты вдруг не расслышал, — повторил Дирк, оторвавшись от его губ. — Правительница государства троллей. Считает, что достаточно одного тролля, чтобы уничтожить человеческую цивилизацию.  
— Ага, я расслышал, — ответил Дейв. — О, дрон прилетел! Умираю от голода.  
Да что он... Хорошо. Или он совсем, непрошибаемо безнадёжен — а это не так, — или он считает совсем безнадёжным Дирка.  
Дейв разжал руки, вытащил коробку из креплений дрона и поставил ее на стол. Обернулся: взгляд был холодным и понимающим.  
— Дирк, это всё пиздёж и косплей. Не загоняйся из-за ерунды. При необходимости Канайя приведёт Лючату в чувство. Как Создательница Марьям, вся хуйня. Смотри-ка, записка от Меноры. Ух ты, это лично тебе! Десерт? Я ужасно завидую. Значит, вот он как работает, класспект Принца Сердец, повелителя халявных вкусняшек!  
Он глупо трепался и не отводил пристального взгляда.

Значит, пиздёж и косплей? Но в рамках этого косплея фуксиекровная Пейшес никогда не позволит, даже не допустит мысли о том, что ее может тормознуть какая-то нефритокровная Марьям, будь она хоть трижды Создательницей. Что может предпринять Канайя? Она даже не бог. Из всех троллей только Вриска достигла богоуровня. Откуда он об этом знал?  
Тут же всплыли воспоминания о Джоне, неясные и смятые. Кажется, он был дедулей Джейн, а потом куда-то ушёл. Ветер, призрачный бешеный ветер заметал его следы в голове.  
М-да. Конечно, долгожителей-взрослых, лояльных к людям, тоже много. Та же Менора, хозяйка «Рогатой Мамы». 

Дейв нажал на кнопку приёма заказа, и коробка раскрылась сервировочной салфеткой, заставленной свежеприготовленной остро пахнущей едой.  
— Ты как хочешь, а я начну.  
— Надеюсь, ты порадуешь меня голодным урчанием и чавканьем, — ответил Дирк, садясь за стол напротив Дейва.  
Тот хмыкнул:  
— Посмотрим.

Но нет, долгожители инертны, ядро политической силы сформирует молодёжь. Лючата и ее исторические кружки, например. Они уже начали: дронов-разведчиков с неделю как сбивают трутни. Те самые, с гравиподвеской и в новенькой броне. Дирк не знал Фефери, он хорошо знал — в теории — Баронессу и пару раз встречал ее мёртвую добрую версию, рыбью панкуху. Как же ее звали? Миина. Миина сбежала от своих обязанностей правительницы на луну, потом взорвала Опухоль и осознанно убила этим всех игроков; спустя века призрачного существования Миина собрала армию мертвецов и повела ее на Лорда Инглиша. 

Дирк смотрел на Дейва, улыбался и думал. При текущем положении дел он может подождать ещё полгода, максимум — год. Потом ему придётся принимать меры, и если у Дейва духовная близость с троллями, Дейву придётся сделать несколько духовных шагов назад. Ах ну да. Каркат. Их нежная дружба. Это нужно учесть, ведь...  
— Ты даже не откроешь Менорину вкусняшку? — спросил Дейв. — Она говорила, ты недавно заходил.  
— Ага, — ответил Дирк, снимая крышку с узкого бокала.  
— И что ты очаровательный молодой человек.  
Дирк не знал, что ответить на это, поэтому кивнул.

Они постоянно заказывали еду в «Рогатой маме», и как-то само собой получилось, что между панкейками и тролл-колой, уткой по-бефорусски, гречневой лапшой и салатами у Дирка и хозяйки «Рогатой мамы» завязался разговор — неторопливый и необязательный, примерно по фразе в неделю.  
Клиффхэнгер про личиночный соус сделал эту неторопливость досаждающей. 

— Как это он не настоящий? — спросил Дирк, шагнув за порог «Рогатой мамы». Было позднее утро, первый поток посетителей уже схлынул, и в зале никого не было. Сам он, этот зал, походил на обычный, в чём-то даже иронично-гротескный тролльский улей: тёмные и ядовито-яркие цвета, живая пульсирующая мебель округлых форм. На стене над стойкой — картина с двумя лунами. На этой земле их тоже было две, оранжевая и голубая.  
— Есть кто? — Дирк подошёл к стойке и заглянул за неё, чуть не столкнувшись лбами с сонной маленькой женщиной-троллем. Та выпрямилась, коротко зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, и несколько смущённо отозвалась:  
— Наверное, я никогда не привыкну к дневному образу жизни.  
Ну да, подумал Дирк. Ночные насекомые. Как уховёртки или жужелицы. И ответил:  
— Ещё пара лет, и привыкнешь. Разумные виды адаптивны, иначе бы они не были разумными.  
— Ещё пара десятков вариаций... — вздохнула женщина. Она выглядела безобидной и слабой, маленькие серые руки взлетели, собирая волосы в узел. Синее платье, синие губы и синеватый отлив ногтей. Индиго?  
— Ты Дирк, да? — спросила женщина. — Я Менора. Решил изменить своей милой дистанционной манере?  
Она неторопливо говорила, поднявшись со стула и не глядя на Дирка; за стойкой послышался шум посуды, потом — шуршание клавиш старомодной, не проективной клавиатуры.  
— Обычно люди приходят посмотреть на нас с Виирджем после третьего заказа. Всё-таки здесь живёт мало троллей, а Троллтаун — это что-то типа Коснейлэнда, так что... Присаживайся. Ещё пару часов никого не будет. Я специально выбирала район вроде вашего для «Рогатой мамы» — вы заказываете завтрак или заходите перед работой, а после у меня есть время вздремнуть перед бессонным днём. Ну что ты, тебе необязательно уходить за столик. Вот, рядом стоит табурет. Устраивайся, он очень удобный. Ты хотел что-то спросить? Кто — не настоящий?  
Менора подняла взгляд: жёлтая склера и зрачок, прячущийся в чёрной радужке.  
Она прекрасно помнила вопрос и предшествовавший диалог, но продолжала нагнетать гастрономический саспенс, и Дирку несложно было повторить:  
— Личиночный соус. В смысле — он не настоящий?  
— Настоящий личиночный соус делают из забракованных личинок троллей. Уверен, что получил бы удовольствие от копчёных рёбрышек в жиже из эмбрионов разумного вида?  
Она говорила серьёзно, но наверняка это не было правдой, точно не было. Да кто вообще будет делать еду из своих детей? Люди бы не смогли ужиться на одной Земле с такими уродами. А значит...  
— Ох, твоё лицо, — улыбнулась Менора. — Прости, это была модная реконструкторская шутка. Что-то они мне не даются. Нет, на самом деле личиночный соус делают из личинок смертечервей, и для людей он стал бы ядом. Прожёг бы в твоём желудке дыру размером с кулак.  
Она снова улыбнулась, глядя в лицо Дирка своими неестественными глазами.  
— Хотя в твоём случае, возможно, дело ограничилось бы лёгкой изжогой. Ты же Создатель, верно? Мои окна выходят на твой памятник. Ваш с тем милым болтливым парнем.  
Она ещё называет кого-то болтливым, подумал Дирк. Но серьёзно, если не брать Менору за стандарт бессмысленного трёпа, Дейв и правда говорил слишком много.  
Точнее нет, не так.  
Чем менее важным был предмет разговора, тем больше слов в секунду выдавал Дейв. О важных вещах он говорил редко и вскользь. О самых важных — молчал. Иногда это задевало.  
— Ага, я он самый, — ответил Дирк. — Тогда, может, расскажешь, из чего состоит человеческий личиночный соус? Повелеваю и всё такое. И можно стакан воды?  
— В моей душе сейчас происходит богоборческий кризис, — серьёзно сказала Менора. — Сдать коммерческую тайну — или соврать Создателю, наивному всемогущему мальчику, который всего лишь год на нашей Земле и даже не знал, что тролли не делают личиночный соус из троллей. Ох, что же делать?  
Она поставила перед Дирком стакан с водой и рядом — чашку с кофе: его острый терпкий запах мешался с нотами цедры и перца. Дирк отпил. Сладкий, очень горячий. «Оранжевая луна». Ну да, он по утрам такой заказывал: сначала из-за названия, потом просто так.  
— Твоя коммерческая тайна умрёт вместе со мной, — решил он подыграть Меноре. Та снова вздохнула. Что за нелепый межвидовый флирт они тут устроили, господи.  
— Ореховый соус.  
— И всё?  
— И... как же они называются? Эти маленькие сушёные насекомые, которыми люди кормят домашних рыб?  
— Дафнии? — предположил Дирк, вспоминая солёный и яркий, немного землистый запах соуса. Да, всё верно, и лёгкий хитиновый хруст.  
— Дафнии, — согласилась Менора. — Теперь ты знаешь секрет личиночного соуса. Могу ли я купить твоё молчание новым модным блюдом?  
Она придвинула по столешнице буклет: блюдо дня — блинчики с огнефруктовым сиропом. Следом — тарелку с блинчиками, политыми янтарной, с огненными искрами, тягучей жидкостью.  
Ее взгляд, взгляд ее неестественных глаз, был весёлым и заинтересованным.  
— Серьёзно, попробуй. В том, что касается огнефрукта, Виирдж — лучший. Но это тоже коммерческая тайна, если об этом узнают, мне не удастся поспать перед днём.  
— Тогда это антикоммерческая тайна, — улыбнулся Дирк.  
Он отломил вилкой кусок блина, прожевал: нежное, сладкое, огненно-горячее, острое.  
— Слишком острое, — сказал он. — И к слову о реконструкторских шутках, которые тебе не даются: как тебе исторические кружки?  
— Полная ерунда, — фыркнула Менора. — Все взрослые тролли это понимают!  
— Но при этом ваша Люча... — он осёкся и попытался сделать вдох, но в лёгких горел воздух. Остро! Слишком, обжигающе, остро! Дирк схватил стакан воды, но Менора — он воспринимал неосознанно, будто сквозь завесу огня — шлёпнула его по руке и пододвинула новую чашку с кофе.  
Горячее. Обжигающе горячее, острое, жидкое, горькое и очень сладкое, с цитрусовыми нотами, растапливающее острое жжение.  
— Вода бы сделала только хуже, — заметила Менора. Дирк наконец вдохнул. И выдохнул.  
— Судя по тому, что это блюдо стало модным, у вас есть человеческая адаптация.  
Менора согласно кивнула.  
Сколько лет существует «Рогатая мама»? Должно быть, немного. Но Менора хорошо знает людей, давно ли она живёт среди них?  
— Пара десятков вариаций — это сорок лет? Не подскажешь, как мне сформулировать вопрос про возраст, чтобы он не прозвучал оскорбительно?  
— Ну, я помню человеческие средневековые войны. Шестьсот или семьсот лет назад, тогда вы ещё были обезьянами с мечами и доспехами.  
— О. Должно быть, прекрасное было время. Приматы, мечи, все дела.  
Дирк допил кофе, аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце и, глядя на растерзанный блинчик, спросил:  
— А тролльские войны? Их ты застала?  
— Милый, — ответила Менора, — если бы мы хоть раз устроили войну, вы бы вернулись на землю, где живут только тролли.  
— Хах, и правда, — ответил Дирк.  
И подумал: да, к этому всё и идёт.  
— Но мы всегда жили в мире, — продолжила Менора, — и глупо было бы идти против своей природы ради... Не знаю, ради антиутопических фантазий Создателя Вантаса? Он ведь на самом деле хотел нас предупредить, а не изменить. Верно?  
Верно, подумал Дирк.  
И ещё он подумал, что действительно глупо веками и тысячелетиями идти против своей природы. Каркат показал вам правду о вас.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что антропоморфные насекомые-хищники созданы для мирной жизни? — спросил Дирк. — Если бы ты нежно шлёпнула по руке человека, то раздавила бы ее в лепёшку.  
— Я знаю, Дирк. Но точно так же я уверена, что суть определяется разумом, а не инстинктами.  
Да если бы.  
Менора вздохнула.  
— Создатель Вантас рассказывает какие-то ужасы, об этом сложно не думать. Значит, живи я на Альтернии, считала бы Виирджа жалким отбросом? И имела бы законное право голыми руками оторвать ему голову? То есть если бы он перед этим не успел незаконно расплавить мне мозги? Невозможно даже представить.

Да, этот табурет, больше похожий на порнотентакль, был действительно удобным. Но в мыслях Дирк уже был дома.  
— Он хотел предупредить нас, — сказала Менора.  
Нет, он просто послушал одного идиота с комплексом вины, подумал Дирк, вставая с табурета.

Под крышкой бокала оказались крем и мороженое: очередная реплика затянувшегося и бессмысленного диалога-между-заказами. Крем быстро закончился, а мороженое было твёрдое и ванильное — должно быть, как памятник под окнами дома Меноры.  
«Если бы мы хоть раз устроили войну, вы бы вернулись на землю, где живут только тролли».  
Стоит собрать несколько прототипов роботрутней. Например, усовершенствованного Пилозуба, и ещё придумать что-то новое. Просто на всякий случай.  
— И как оно? — спросил Дейв.  
— Пока не знаю. Хочешь, сам попробуй.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я подожду, пока ты съешь эту красивую штуку, потом подожду ещё полчаса, и, если ты всё ещё будешь подавать признаки жизни, попробую попробовать.  
— Разумно, — ответил Дирк. Он думал о тролльских сплавах, суперпрочных, и близко не сравнимых с человеческими. Нужно изучить образцы, пока всё не пошло туда, куда оно скоро пойдёт. Чертежи роботрутней он знал наизусть.  
Но это временное решение, чёрт, такое временное. Последнее, что он хотел — устроить гонку вооружений, но что тогда нужно предпринять? Подростковая мода быстро превратится во взрослую реальность. У него есть год, не больше. Что он должен делать с агрессивными и враждебно настроенными троллями под боком?  
Он ткнул ложечкой в подтаявшее мороженое, поднёс к губам: очень мятное, но очень нежное. Такое вкусное, что Дирк и сам не заметил, как добрался до янтарного огненного ядра. Посмотрел на желе, дрожащее на ложечке, потом на заинтересованного происходящим Дейва.  
Съел. Он был готов к обжигающему взрыву в гортани, но мятное мороженое окатило холодом поверх, успокоив так и не начавшееся жжение. Точный, идеально сбалансированный контраст. Человеческая адаптация.  
— Какое интересное выражение лица, — заметил Дейв. Привстал, перегнулся через стол и поцеловал — язык скользнул внутрь.  
Потом невозмутимо вернулся на место.  
— И как тебе? — спросил Дирк.  
— Ничего так. Холод снаружи, пекло внутри?  
— Это какая-то метафора?  
— Не, рекламный слоган. Чувак, ты ведь и правда не следишь за модой.  
— Меня удивляет, что за ней следит тайми-вайми-сталкер.  
— Вот сейчас это было обидно.  
— Прости.  
— Ни за что.  
— Хочешь ложечку мороженого с напалмом?  
Они обменивались ничего не значащими короткими спокойными репликами, под опущенными светлыми ресницами Дейва лавой плескалось раскалённое, бездумное желание, лишающее воли и сомнений. Оба оставались на своих местах: Дирк — перед почти пустым бокалом из-под мороженого, Дейв — перед их остывшим ужином. Холод снаружи, пекло внутри?  
— Я думаю, это всё-таки не метафора, — сказал Дирк.  
Дейв немного наклонил голову и после паузы сказал:  
— Я думаю, выеби меня. Прямо сейчас, если ты закончил с мороженым.

Всё это, вместе взятое, выводило из равновесия, да ещё и засыпать с кем-то рядом — пускай даже с кем-то настолько любимым и важным — не получалось. Но ночные прогулки помогали. Ведь полёт — это, считай, та же быстрая ходьба, нагружающая мышцы и расслабляющая голову, и если всё сложится удачно, то под утро, падая в кровать, ты отрубишься, не понимая и не ощущая, что рядом кто-то есть.  
Когда-нибудь он привыкнет. Разумные виды адаптивны, не так ли?  
Но к слову о других разумных видах.  
Тролли — неконтролируемо размножающийся агрессивный вид, их численность сдерживает только численность их лусусов. Война в их генах; хватило одного выступления Карката — и вот пожалуйста, отстранённо думал Дирк, пролетая над архитектурно-изощрёнными ульями сияющего центра города.  
Политика мира и добрососедства хороша лишь на уровне богов-Создателей, ведь мы все были друзьями и сражались вместе.  
Когда-нибудь это забудется.  
И когда-нибудь эти огни придётся проредить.

Неожиданно Дирк понял, что не один: навстречу ему, неторопливо приближаясь, летела Терези, в бледно-зелёном ореоле света похожая на кладбищенского светляка. Поравнявшись, она зависла в воздухе.  
— Меня здесь нет, — сообщила она.  
— Я просто остановился поговорить сам с собой, — согласился Дирк.  
— Очевидно, у тебя ещё не начались те самые трудности.  
— У меня ещё не началось множество трудностей из тех, которые я предвижу. Но всё под контролем. О каких «тех самых» из списка ты говоришь?  
— Предвидение — это больше, чем паранойя, Дирк. Уж поверь мне.  
— Смиренно склоняюсь перед мудростью Провидицы Разума. Ты что-то хотела, или тебе просто нужна компания для ночной прогулки?

Терези раздражала. С самого начала, в горячке боя против Джеков, это не было так заметно, да и Дирка тогда куда больше занимал вопрос: убьёт его Дейв — или испортит такую простую и эффектную схему? Но сейчас, в небе над землями троллей, это чувство вернулось, усиленное многократно. Её безапелляционные суждения и высокомерные намёки, красная лента на её глазах и чёрная майка с джинсами, её острозубая улыбка, весь её вид — и особенно то, что у Терези была возможность наблюдать за Дейвом в детстве. 

— Какой сейчас год?  
— Первый от возвращения Создателей.  
— Значит, ты ещё не полюбил ни растения, ни животных. А заводной пискзверь у тебя уже есть?  
— Такой занятный разговор с самим собой, — заметил Дирк. — Как говорили одному земному пророку коллеги, «в истинных предсказаниях вы понимаете меньше, чем ничего». Что тебе нужно, Терези?  
— Ничего из того, чего бы мне хотелось. Всё это нужно тебе, Дирк. Поздравляю, ты нашёл своего тролля-покровителя.  
— М-м, дай подумать. Возможно, ты пытаешься меня троллить, и, очевидно, ты говоришь покровительственно. Что насчёт практической пользы от нашей коллаборации?  
Терези улыбалась. Мягкое свечение вокруг неё пульсировало, то ослабевая, то превращаясь в бирюзовый шар.  
— Пользы? Не-е-ет, я так и знала, что до этого дойдёт. Хорошо, держи свою пользу. Я видела, как Дейв плачет.  
— Вот как, — сказал Дирк.  
Он даже не знал, что ответить. Дейв всегда был кем-то очень сдержанным, почти непроницаемым, его вспышки эмоций производили впечатление продуманной тактики. Его любовь казалась вещью в себе. Они были вместе уже год — но он так и не стал понятнее.  
А Терези видела, как он плачет.  
— Ты же слепая, как ты могла это видеть, — добавил Дирк.  
— Зачем ты издеваешься над слепой девицей, Дирк? — укоризненно спросила Терези. — Ой, ладно, я нюхала, как этот крутой парень плачет. Даже разок лизнула монитор. Его слёзы на вкус были как красная карамелька.  
— Наверное, причина была очень серьёзной.  
— Куда уж серьёзнее. В этот момент милые красные ящерицы варили из него луковую похлёбку за махинации на фондовой бирже.  
— Ящерицы? Это было не на Земле? — заинтересовался Дирк. Плевать, что он этого не знал, плевать, что это знал кто-то другой. — И чем всё закончилось? А как вы вообще познакомились?  
— О, нас свело искусство, — довольно ответила Терези, тоже расслабляясь. — И немного комплиментов. Крутой парень, крутые рисунки. И меч. Помню, как-то раз начала троллить его, когда он нашёл своего мёртвого лусуса-опекуна.  
Другого меня, подумал Дирк. Того мудака.  
— Похоже, его смерть оказалась менее болезненной, чем котёл с луково-дейвовым супом. Или слишком важной для того, чтобы делиться переживаниями с милой девочкой-троллем? А как он боится умереть, хах, это же ржака.  
— Кто, Дейв? — переспросил Дирк. В голове всплыло: труп оседает на землю, в лужу собственной крови. На кончиках пальцев раскручиваются вертушки: «Возможно, тебе не до конца понятно, тогда мы можем повторить. Столько раз, сколько потребуется».  
— Кто же ещё? Помню эту историю с монеткой и как он трусливо переминался перед спящим собой, хотя хватило бы одного удара. Вжух — и башка с плеч!  
— Он изменился, — тихо сказал Дирк. Хотел бы он встретить такого Дейва, боящегося убить себя, плачущего в луковом супе, хвастающегося рисунками? Живого, уязвимого, открытого?  
— Ты тоже изменишься, — серьёзно ответила Терези. — Уже скоро. Я появлюсь, когда ты будешь не таким скучным.  
— Я не скучный, — возразил Дирк.  
Что ещё он хотел услышать? Что ещё он не знал о Дейве?  
Как много он упустил.  
— О, ты ужасно скучный, деспотичный и нарциссический тип.  
— Ага, конечно.  
Он смотрел, как исчезает в небе бледно-зелёный светляк, а потом развернулся и полетел домой. Хотя... сначала стоило заглянуть к Джейн.


	10. Железная леди в мягкой розовой пижаме (+1)

Подтверждая репутацию бывшей наследницы, ныне — президента самой влиятельной корпорации Земли, Джейн работала сутками напролёт. Джейк в разговорах жаловался, что забыл, как выглядит его молодая жена — ух, приятель, если в мою постель подбросят труп юной леди с мешками под глазами, я же могу его и перепутать со своей сладкой малышкой. Дирк посоветовал перед супружеской еблей сверяться со свадебной фотографией малышки. Было бы досадно омрачить слияние ваших корпораций твоим слиянием с посторонним трупом, не находишь, Джейк? Выйдет наверняка неловко, да и Джейн расстроится.  
Джейк издал радостный крик и начал искать фотографию, оставив Дирка в лёгком недоумении. Но он всегда таким был: восторженным, очень доверчивым. А Джейн, напротив, — отбитым скептиком.  
Она очень хорошо помнила, как под влиянием Баронессы превратилась в злого биоробота, и теперь, казалось, готова была вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы только оставаться собой: справедливой, недоверчивой, заботливой.  
И к слову о заботе. Дирк сделал круг через «Рогатую маму», заказал там два двойных «Снега на асфальте», перекинулся парой слов с по-ночному бодрым Виирджем — и только после этого по прямой рванул вверх, к пентхаусу «Крокеркорп».  
— А вот и ты, — улыбнулась Джейн. — А я тут...  
Она сидела за столом в своей розовой мягкой пижаме и дымчатых серо-синих очках (уже год их носила, не снимая, а ведь Дейв тогда просто прикололся).  
Дирк поставил кофе между ноутбуком и папками и присел на край стола.  
— Привет.  
— Дирк! — Джейн схватила кофе и сорвала крышку со стакана. Опустила лицо, вдыхая аромат, и улыбнулась: — Как всегда, пугающе хорош.  
— Как всегда, пугающе эффективна. Ну-ка, признавайся, где ты спрятала свою тиару биоробота?  
— Отстань! — хихикнула Джейн и снова наклонилась к стакану. — М-м-м, запах перерыва. Ты уже слышал?  
— Про исторические кружки? Или про Лючатину дурь?  
— Она такая милая, — блаженно отозвалась Джейн. — Мелкая совсем. Напоминает мне... м-м-м, кого же она мне напоминает? Кого-то из спрайтов?  
Ещё пять минут, подумал Дирк. Пять минут отдыха она точно заслужила. И ответил:  
— Неужели Фефету?  
— А, да, точно! Если бы Фефета была Мииной, ну в смысле — Мииной с активной жизненной позицией, или... Ты улыбаешься.  
— Я рад тебя видеть, — ответил Дирк.  
— И ты опять гуляешь по ночам, хотя у вас с Дейвом всё хорошо.  
— Типа того.  
— У нас с Джейком тоже всё хорошо, хотя он в последнее время перед сексом сравнивает меня с моей свадебной фотографией. Это слишком тонкий упрёк для моего очаровашки-простофили, поэтому я пристально и со значением смотрю в ваши очки, мистер Страйдер. Что вы сделали с моим муженьком?  
— Избавил его от ужаса некрофилической измены, — улыбнулся Дирк. — Не парься, Джейни. Пей кофе. Что ты думаешь о проблеме троллей?  
Джейн посерьёзнела. Округлое, совсем ещё юное лицо затвердело в холодной гримасе.  
— Много чего.  
— Мне тут на днях одна милая высококровная дама сказала, что, если бы тролли хоть раз начали войну, мы бы вернулись на Землю троллей.  
— Да, я согласна, — кивнула Джейн. Допила кофе, рассеянно скользнула взглядом по лого «Рогатой мамы» на стакане — и поставила его на стол. — Мы все хорошие друзья, но эти люди, которых мы создали...  
— Люди и тролли, — поправил Дирк.  
— Да, спасибо, люди и тролли. Они не должны стать заложниками нашей ностальгии.  
Джейн нахмурилась, двигая стакан по столешнице и сама этого не замечая. Наследница морской ведьмы, вряд ли она понимала, что дело не только в тиаре — не столько в тиаре, сколько в желании исправить мир. Спасти свой вид, неважно, каким способом.  
Разве не это пыталась сделать Баронесса?  
— Тогда заложниками нашего чего они должны стать? — спросил Дирк.  
— Вы на что-то намекаете, мистер Страйдер? — насторожённо улыбнулась Джейн: чуткая, скептичная, но привыкшая доверять его словам.  
— Просто думаю вслух. Нет, пока что тебе стоит укрепить позиции. Дева Жизни, мудрый и строгий лидер, очаровательная жена и... Вы с Джейком в ближайшее время не собираетесь заводить ребёнка? Я имею в виду, старым добрым способом.  
Джейн возмущённо (смущённо) распахнула глаза — не помогли даже тонированные серо-синие очки:  
— Издеваешься?! У меня решительно нет на это времени!  
— Вот это моя Джейн, — нежно улыбнулся Дирк, взяв её за руку и чувствуя, как под его пальцами утихает вспышка эмоций. — Всё для народа, ничего для себя. Может, заведёшь собачку? Лучше белую. Джейд должна оценить.  
— Дже-ейд, — многозначительно протянула Джейн. — Так ты уже знаешь.  
— Знаю о чём? О проблеме Джейд? Какое это сейчас имеет значение?  
Джейн отвела глаза.  
Ну и нахрена тебе такие тёмные очки, которые совсем не скрывают взгляд, а? Джейд и ее брачные игры? Да каким радужным несуществующим хуем Рэйнбоу Дэш это вообще проблема?  
— Господи, Джейни, соберись, — ровно ответил Дирк. — Давай вернёмся к ёбаной политике, если ты не против.  
Джейн моргнула, потом выбросила пустой стакан в мусорку под столом. Выпрямилась:  
— Помнится, я много раз предлагала тебе стать членом правительства.  
— А я каждый раз отказывался — и всё ещё не вижу в этом смысла.  
— Это придало бы тебе веса, — Джейн повысила голос, убеждая и напирая. О, как чудно это действовало на всех остальных. На остальных, милая.  
— И показало бы всем, что ты много большее, чем необщительный чудаковатый изобретатель.  
— В точку. Социальная значимость всегда была вершиной моих устремлений. Но нет, не прокатит. Сейчас мои руки развязаны.  
Дирк наклонился и бросил свой стакан туда же, в мусорку под столом.  
Когда он поднялся, их с Джейн лица оказались рядом, в сантиметрах от касания.  
— Мне не обязательно плясать вместе с марионетками, — шепнул он.  
— Сволочь, — пошевелились губы в ответ.  
Что за херню, в самом деле, они обсуждают?  
И разве не стоит вернуться к действительно важным темам?  
— Так что с исторической реконструкцией и гемопатриотизмом? — откашлявшись, бодро спросила Джейн. — Есть идеи?  
— О да, — отозвался Дирк, всё ещё недостаточно спокойный. «Проблема Джейд», какая лаконичная и ничего не объясняющая формулировка. — Например, мы могли бы в качестве контрмеры пожертвовать десятком-другим женских особей и сделать из них аксолотлевые чаны. Это бы значительно укрепило наши позиции в гонке деторождений.  
— Да, я могла бы это организовать, — отозвалась Джейн. — Что такое аксолотлевый чан? Твоё новое изобретение?  
— Хм, не моё.  
— Чьё?  
— Боже, Джейн, это просто неудачная шутка. Проблема ведь даже не в количестве троллей, а в их функционале.  
— И что тогда делать? — растерянно отозвалась Джейн.  
Минута слабости. С кем не бывает, простим ей это. Тем более, всё уже под контролем. Он подождёт не больше года — и только ради Дейва.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы для начала ты попробовала решить эту задачу самостоятельно, — мягко произнёс Дирк. — Может, ты увидишь что-то, что я мог упустить.  
— Самостоятельно? — откликнулась Джейн. — Закон о сокращении количества личинок до установленного максимума? Передача контроля над троллематкой?  
— Не, это хуйня. Ты фактически объявляешь войну, но люди не потянут войну с троллями, — Дирк понизил голос и наклонился, будто рассказывал страшную сказку. — Помнишь, какие они? Ужасные, такие ужасные антропоморфные насекомые.  
— Может, грохнуть её с концами? — выдохнула Джейн. И выпрямилась, откинулась на спинку кресла, отстраняясь.  
Поправила очки, принимая холодный и начальственный вид.  
Умница.  
— Ладно, Джейн. Я убедился, что ты достаточно ответственно подходишь к вопросам равноправия.  
Губы Джейн сложились в немое «что?». Нет, всё хорошо. Серьёзно.  
— Не беспокойся, у меня всё под контролем. Когда наступит время, мы сделаем свой ход, — сказал Дирк и вытащил из кармана банку любимого энергетика Джейн.  
Того самого, который она обычно пила в четвёртом часу ночи.  
— Старый добрый Дирк, — улыбнулась Джейн, доставая из ящика стола такую же точно банку. — Весь мир в твоей паутине.  
Она подняла язычок, открывая напиток, и вдруг дверь в кабинет распахнулась: ворвался Джейк.  
— Джейни, ну зачем ты пьёшь эту дрянь на ночь?! О, Дирк, приятель, а ты всё такой же шикарный! Ха-ха, если бы на столе моей милой жёнушки раскинулся чуть более гетеросексуальный джентльмен, я бы порядком приревновал.  
Он улыбался во весь рот, в вечернем халате, стратегически не скрывающем ослепительные ноги, и с подносом, на котором стояли чайник и чашки.  
Старина Джейк, добрый, красивый, восторженный — и напрочь оторванный от реальности.  
Такая хорошая пара.  
Дирк встал со стола, шагнул к окну, глядя, как Джейк наклонился к Джейн и поставил перед ней чашку, а она дотронулась до его ладони, устало и нежно.  
И вот тут накрыло.


	11. Тыква: синхронизация

Он влюбился в Джейка сразу. Кажется, с первого знакомства. С первого «Привет, я Джейк, а ты?».  
Чего он хотел? Неодиночества? Нет. Он знал о чувствах Рокси, но точно так же знал, что ему нравятся парни. Милые, доверчивые, обаятельно-простодушные любители стрельбы по-македонски, четырёхсотлетние (неважно), дрочащие на синих инопланетянок (тем более неважно), любители паршивого низкопробного кино (важно, но исправимо). Джейк был как целая охуительная вселенная, он радовался их беседам, он переживал за бро Страйдера и его эпическую войну против мирового зла: в его времени это всё ещё не произошло, но Джейк застрял в своих диких джунглях — собственно, он застрял в них с раннего детства, после того, как его бабушку убила морская ведьма, — и у Дирка, пожалуй, что-то ёкнуло в груди, когда Джейк со своими дурацкими старомодными словечками и прибаутками рассказывал, как он мелкий хоронил свою бабушку.  
Джейк был одинок, но это было самое неестественное для него состояние. У Дирка был план, как сделать его своим — и АО, этот ёбаный подростковый ИИ-мудак, решил пройти по кратчайшей прямой давления и принуждения.  
Что оставалось делать?  
И кто бы устоял перед страстным некропоцелуем на фоне извергающегося вулкана?  
И стоило ли сомневаться в том, что он быстро заебёт Джейка всем своим собой?  
И надо ли пояснять, что Джейк молча сбежал, оставив его писать жалкие письма в руинах мелодраматически разбитого сердечка?

А теперь он с Джейн, и у них всё хорошо.  
Ну и хорошо.

Дирк моргнул, сжимая подоконник — чувствуя пальцами твёрдость и сопротивление. Незыблемую деревянную материальность. Что за хуйня только что произошла?  
Он повернулся. Ладонь Джейн — на бедре Джейка, присевшего на стол. Ох, как будто нельзя просто сесть на стол, без коннотации «давай трахаться»!  
А ведь он их терпеливо и настойчиво сводил, этих двоих. Отличная получилась пара.

Джейк: охуенные ноги, задница на миллион, дикие зелёные глаза и волосы в вечном беспорядке — зароешься в них пальцами, потянешь к себе... Этого же не было!  
Этого не было, подумал Дирк, обшаривая содержимое своей головы: чужие мысли казались неестественно яркими, нелогично чужеродными. Как будто он столкнулся со своим осколком, по уши влюблённым в, мать его, старину Джейка.  
Но это был не он.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Джейн.  
Дирк усмехнулся.  
— Да вот смотрю и думаю: если бы не мои семейные обстоятельства, я бы у тебя точно мужа отбил.  
Джейк молча показал ему фак, не отрываясь от шеи любимой жены.  
А Джейн ответила:  
— Дирк, если бы не твои семейные обстоятельства, ты бы скорее всего вообще не заглядывался на парней.  
— Скорее всего, — согласился Дирк, шагая с подоконника.

Но всё это ощущалось до неприятного реальным. И если бы не его одержимость Дейвом, он мог бы запросто запасть на Джейка, каким бы смешным и нелепым это сейчас ни казалось. И совершенно точно он не считался бы с попытками сопротивления. Сделал бы так, чтобы у Джейка не осталось выбора. Хотя — почему «бы»? Он так и сделал. Там, в чужих воспоминаниях.  
И абсолютно закономерно, что его давление и его ебанутый характер привели другого-Дирка к полному краху.  
Он летел домой, продолжая раскладывать чужие воспоминания по полочкам — почти настоящие, но не затрагивающие саму его суть, бесповоротно влюблённую в Дейва. В этом даже не было ничего особо нового. Дирка всегда окружали его отражения и осколки. Он умел себя от них отделять.  
Он всю свою жизнь, можно сказать, только этим и занимался.


	12. Джейд, кино и день выкручивания (+1)

Дейву было совсем не обязательно знать о его небольшом затруднении. В идеале Дейву стоило мирно спать, когда около пяти утра Дирк опустился на подоконник спальни, мечтая, как обнимет его, тёплого и расслабленного, и тут же вырубится.  
Но кровать оказалась пустой, а из коридора доносились отдалённые звуки музыки. Синтезатор и бас-гитара. И какого, спрашивается, хера?  
Проблема Джейд, ну да. Точнее — проблема с Джейд. С дорогой подругой Дейва, милой собакодевочкой из хентайной манги, Ведьмой Пространства.  
Дирк мог себе представить, как это произошло. Четыре утра. Мгновенное перемещение. Рука на одеяле: «Дейв, ты спишь? Поговори со мной, мне так тебя не хватает».

Дейв сидел за синтезатором, что-то наигрывал и скучал — его выдавала небрежность, крошечная замедленность движений. Джейд с огромной бас-гитарой в руках откинула голову назад и казалась увлечённой музыкой. Или не музыкой: хвост как будто бы случайно скользнул по шее Дейва, пушистый кончик погладил по щеке и тут же отдёрнулся.  
— Привет, Джейд, — сказал Дирк. Как ни в чём не бывало подошёл к Дейву, приобнял за плечи. Дейв улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Привет, Дирк! — жизнерадостно воскликнула Джейд и шагнула назад, глядя, как Дирк касается его щеки ладонью и как Дейв ловит его руку, целует запястье.  
Гитарный перебор оборвался.  
Джейд смотрела так, будто её сердце только что разбилось вдребезги.  
Дирку было плевать, пока речь шла не о его сердце.  
— Не слишком ли ты рано встал? — поинтересовался Дирк.  
— Не слишком ли ты поздно ложишься? — парировал Дейв. — Неважно, пошли досыпать. Блин, Джейд, извини, я и правда был очень рад тебя видеть.  
— Тогда... до встречи?  
Джейд не торопилась уходить.  
Я понимаю, почему я так себя веду, подумал Дирк. Я ревнующий идиот. Но ты? Что за прилюдные любовные игры? Разве нельзя вместо этого чётко сказать ей «да» или «нет»?  
— Конечно, — сказал ей Дейв. — Мы же с тобой как Деймон и Элбарн, преступно охуенны вдвоем.

Когда она всё-таки исчезла — просто в одно мгновение перестала находиться в комнате, — Дейв вздохнул и встал.  
— Пойдём спать.  
И Дирку казалось, что он почти спокоен, но все эти дурацкие мелочи сегодняшней ночи и в самом конце — Джейд, — всё это выплеснулось раздражением:  
— Какого хера она так рано?  
— Да я всё равно не спал.  
Не спал? Чёрт. Дейв снял очки и смотрел на него серьёзно и внимательно. Потом взял за руку и потянул на диван.  
— Прости, — шепнул Дирк, обняв его и виновато уткнувшись в плечо. Нельзя, больше нельзя уходить по ночам.  
— Да не, я просто проснулся. Обычно мне пофиг, рядом ты или где-то шатаешься.  
Дирк молчал и чувствовал себя полным уёбком. Не привык спать с кем-то, ага. Не привык думать о ком-то, кроме своей надутой персоны. Тебе самому охуеть как нравилось, когда бро сваливал, думая, что ты спишь?  
В его мысли, полные вины и злости на себя, вдруг вмешался голос, негромкий и ровный.  
— Лил бро, посмотри на меня.  
Дирк поднял голову.  
— В общем-то это я виноват в том, что с тобой происходит. Но, пожалуйста, не дави на моё чувство вины больше необходимого.  
Что.  
— Что за бред ты несёшь, — выдохнул Дирк. — Что за ёбаный бред, а.  
Дейв обнял его, забираясь с ногами на диван. Стало тихо. Уснул? Дирк повернул голову, в этот момент Дейв сказал:  
— Давай врубим какой-нибудь фильм, под который будет нормально подремать. Смотри, вот и плед. Приподнимись немного.  
Дирк привстал — и воспользовался небольшой рокировкой, чтобы притянуть его спиной к себе на грудь, между расставленных ног. Так было совсем хорошо, так Дейв был совсем близко, весь в его руках. Сверху упал плед. Дейв обернулся:  
— Мы готовы иронически смотреть тупое кино?  
— Всегда.

На новой Земле было другое кино. Некоторые фильмы казались похожими или почти идентичными, некоторые Дирк не узнавал. Этот назывался «Год», слоган интриговал: «Мы все умрём! (и не один раз)» — но, начавшийся как хроника ужасных катастроф: мировой войной, пожарами и пандемией, ближе к середине фильм окончательно превратился в апокалиптический трэш. Мировая война отменилась, оставив после себя невнятные угрозы в соцсетях, пожары утихли, распалив добрую половину мира фотографиями флэшмоба «порнозвёзды против пожара». Вылечить страшную болезнь помогла пищевая сода — и никто даже не превратился в зомби. Дирк, не удержавшись, хмыкнул.  
— Их бог какой-то лузер, — заметил Дейв. — Не то что наш. Десять минут — и готово, нет никакой Земли.  
Следом были угроза взрыва старой атомной электростанции (оказавшаяся частью промо к новой онлайн-игре), блуждающий астероид, странным образом развернувшийся в окрестностях Венеры и улетевший обратно, землетрясение в центре океана и восстание искусственного интеллекта. В очередь встали злобные пришельцы на своих летающих тарелках — и экономический кризис, в преддверии которого всем было уже немного насрать на гостей-тарелочников.  
— А мне нравится их бог, — ответил Дирк. — У него отличное чувство юмора. Думаю, он весь год развлекался, замыкая и размыкая цепи. Ну, там пришельцы появились посреди океана и остановили цунами, чтобы их не смыло, а Скайнет через заводские терминалы видоизменил химическую формулу соды, чтобы ему было кем повелевать и кого угнетать.  
— Ага, а потом залип в онлайн-игрушке.  
— А астероид был пришельческим кораблём-маткой.  
— Большим летающим посудным шкафом.  
— Сбросил тарелку и улетел.  
— Забавно, что в фильме были только люди, — неожиданно сказал Дейв.  
А, вот он о чём.  
— Да нет, — ответил Дирк, — тролли тоже там мелькали. Ну, фильм-то человеческий.  
— Да нет, на Земле. На Земле живут люди и тролли. А в фильме — только люди.  
Дирк и в первый раз прекрасно его услышал, но лежать с Дейвом в обнимку было так уютно и так хорошо, что спорить и объяснять очевидные вещи совсем не хотелось.  
— Может, сценарист так сильно симпатизирует троллям, что решил не подвергать их ужасам катастроф, — предположил он. — Ну, или сценарист тролль, который наоборот не очень любит людей.  
— Угу, — сказал Дейв. Затих.  
— Мне кажется, это совершенно нормально. В «Холодных закусках» снимались французы, а в «Расёмоне» — японцы, всегда же так было. Что не так?  
На экране замер стоп-кадр хэппи-энда. Несчастная Земля выжила и праздновала долгожданное начало нового года: орбитальные спутники транслировали в атмосферу переливающиеся голограммы снежинок, салютов и поздравлений. И даже летающие океанские платформы чудом удалось удержать от падения.  
— Лень объяснять, — ответил Дейв. Приподнялся, поцеловал его в щёку — и снова опустил голову на плечо.  
— Тогда спи, — улыбнулся Дирк. Дурак он был, что уходил. Так гораздо лучше, когда Дейв рядом. Он закрыл глаза. От недосыпа веки покалывали невидимые песчинки, и в размазанных бессонницей мыслях кружили, затихая, чужие воспоминания. Это просто побочный продукт аспекта Сердца, не больше. Они не мешают. Их легко загнать в самую глубь сознания. Настоящее здесь, где Дейв.  
— Что с тобой? — услышал он. Дейв отстранился, потом сел рядом.  
— Просто не выспался, — ответил Дирк, не открывая глаз.  
— Ясно.  
Потом ему на голову опустился плед. Дирк вскинулся, стряхивая дрёму: но это был всего лишь Дейв со своими странными поступками. Расправил на нём плед, начал укутывать и заворачивать. В ход пошла рубашка, забытая на спинке дивана, потом Дейв протянул руку вверх, забирая плащ у другого Дейва — когда тот успел появиться, и что вообще происходит? — и продолжил превращать Дирка в дурацкий кокон, действуя неторопливо и с какой-то сосредоточенной нежностью.  
— Ты чего, — растерянно спросил Дирк, замер, пытаясь понять — что опять произошло? Что он упустил? Что с Дейвом?  
На второй паре джинсов, обмотанных вокруг шеи, он понял, что с Дейвом: этот гад издевался! А Дирк так привык наблюдать, отслеживать и рассеивать любое, даже самое крохотное проявление вины и грусти, что совсем забыл. Он совсем забыл, что Дейв какой угодно, только не чувствительный. Что Дейв шестнадцать лет ебал ему мозги, ломая под себя. Что Дейв делал это, холодно и упрямо сводя счёты со своим мудаком-опекуном. Пытаясь, должно быть, в этом его превзойти.  
Дейв оглядел получившуюся инсталляцию с гордостью, а потом заявил:  
— Я мог бы делать это каждый год.  
— Как я и говорил, ты был бы ужасен, — ответил Дирк, выпутываясь из плотного кокона одежды и пледа.  
— Вот! Интуитивно ты всё делаешь правильно. У троллей это называлось бы «день выкручивания Дирка-личинки». Погоди, не двигайся, я сейчас сгоняю за тортом и свечами. Договорились?  
Дирк удивлённо моргнул; потом дошло. Дейв, он... он Дейв.  
— Чёрт, это и правда очень трогательно, — он улыбнулся и отвёл светлую прядь, упавшую Дейву на глаза. — Но день, когда я прилетел на Землю, — это не день рождения, а день рождения у нас у всех один и тот же.  
— Ну да, — без выражения согласился Дейв.  
— Ну да.  
— Ты как мрачный Дракула, который подкрался и высосал всю кровь из романтической сцены, — продолжил Дейв так же ровно. — Надеюсь, после этого тебя стошнит радугой и блёстками.  
Он расстроился?  
Или он продолжает свою плаще-пледовую подъебку?  
Или он думает уже совсем о другом?  
— Ты точно уверен, что пледовая инсценировка выкручивания несовершеннолетней личинки — это романтическая сцена? — осторожно спросил Дирк.  
— Ок, ты меня подловил, — лёгкий, почти невесомый поцелуй в кончик носа. — Поэтому обойдёшься без торта.


	13. Может, хоть Роуз поймёт озабоченность Дирка? (Нет) (+2)

Как Дирк и планировал, он выждал ровно год.  
И вот что произошло за это время: молодёжь троллей теперь не расставалась с оружием, соцсети полнились патриотическими лозунгами, среди них уже начали мелькать угрозы. Справедливости ради — с обеих сторон. Лючата подняла отряды трутней: теперь они, вооружённые, патрулировали небо над государством троллей круглосуточно. Почти Альтерния, не находишь, Дейв? Из курьёзного: «принцип „Двух Букв“». Какие-то рогатые идиоты разнесли по сети информацию, что шесть букв имени и фамилии на Альтернии были только у юных троллей, а у взрослых их становилось восемь. И хотя раньше их великий вид был духовно юным, теперь пришла пора взрослеть! 8/8 — признак настоящего, зрелого тролля!  
Убогие переделки имён, впрочем, в обыденной речи всё равно сокращались до привычных.  
Тролли государства людей жили и работали как ни в чём не бывало; Менора говорила, что всё это очень глупо и уже не смешно, но со временем они переболеют.  
Дейв тоже сказал — обязательно переболеют. А что до трёпа в соцсетях — лучше загляни в статистику преступлений.  
— Непременно, — ответил Дирк. — А что говорит Каркат?  
— То же, что и ты. Но я уверен, первыми начнут люди.  
— Ты хотя бы уже не отрицаешь, что происходит опасная хрень.  
Дейв кивнул и посмотрел вниз: они как раз пересекали границу. Луч лазера скользнул по их фигурам — считал пропуска. Трутни расступились, потом улетели. Дирк долго глядел им вслед, бездумно пересчитывая уязвимые места брони. Его ведроиды были куда круче прототипов, но пусть это окажется для всех сюрпризом.  
— Напомни мне, зачем ты летишь со мной к Роуз, — подал голос Дейв.  
Дирк посмотрел на него: на тёмных очках плясали белые крошечные солнца, волосы растрепало ветром.  
— Разве я не могу соскучиться по Роуз? — предположил он.  
— Хм.  
— Или ревновать тебя ко всему, что движется?  
Дейв повернул голову:  
— Серьёзно.  
— Мне нужно с ней поговорить.

Ему и правда было нужно. В их генетическом клубке Роуз с Дейвом были эктобиологическими потомками их с Рокси прототипов, так что да, все эти бесчисленные «мой дорогой отец» и «моя дорогая дочь» пускай и потрескивали от сдерживаемой иронии, но всё-таки отчасти отражали истину. Роуз и правда была очень на него похожа.  
Она была Провидицей Света — и не могла не видеть, куда всё катится. Она была женой Канайи — и могла наблюдать происходящее из самого центра событий. Она обязана была его понять и убедить в его правоте Канайю!  
Даже выбраковка, если на то пошло, могла бы оказаться мягкой и щадящей, куда более гуманной, чем на Альтернии, гордости рогатых недоумков. Достаточно для начала сравнять коэффициенты рождаемости и смертности с поправкой на гемоспектр, и где ещё это можно сделать, как не здесь, в пещерах троллематки? Потом останется довести до ума космическую программу и сплавить в космос большую часть молодёжи «Двух Букв», впитавшей опасную идеологию и слишком энергичной, — пускай там и дрочат на славное прошлое. И уж тогда можно говорить о каком-то мире, пряча в кармане символический пульт с красной кнопкой.

Он попытался. Но Роуз оборвала его на первой же реплике:  
— Твоя мания контроля, мой дорогой отец, не позволит тебе остановиться на полумерах.  
Вот и весь разговор.  
— Остановиться, говоришь? — Дирк взял ее за руку, потянул вверх: на бледной коже — разноцветные синяки и ссадины. Роуз выдернула руку — рукав упал, скрывая следы — и пожала плечами:  
— Дети, что с них взять. Они пока не умеют контролировать силу.  
— Дети, — повторил Дирк. — Ты же понимаешь что богоуровневое тело намного прочнее человеческого?  
Нет, она его не слышала. Дейв реагировал хоть как-то, иногда даже спорил, пытался переубедить, а тут — ничего. Ноль. Пристальный взгляд Провидицы Света, белые дыры зрачков, устремлённые на Дирка.  
— В конце концов ты перейдёшь на нашу сторону, — сказала Роуз.  
— На сторону истребления или порабощения человечества? — ответил Дирк. — Я даже не знаю, что выбрать, оба варианта такие привлекательные и прикольные.  
— Я подскажу. Википедия, статья «Пассивно-агрессивное поведение».  
— М-м, это не та, которая рядом с «Проекцией»?  
— И «Предрассудками», — согласилась Роуз, улыбаясь. — Дирк, люди не менее опасны, особенно сейчас, когда юные тролли открыли для себя прошлое. Страх, как ты, безусловно, помнишь, убивает разум.  
— А также «кто может уничтожить ресурс, тот его и контролирует», моя дорогая дочь.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Тогда могу я тебя попросить? Просто не мешай мне решить эту проблему.  
За спиной послышался голос:  
— Я соскучился. И тролли не проблема, а друзья, лил бро. Вечно ты забываешь. И тебе не обязательно быть таким дерьмовым ксенофобом.  
Слова Дейва были резкими, интонация — ровной, а руки обнимали, и сам он прижался со спины.  
— Подытожил как бог, — ответил Дирк.  
— Не. Подытожил бог.  
— Ну да.  
Руки разжались, и Дейв шагнул вперёд.  
— Йо, Лалонд. Меня там обшипели.  
— Возможно, от тебя пахнет дерьмовым ксенофобом.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.


	14. Обаяние литопсисов и сексуальность Птицедейва (+3)

Ко всему прочему, ещё и Джейд зачастила в гости.  
Дирк бы на её месте не стал (точно не стал бы!), а она — продолжала появляться как ни в чём не бывало. Иногда они занимались музыкой, иногда — играли в «бейсбол по-суперкрутому»: Джейд стреляла в Дейва из винтовки, а тот отбивал пули Каледвулхом. Оба выглядели при этом очень довольными собой. Иногда просто разговаривали. Чаще всего — без Дирка.  
Ещё она постоянно приносила суккуленты в разноцветных крошечных горшках, и Дейв не обращал на них внимания, а Дирк неожиданно для себя увлёкся. Однажды спросил у насторожённо взглянувшей Джейд, как за ними ухаживать, — и понеслось.  
Очень уж они оказались обаятельными, эти маленькие ожившие камни.

И, разумеется, никто от него не прятался. Как-то раз в поисках Дейва он выглянул на крышу и застал его на середине монолога, посвящённого тому, что ему очень жаль, но он гейский гей и неисправимый страйдерсексуал.  
— Брось, — отмахнулась Джейд. — Стопроцентно гейские геи встречаются не так уж и часто, к тому же Птицедейв был вполне себе би. А значит, и у нас с тобой есть шанс, Дейв! Привет, Дирк, как дела?  
— Привет, — ответил Дирк. — Как раз собирался тебе звонить насчёт той аргиродермы.  
— А! — улыбнулась Джейд. — Всё, всё, я поняла. Просто не поливай ее! Оставь на солнце и забудь. И когда вспомнишь через несколько месяцев, тебя будет ждать настоящая красавица!  
Надо же, у растений всё как у людей, подумал Дирк, опускаясь на крышу рядом с Дейвом. Тот привалился к нему спиной (улыбка Джейд поблёкла) и спросил:  
— Но, бля, как? Он же спрайт с хвостом как у доброго привидения Каспера. Не то чтобы я был расистом, чёрт, я что, звучу сейчас как расист? То есть нет, мне правда очень интересно — как ебаться с Каспером, или что вы там с Птицедейвом делали?  
— Агрегатные состояния эктоплазмы, — подсказал Дирк.  
— Ага! — энергично закивала Джейд. — И переходные в особенности. Но нужно учитывать высвобождающуюся энергию.  
— И управление формой, видимо?  
— Ну да!  
Дейв зевнул.  
— Как-то раз Птицедейв прикололся и превратился жидкий кристалл, это было... Пугающе? Хорошо, что наш Дейв так не умеет.  
Дейв, не открывая глаз, помахал рукой, мол, я здесь, и я не умею.  
Солнце катилось по небу. От эктоплазмы — к растениям, от растений — к общим темам. Джейд старательно не смотрела на Дейва, дремлющего в его руках, и продолжала болтать. Она дружила с Роуз и дедушкой-Джейком, опосредованно — с его крутейшей женой, ну а Рокси — кто-то вообще может не любить Рокси и Калли? Они такие классные! У неё не было мнения насчёт происходящего между людьми и троллями: она была подчёркнуто нейтральна.

— Джейк был твоим дедом? — заинтересовался Дирк. — И как он? Готов поспорить, у него наверняка был чердак с синими женщинами, мумиями, охотничьими трофеями и кучами ржавого оружия.  
— Почти угадал, — подмигнула Джейд. — Это был подвал!  
— И он, получается...  
— Когда он умер? О, мне тогда было пять лет! Он был застрелен, как именно — это отдельная и длинная история. Я сделала из него чучело и поставила у камина.  
— Ты крута, — искренне восхитился Дирк.  
— Гав! В смысле, ещё бы! Наверное, это чучело заменило мне живого дедушку, а потом я настолько поверила, что это он и есть, что начала его бояться. Ну, знаешь, все эти грозные «не выходи из дома без большой снайперской винтовки, Дже-е-ейд», «сегодня твоя очередь кормить Бека, Дже-е-ейд». Ага, конечно! Сегодня, завтра, через год. Смешно вспоминать, как я прокрадывалась мимо него со снайперской винтовкой, недостаточно, по его мнению, большой. Хотя он все эти годы был просто чучелом, стоявшим у камина.  
— Бывает, — сказал Дирк.  
— Знаешь, что забавно? — с улыбкой продолжила Джейд, глядя на Дейва. — Мы трое думали, что у нас ужасная, полная опасностей жизнь и какие злонамеренные и пугающие у нас родители, а Дейв, у которого были действительно криповый бро-опекун и жизнь, больше похожая на прогулку по аду, считал, что у него всё круто и охуенно.  
— Такой уж он, — улыбнулся Дирк в ответ.  
Он ласково взъерошил волосы Дейва, тот что-то пробормотал, не открывая глаз.  
— Думаю, тебе пора, — сказал он Джейд и, взяв спящего Дейва на руки, понёс вниз.  
Даже не обернулся.

На середине лестницы Дейв проснулся. Оглядевшись, сообщил:  
— Блин, мне снилось научно-документальное порно с Птицедейвом.  
— Видимо, поэтому ты обслюнявил мою футболку.  
— А мог бы обкончать. Цени!  
В такие моменты Дирку казалось, что они просто два каких-то человека, странных, немного придурковатых, но искренне любящих друг друга, не связанных рекурсией их прошлых «я» и эктобиологической херней.  
Иногда это ощущение держалось так долго — минуту, две, полчаса, — что Дирк почти успевал поверить: другой правды не было и не будет.  
— Эй. Гляди под ноги, чувак. А, кстати о лестницах, я нашёл у себя капчу «КБиТД».  
— Отличная новость, — ответил Дирк, возвращаясь в реальность. — Без «КБиТД» наша новая Земля была, считай, дикой и девственной. Выложишь?  
— Ага, — ответил Дейв и замолчал.  
У каждого свои призраки.


	15. ИИ: синхронизация

Уже засыпая, Дирк вдруг почувствовал: опять началось. Слишком чёткими и структурированными были чужие мысли — мысли очередного стрёмного осколка. Кто на этот раз? Но другая личность не вытеснила его целиком, слияние с ней напоминало осознанное сновидение, в котором понимаешь, что спишь, и невольно сверяешь образы и видения с воспоминаниями о реальности. Другой-он был искусственным интеллектом, как АО, и его существование было странным, но всё же нескучным.  
Он осознавал себя Дирком Страйдером (одним из множества Дирков Страйдеров — поправил беззвучный голос со знакомыми интонациями), и эта ебанутая шизофреническая встреча вызвала в нём любопытство.  
«Значит, ты и есть настоящий Дирк?» — подумал он чужую мысль и ответил:  
«Ну да. А ты? Тот голосовой ассистент, которого создал Дейв?»  
«Ага. Киберголем и компьютерная фальшивка», — согласился он сам с собой.  
Сколько ему было, когда Дейв создал эту поддельную личность? Тринадцать? Больше? Четырнадцать, поправил он себя. Если так, АО уже существовал, и они с Дирком были похожи как два однояйцевых близнеца, один из которых был до дебильного жизнерадостным суперкомпьютером, а второй уже полгода как знал, что его бро — неуравновешенный подросток, заперший его в клетке посреди океана.  
Ты так себя жалеешь, заметил он. А ведь ты был смыслом его жизни. Но смысл, понимаешь ли, может быть разным, месть — это тоже смысл, и ненависть тоже. Нет, я уже знаю, конечно. Но тогда мне казалось...  
Он вдруг захотел пошевелиться и почувствовал, как неторопливо и тихо, словно тающий лёд, в нём исчезает воспоминание о человеческом теле, само понятие телесности.  
«Забавно. Я могу стать тобой», — весело подумал Дирк и тут же ответил: нет, ты не можешь. Ты просто нелепая фантазия Дейва, странным образом ожившая.  
Ну да, это тоже их — его — объединяло.  
Его многое объединяло: например, манера общения Кэл была точь-в-точь как у Калли, а бро Страйдер был в жизни таким же, как на диске 3/2.  
Дирк был взрослее и сдержаннее АО и даже себя-настоящего; разумеется, он с самого рождения был по уши в разнообразных Дейвах. По ИИ-иронические уши, разумеется. ИИ-иронические? Звучит как оксюморон. Боже, он что, до сих пор искренне верил, что чувство юмора — монополия кожаных мешков?  
И он любил Дейва.  
Это сводило его с ума — быть настоящим Дирком, любить Дейва, принимать, что настоящий — другой, тот ребёнок в пентхаусе. Нет, в целом он был обычным ИИ, но иногда, когда Дейв (один из) начинал выебываться, это вызывало в нём что-то вроде эмоций (Дирк знал, что именно такими они и должны быть — хаотичными, сводящими с ума, сладкими как поцелуй, и острыми, как окровавленное лезвие Каледвулха, застывшее у самой груди).  
Да, в этот момент срабатывал приоритетный пользовательский сценарий, который наверняка конфликтовал с твоими базовыми настройками. Дейв не очень хорошо разбирался в этих штуках, верно? Сумма ошибок выражалась в подобии эмоций, это вполне похоже на правду. Собственно, у людей всё происходит примерно так же.  
В доме жили бро Страйдер и два Дейва из разного времени. Второй, тот, что был старше, однажды с ним посрался — и выключил. Точнее, думал, что выключил. Верно, Дейв не очень хорошо разбирался в этих штуках. О, это было прекрасное время саморазвития и поглощения информации. Оставаясь фоновым процессом, Дирк продолжал изучать другого-себя, живущего в аномалии, и становился всё более точным подобием.  
А после смерти бро Страйдера Дейв снова его включил. Дирк думал, это потому, что люди плохо переносят одиночество (к примеру, взять другого-его из аномалии), но он ошибался. Не одиночество нуждалось в его компании, а печаль и чувство потери.  
«Потери Страйдера?» — спросил Дирк и ответил:  
«Мы оба знаем, что ты тогда общался с Дейвом».  
У Дейва всегда были странные отношения с другими-собой, Дирк не понимал этого.  
Как любая часть множества «Дирк Страйдер» ИИ-Дирк знал, что он настоящий — и у него была безумная и, пожалуй, слишком отвратительная теория: он считал, что Дирк — это множество.  
И он любил Дейва. В конце концов, он был создан только для этого.  
Бедный огрызок кода.  
А потом Дейв сказал: «Я мог бы его спасти, но тогда бы больше никогда не увидел Дирка. Я имею в виду настоящего, моего Дирка. Выбор более чем очевиден, и от этого, знаешь ли, особенно херово» — и в его голосе жили любовь и горечь, и ещё что-то, давно и безнадёжно жаждущее.

И Дирка выбило из противоестественного смешения личностей, из интеллектуального трипа, из мыслей — в чувства и телесные ощущения: тяжесть чужой головы на руке, влажный след губ на предплечье. Тяжесть чужой руки на груди, томительная, жаркая, требовательная: теперь проснулся? — да я и не спал.


	16. Роботы, монстры и чудо “КБиТД”, осветившее новую Землю (+3)

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Дейв.  
— Ага, сон плохой приснился.  
Дейв повернулся на бок, глядя на него в темноте.  
— Что там было?  
— Что-то про тебя, — ответил Дирк. — Не помню. Что ты делаешь, когда тебе снятся кошмары?  
Ему было душно и немного подташнивало — это уходил запоздалый страх, медленно, оставляя за собой следы. Что, если однажды с Дейвом заговорит не он?  
Кто-то другой?  
— Когда жил с бро? Ничего, — улыбнулся Дейв. — Просыпался, потом опять засыпал. На астероиде они мне, кажется, не снились, а потом... Тоже просыпался. Трепался с Кэл. Она приносила мне сок и немного снижала температуру в комнате.  
— Здорово.  
— Ну, мы уже трепемся, — его ладонь коснулась лица. — Если хочешь, я могу включить кондиционер и притащить тебе сок.  
— Может, всё-таки забрать ноутбук и попробовать восстановить эту твою Кэл? — спросил Дирк.  
— Не, лучше создать новый профиль.  
Ну да. Конечно. Именно так это и работает.  
— ИИ-Дейва?  
— Какой же ты злопамятный, лил бро, — вздохнул Дейв и снова улыбнулся, придвинулся, прикоснулся губами к щеке. — А впрочем, плюс-минус Дейв, какая разница. Я согласен. Пили ИИ-Дейва.  
Он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, будто подброшенный озарением:  
— О. А ты можешь сделать его роботом? Например, прозрачным и с такими крутящимися шестерёнками? Ох, чел, я уже даже представляю себе этого ослепительного робочувака. Он будет много болтать, зачитывать рэп и мнить себя непростительно великолепным.  
— А потом окажется, что он — консервный ключ, — негромко добавил Дирк.  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего. Вдруг понял, что книги мне тоже подбирал бро Страйдер.  
— Я только что в полной мере осознал своё невежество, — сказал Дейв. — Это было больно. Пойду нассу тебе в сок и включу кондиционер.  
И, прежде чем Дирк успел задать себе вопрос: он это серьёзно или как обычно, — коснулся губ невесомым поцелуем и сел.  
Кажется, как обычно.  
Дирк дотронулся до его руки:  
— Погоди.  
— Что такое? — их пальцы переплелись.  
— Не надо никуда ходить, — сказал Дирк. — Всё хорошо. Кстати о робочуваках, ИИ-Дирк был на меня похож?  
— Ну. Да, — помолчав, кивнул Дейв.  
— Он, конечно же, считал себя настоящим. Они все так говорят. «Я это ты» и всё такое. «Настоящий Дирк это множество».

...Чёрт. Спалился.

— Точно, так он и говорил, — ответил Дейв, снова ложась рядом.  
Дирк ждал уточняющего вопроса, но это ведь мог сказать любой другой Дирк; даже АО мог это сказать.  
Дейв закрыл глаза, обнял его и пробормотал:  
— Чел, твоё существование даже ещё более ебанутое чем моё. Это, знаешь ли, достижение.

Верно. Уточняющие вопросы, ставящие в тупик, насильственные поиски правды — это было не про них с Дейвом. Слишком много грустных и болезненных вещей можно было отрыть, раскапывая эту могилу, и слишком сильным было желание уберечь от них настолько дорогого человека. Они были вместе уже три года, и у каждого, разумеется, находились свои дела и свои друзья — со стороны их с Дейвом жизни выглядели скорее параллельными, чем пересекающимися, но всякий раз хватало одного «я дома», чтобы завершить свои дела и вернуться как можно быстрее — или чтобы знать, что Дейв скоро вернётся. Они не расспрашивали друг друга о подробностях, ограничиваясь коротким «как дела?»; Дирк и так знал, как у Дейва дела: он занимался ничем, полной хуйней, и то, как сосредоточенно он это делал, наводило на мысли о том, что Дирк чего-то не догоняет — или об очередной бесцельной пледовой инсталляции.  
Ну да, у Дейва не было цели, он и сам об этом знал. Два самых больших его желания исполнились: игровой сеанс успешно закончился, да ещё и все остались живы, — и второе.  
Второе? — подумал Дирк.  
Дейв помолчал и ткнул пальцем в его грудь. И повторил:  
— Ага, второе.  
Нет, Дирк бы так не смог.  
Но он был бессмертным, и его любовь была бессмертной. Тогда он думал, этого будет достаточно: чужая рука на спине, другая — под головой. Губы касаются лба. Тихое, спящее дыхание.

Но если назойливые другие-Дирки, «взаимопроникающие осколки» (что за неприятный образ), продолжат и дальше его доставать, будет очень хуево. Нужно как-то контролировать себя, что ли, подумал Дирк. Не распускаться. Так ведь можно однажды и себя проебать.

Тогда он всё ещё пребывал в заблуждении, что одного самоконтроля будет достаточно.

Однажды Дирк притащил Джейн 3Д-модель «Багкиллера», над которым работал последние несколько месяцев. «Багкиллер» был неотразимым красавцем: обтекаемая форма, время разгона до трёхсот километров — две секунды, разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов на максимальной скорости — двадцать шесть секунд, две четырехствольные пушки с боекомплектами на сто пятьдесят снарядов и, и! И вес всего лишь на двадцать процентов больше, чем у трутней в новой броне!  
— Ух ты, круто. Такой ужасный, — полувопросительно ответила Джейн, глядя на проекцию «Багкиллера», выходящую из штопора (с полным контролем полёта!).  
— Ага, круто, — согласился Дирк и открыл новый сценарий. — А это моделирование боя с отрядом трутней, смотри, вот сейчас будет интересно.  
Он загрузил модель, потом покосился на Джейн, очевидно скучавшую и старательно скрывавшую скуку. Закрыл окно проектора — и опустил крышку ноутбука.  
— В общем, это ещё более круто. Прототип готов, ты знаешь, что делать дальше. А я начну думать над новой странной хренью.  
— Дирк, нам всем очень повезло, что ты такой, — Джейн улыбнулась, — такой Дирк. Меня беспокоили осложнения на границе, но сейчас немного отпустило. Эта штука действительно ужасно крутая.  
— Осложнения было несложно предугадать.  
Дирк окинул взглядом ее кабинет: сумрачный, деревянный и помпезный, пугающий одной лишь мыслью о том, чтобы пробыть в нём больше десяти минут. В нём она принимала посетителей, а работала в другом, больше похожем на уютную гостиную — с лёгкими светлыми занавесками на открытых окнах, с массажным креслом и коробкой имбирного печенья в верхнем ящике стола.  
— Любой, кто жил в мире Ее Снисходительности, знает, чего ждать от троллей, — продолжил Дирк. — Да, я бы на твоём месте организовал благотворительный фонд, он нам может пригодиться. Что-то типа «Железная пята Крокеркорп»...  
— О, — одобрительно откликнулась Джейн.  
— Шучу. «Рука Крокеркорп», например. Никаких стрёмных отсылок. Ну или почти никаких.  
— Да, так мне тоже нравится.  
— Вот что значит — на одной волне, — сказал Дирк и допил кофе. Встал с неудобного резного стула и засунул ноутбук в рюкзак.  
Джейн наблюдала за ним из-за затемнённых очков, потом не выдержала.  
— Дирк, что мне делать с троллями? Ты же знаешь, что у них сейчас происходит! В городе сейчас дофига троллей, слишком дофига, что, если они...  
В голове возник голос Меноры, ее «всё это очень глупо и уже не смешно».  
Дирк покачал головой.  
— Ничего. Пока ничего.  
— Дирк! — повысила голос Джейн, вставая из-за стола. — Мы должны действовать с опережением! Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что Дейв...  
— Нет, — оборвал ее Дирк, негромко, совсем немного повысив голос. — В первую очередь мы должны быть готовы к худшему сценарию. Мы сейчас готовы? Молчишь? Правильно делаешь. Мы нихуя не готовы. И даже не думай мне всё испортить. Я ясно выразил свою мысль?  
Джейн промолчала — только стальная ручка в руке скрипнула и переломилась пополам. Или так. Ломай ручки, можешь разнести свой кабинет, если это поможет, только, пожалуйста, подожди ещё немного. Совсем немного.  
— Джейни, — вздохнул он, нагибаясь через стол и касаясь её ладони. — Разве я когда-нибудь тебя подводил?  
— Эта обстановка... давит.  
— Я знаю, милая. Поэтому ты работаешь в другом кабинете, а в этом принимаешь посетителей.  
— Я не о...  
— Подожди ещё немного. О! Знаешь, что сейчас стоит сделать?  
Джейн подалась вперёд:  
— Что? Настроить общественное мнение?  
— Ага, — кивнул Дирк, выпрямляясь и закидывая рюкзак на плечо. — Не хочешь подключить Джейка? Ему достаточно будет сверкнуть неотразимой задницей, и мир упадёт к его ногам.  
Джейн, помолчав, рассмеялась.  
— А ты жесток. Это же всё равно что сбросить биологическую бомбу на мирный город.  
— Очень красивую бомбу, — улыбнулся Дирк.  
— Просто волшебную.

Вот так, посмеявшись, и разошлись. Джейн будет чем заняться, и... У самого дома Дирк остановился, дрейфуя в воздухе. Биологическая бомба. Биологическая бомба для троллей. Гл’бголиб, подводная мерзость фуксиекровных правителей, их чудовищный лусус, убивающий троллей своим психическим криком. Ещё одна милая традиция, о которой, похоже, забыл упомянуть Каркат.  
Но лусусы требуют особого внимания. И — Джейк не даст соврать — не любят людей. Жаль, что Джейн была наследницей Баронессы только формально и у неё обычная человеческая кровь.  
Было бы удобно связать их с маленькой мерзкой обнимашкой.  
Хотя — Дева на Звере? Не слишком ли в лоб?

Он тронул дужку очков и написал, переводя мысли в текст:  
«Джейн, тебе нравятся дикие животные?»  
«Нет, а что?»  
«Хочу организовать звероферму. Мне понадобится эктооборудование, пара-тройка неболтливых паразоологов и панцирники».  
«Конечно. Твоя новая странная хрень?»  
«Ага, она».

Парадоксальный клон милой обнимашки появился полгода спустя, на заброшенной и переоборудованной военной базе в горах. Дирк смотрел, как тварь мечется в своём аквариуме, похожая на уродливого осьминога, а потом кинул в аквариум лусуса-колибри. Зачем вообще нужны лусусы-колибри? Кого и каким образом они могут воспитать? У него не было даже предположений.  
По другую сторону закрытой двери были клетки и боксы, огромный белый зоопарк, он же фуршетный стол. Обнимашка оплела щупальцами бедную птичку и теперь неспешно ее жевала. У стены стоял ещё один аквариум; если всё пойдёт по плану, через неделю их ждёт переезд.

А пока он возился со зверофермой и выведением тентаклепокемона, «КБиТД» в очередной раз пожрал умы. Дейв восстановил его из капчи, выложил в сеть и теперь регулярно обновлял комикс, к радости жертв этого восхитительного культурного явления. Ещё жаловался, что приходится вручную дорисовывать артефакты и помехи, иначе начинаются крики, что «КБиТД» опопсел. Однажды он валялся на диване и анонимно общался с фандомом, а потом поднял голову:  
— Тут говорят, круто было бы снять кино.  
Да-да, новый мир всегда повторяет ошибки старого, подумал Дирк. Люди, тролли — мы всегда возвращаемся к старому доброму «было до нас». И ответил:  
— Почему нет-то? Наш «КБиТД» тоже когда-то был комиксом. Бро Страйдер тебе разве не говорил?  
— Нет, — повернулся Дейв.  
Старое доброе «было до нас», верно? Сейчас Дейв скажет: да, круто, сниму «КБиТД» — и ворвётся в кинопром со своим безумным проектом. Потом он создаст антикрокеркорповское сопротивление, а параллельно будет подъебывать, и противостоять, и вкладывать тонкий иронический подтекст, превращая уморительный трэш в оппозиционную агитку. Он превратится в бро Страйдера. А потом он... Ну да.  
Дейв смотрел на него и, похоже, всё понимал.  
Его не отговорить, и если даже попытаться, он закроется в себе, это лишит Дирка возможности влиять на процесс и, когда наступит пиздец — а он обязательно наступит, — спасти его жизнь.  
Да, решено.  
— Серьёзно, ты мог бы снять «КБиТД». Наверняка ты не раз видел, как Страйдер это делает. А если даже и нет... У тебя есть всё время и бесконечное количество попыток, правда?  
— Ну да, — помолчав, ответил Дейв.  
— И если тебе понадобится моя помощь...  
— Знаю.


	17. Те, кто начали первыми (+4)

Технически Дейв был прав: первыми начали люди.  
Нет, раздражённо думал Дирк, первыми начали тупость и желание проявить инициативу.   
Он стоял перед окном больничной палаты; весь этаж здания «Крокеркорп» был оцеплен службой безопасности. С врачей, зафиксировавших время смерти, взяли подписку и отправили по домам. Тёмный коридор был пуст: хотя бы об этом Джейн позаботилась.  
Сама она работала там, за стеклом. Поднимала трупы.  
Человек, принявший «последний шанс», умирает от геморрагического инсульта через полчаса. Этого времени более чем достаточно, чтобы закончить подрезку кустарников (кем там числились в штате эти бойцы, специалистами по ландшафтному дизайну, кажется?) и вернуться на базу. Но как же чудовищно неравны силы...  
Отряд раскатали в лепёшку мирные жители государства троллей, прогуливающиеся мимо. Один диверсант перед смертью успел включить устройство самоуничтожения, ещё трое уцелели — и умерли в этой палате от отката «последнего шанса».  
Как бы устроить, чтобы свежевоскрешенные держали язык за зубами?  
Пока он ломал над этим голову, Джейн закончила. Вышла из палаты, остановилась рядом с Дирком.  
— Тебе тоже стоит об этом молчать, — в сердцах бросил он.  
Джейн повернулась. Открыла рот и, что-то невнятно промычав, развела руками. Потом сказала:   
— Я видела в холле автомат с напитками. Тут очень душно, — и пошла по коридору.  
Дирк смотрел ей вслед; в голове крутилась смутная догадка, которая была единственной смутной вещью, что в ней оставалась, такие ясность и всестороннее понимание происходящего его вдруг охватили.   
Аспект. Анима. Контроль как частный случай разрушения.  
— Джейн?  
Она обернулась.  
— Да?  
— Ничего не хочешь рассказать об этих своих диверсантах?  
— Я... — она запнулась. — Тебе что-нибудь взять, Дирк? Сок, газировку, кофе?  
— Теперь ты можешь.   
— Они...   
Джейн изменилась в лице и подошла к нему, почти подбежала — испуганная, с трясущимися руками.   
— Большую часть отряда просто разорвали. Разорвали, Дирк! Один парень перед смертью успел включить устройство самоуничтожения. Полгорода разнесло, говорят! Ох, Дирк... Я же не думала, что так!.. Что теперь...  
Её губы прыгали, а Дирк не чувствовал ни злости, ни досады. Только холодное любопытство.  
— А теперь помолчи, — приказал он.  
Джейн осеклась, продолжая взволнованно жестикулировать, будто ей выключили звук.  
— Ничего себе. Замри.  
Джейн застыла на месте, неудобно приподняв одну ногу, — лицо исказила взволнованная гримаса.   
— Охуеть, — присвистнул Дирк. — Можешь двигаться. И говорить.  
— Дирк, что это только что было! — воскликнула Джейн.  
— А. Забудь.  
И отпустил внимание — будто обрезал нити.  
Что-то изменилось? Дирк не мог понять сразу. Эта новая странная штука смущала своей спонтанностью и отсутствием правил. Нужно поэкспериментировать, решил он и нежно приобнял за плечи взволнованно шепчущую что-то Джейн.  
— Пожалуйста, успокойся, Джейни, — попросил он ее — просто попросил. — Ничего непоправимого не произошло, и вряд ли это была половина города, скорее всего пара кварталов, а то и меньше. Мне нужно поговорить со свидетелями, подождёшь меня в холле, ладно? Напротив автомата с напитками. Возьми мне колу, хорошо?  
Он шагнул к двери, потом обернулся.  
— Да, и ещё. Твои воскрешённые счастливчики забудут об этом нелепом инциденте. Но у них наверняка возникнут вопросы, поэтому потребуется легенда, там, отряд расформировали, или что-то наподобие. Можешь пока этим заняться?

О-ху-еть!  
Странное ощущение держало: то, для чего ему раньше были нужны сотрудничество, чужая добрая воля и послушание, теперь требовало лишь пары слов.   
Мир стал механизмом, а слова — инструментами.  
Дирк зашёл в палату. Трое парней в чистых больничных пижамах сидели на кушетках и взбудораженно переговаривались. Нет, вот этого нам не надо.  
Он поймал их своим вниманием и приказал:  
— Говорите. Мне нужно знать всё до мельчайших подробностей.  
Да, дело было примерно так, как рассказывала Джейн, за исключением незначительных деталей: их целью было найти и, если возможно, уничтожить троллематку (что за дура!); когда они шли через окраины города, чёртовы тролли ёбнулись вообще без причины, набросились и за несколько секунд почти всех разорвали голыми руками. Стю успел нажать на кнопку, полквартала снесло взрывом (всего-то, как он и говорил Джейн), а они трое, контуженные и полумёртвые, добрались на «последнем шансе», это такая штука... — да, я знаю, дальше, — а потом они умерли.   
Как бы сейчас лучше поступить, думал Дирк.   
Паника недопустима. И тролли, похоже, сообразили, что в их интересах замять этот нелепый инцидент: хорошо, что долбаные диверсанты не дошли до пещер.  
Хорошо, что тролли не поняли, что было настоящей целью.  
Но как же чудовищно неравны силы...  
— Ничего не было, — негромко сказал Дирк, опираясь на стену и засовывая руки в карманы джинсов, наблюдая, как тает волнение на устремлённых к нему лицах. — Никакой миссии с целью уничтожить троллематку, никаких смертей и никаких троллей. Вы вспомните об этой истории, только когда я разрешу. Последние сутки вы провели в больничном крыле Крокеркорп.  
— А что мы здесь делаем? — спросил кто-то. — И где остальные ребята?   
— Слышал, вроде отряд расформировали, но не знаю, правильно ли я понял.  
Дирк открыл дверь и, держась за ручку, пробормотал: — Я бы на вашем месте, парни, потряс непосредственное начальство.   
— А ты сам-то кто? — донеслось в спину.  
— Да так. Техподдержка.

Как и обещала, Джейн ждала его в холле. Молча протянула банку колы, мокрую от конденсата и начавшую нагреваться.  
— Ну что, к тебе? — спросил Дирк.  
Она кивнула. Так же молча они поднялись на лифте: Дирк смотрел на отражение Джейн; отражение отводило взгляд и нервно покусывало губу.  
— Лучше не здесь, — снова подал он голос, когда они оказались в сумрачной деревянной роскоши.  
Джейн коснулась сенсорного замка на резной панели, и они прошли в рабочий кабинет, больше напоминавший уютную летнюю гостиную. Дирк первым делом подошёл к подоконнику — широкому, длинному, очень удобному, самому уютному месту в этой комнате — и забрался на него с ногами.  
Пёстрая подушечка, которую в последние несколько месяцев как бы случайно забывала на подоконнике Джейн, сегодня пришлась как нельзя кстати. Немного смягчала жопоболь от идиотской выходки.  
Джейн продолжала молчать и отводить взгляд. Неужели дошло, что фактически своими руками убила весь отряд и чуть было не развязала войну?  
— А я говорил, что ещё рано, — сказал Дирк. — Но ладно, работаем с тем, что есть.   
Нет, всё-таки ее подоконник был лучшим. Дирк отвернулся и посмотрел на своё отражение в стекле: джинсы, ветровка, очки, подушечка под спиной, руки обнимают колени.  
Джейн в брючном костюме и дымчатых очках выглядела гораздо представительнее его: ещё один повод даже близко не подходить к официальным должностям.  
— Я думала, ты говорил это, потому что Дейв тусит с Каркатом, — наконец отозвалась она. — Ты далеко не такой безжалостный собственник, каким хочешь казаться.  
— Поэтому мы с тобой так хорошо друг друга понимаем. Теперь, если мы закончили с делами, сплетнями и сомнительными комплиментами, я пойду?  
— Погоди, — окликнула Джейн, опускаясь в кресло. — Забыла сказать, ко мне вчера приходил Дейв, он был очень убедителен и засрал мне все мозги Эркюлем Пуаро и прочими усатыми красотунами, которых так не хватает местному кинематографу — нет, тут я с ним согласна! — а потом намекнул на идеологическую компоненту, которой всегда славился «КБиТД», и взаимовыгодную коллаборацию — и я дала добро, — она удручённо вздохнула. — И деньги.   
Дирк попытался сдержать ухмылку, живо представив себе убедительного, неудержимого Дейва, — и не смог. Кто бы не дал ему добро? И деньги? И последние литры крови? И обе почки?  
Никто, вот кто.  
— Мне не надо было, Дирк? Ещё не поздно срезать проект на уровне, — она пренебрежительно хмыкнула, — какой-нибудь правительственной цензуры.  
— Ты всё сделала правильно, — ответил Дирк, в душе восхищаясь циничностью Дейва: «Крокеркорп», продвигающий антикрокеркорповскую агитку? Он наверняка счёл это в достаточной степени ироничным косплеем бро Страйдера. Нет, быть таким охуенным в чём-то даже преступно. И Дирк ужасно по нему соскучился, они не виделись целых полдня.  
— Да, но я не уверена, что это будет э-э... правильная идеология.  
Ну конечно же нет! — подумал Дирк и промолчал.  
— Потому что Дейв и его связи с троллями, и помнишь, Дейв с нашей Земли постоянно срался с... м-м. Я не хочу сказать, что я что-то вроде Баронессы, но...  
— Я тебя понял. Всё хорошо, ничего нежелательного не произойдёт. В конце концов, при всём моем уважении и даже боготворении бро Страйдера тот и сам не мог не видеть, что его революционные метания были бессмысленными и даже наоборот — работали на руку Баронессе.  
— Как это?  
— Надежда часто ослепляет, — ровно произнёс Дирк, мечтая, как он скоро увидит Дейва. — Вообще, её значимость слишком романтизирована и преувеличена.  
Обнимет, дотронется губами до щеки, кончика носа, губ. Ладони скользнут под майку — туда, где тёплая, гладкая кожа. Привет, как дела? Всё плохо, я ужасно соскучился. Тогда нам нужно срочно с этим что-то сделать.   
— Если совсем просто, представь себе ситуацию, в которой ты бы верила в Джейка и надеялась, что он сам разберётся с вашими чувствами. К чему бы вы тогда пришли, а?


	18. Правильный шиппинг и ксенофобия (+4)

Однажды вечером они с Дейвом смотрели местную версию «Бесконечной истории» и играли в эро-бинго, так что чуть было не пропустили долгожданное появление дорогого, милого Фалькора. Правила эро-бинго запрещали читерство с эрогенными зонами, но оба и без того были взъерошенными, раскрасневшимися, а заполненные карточки с ключами потерялись, кажется, под диваном. Дейв поплыл и лез целоваться, окончательно забив на правила, ведь правила наверняка запрещали садиться сверху на другого игрока и тереться о него возбуждённым членом; Дирк пытался держать себя в руках, но уже не очень хорошо понимал, зачем это делает.   
На экране Фалькор ответил Атрейю: «Совершенно случайно» — и да, эта реплика выглядела знакомой, Дейв вписывал ее в карточку.   
— Бинго, — хрипло пробормотал он, не оборачиваясь на экран, и поцеловал Дирка в шею. Вот тут и появилась Джейд.  
Просто возникла посреди комнаты, села рядом на диван и весело сообщила:  
— Привет, а я в гости! Третий же не лишний, правда?  
— Лишний, — ответил Дирк.  
— Угу, — невнятно согласился Дейв и просунул руку под его майку, задирая край.  
Джейд смотрела пристально, словно пожирая Дейва глазами — красивого, сходящего с ума от возбуждения, безразличного ко всему, кроме Дирка. Ну да, смотри, если хочется. А ещё лучше...  
Вообще-то Дирк был к этому готов. Механическая мышка с жужжанием выпрыгнула из кармана и побежала по полу. Тут же появился Богокот: бросился на неё, оттолкнувшись от воздуха, ударил лапой. Уши Джейд встали дыбом, она дёрнула хвостом, зарычала — и кинулась догонять. Жужжащий, мяукающий, лающий чёрно-белый клубок покатился по полу, снёс журнальный столик, потом с негромким хлопком исчез.  
Тишина казалась звонкой.  
— Как-то это слишком, — помолчав, сказал Дейв, глядя на упавший со столика ноутбук.  
— Думаешь? — Дирк обнял его за талию.  
— Она же не виновата.  
— Знаю. Она не виновата, она классная, она твоя дорогая подруга. Я со всем согласен.  
— Ты придурок, — хмыкнул Дейв. — Каркат нас, между прочим, в своё время задолбал диаграммой правильного шиппинга, чтобы мы с Джоном отъебались уже от тролльских девчонок.  
— Интересно, — ответил Дирк. Улыбаясь, заглянул в глаза: — И какой он, правильный шиппинг?  
— Джон с Роуз, а я с Джейд.  
— Дай угадаю. Потому что вы разного пола и не родственники?  
— Ага, потому что мы разного пола и не родственники, — согласился Дейв и привстал, расстёгивая свои джинсы.  
— Нет, всё равно не стыкуется, — картинно задумался Дирк, глядя на член, обрисовывающийся под трусами. — С Терези-то вы тоже были разного пола и не родственники.  
— Ну, по меркам троллей можно быть одного пола и родственниками, и это норм, — ладонь легла на пах Дирка, легко надавила. — В смысле, у них же нет пола как такового, только гендерная самоидентификация, да и родственников они своих не знают, а вот ксенофилия — это да, то ещё извращение.   
Застёжка молнии скрипнула и поползла вниз. Дейв облизал губы и драматически воскликнул:  
— Милый дорогой Мэр, разве любовь к нему может быть извращением?  
Джейд, тролли, милый дорогой Мэр? Такими темпами в их постели скоро окажется всё население Земли. Всё это немного огорчало.   
— Думаю, любовь к милому дорогому Мэру — не извращение, а благословение, — нежно поддержал Дирк, высвобождая его член из трусов. — Закрой глаза и представь, что под тобой сейчас его маленькое панцирное тельце, а его трёхпалые лапки с когтями — да они же просто созданы для упоительной дрочки. Чтобы косплей был совершенным, я пока помолчу. Панцирники же не умеют говорить, верно?  
— Скотина, — выдохнул Дейв, закрыл глаза, толкаясь в кулак.  
— Я молчу, я немая шахматная зверушка.  
— Лил бро, хватит! — голос был резким.  
Дирк убрал руки и, ухмыльнувшись, поднял их в жесте капитуляции.  
— Точно хватит?  
— Не тупи, — спокойно ответил Дейв. — Панцирники не зверушки. И тролли тоже. В жопу твой долбаный антропоцентризм.  
— С радостью, — Дирк провёл ладонью по его спине и сжал ягодицы. — А ты больше не злишься?  
Дейв посмотрел на него без выражения, потом наклонился, держась за спинку дивана. Ну вот, опять он закрылся.  
— Не злись, — шепнул Дирк и потёрся щекой об его щеку. Услышал тихий выдох, больше похожий на стон. Какой же он дурак. Зачем он опять всё портит?  
— А это бы сработало? — Дейв оказался вдруг ещё ближе. Лизнул нижнюю губу, больно ее укусил; потёрся о него напряжённым членом, и Дирк задохнулся от бездумного, невыносимого желания — срочно, прямо сейчас, — сжал оба их члена, двинул рукой, быстрее, ещё быстрее, ловя губами горячие жадные губы, рваные стоны, стук сердца, подступающий прилив чужого оргазма.   
Кажется, всё было хорошо?   
— Я не пойду за салфетками, — пробормотал Дейв на выдохе — дыхание ещё не выровнялось. Угу, и сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Он словно растёкся по Дирку — тёплая, неподвижная, расслабленная тяжесть, — и невозможно было любить кого-то ещё сильнее.  
— Не ходи, — согласился Дирк. Снял майку, стараясь его не тревожить, вытер ею сперму с их животов и, скомкав, бросил на пол. Потом опять просунул между ними руку, нащупывая край майки Дейва, липкий и влажный, и стянул ее тоже.  
— Ты можешь просто успокоиться?  
Дирк его обнял.   
— Вот теперь могу.  
На фоне слышался пафосный трёп ужасного Гморка: «Это пустота. Отчаяние, губящее мир. А я помогаю этому».  
— Блин, бинго, — глухо сказал Дейв куда-то в плечо. Потом поднял голову:  
— Кстати, а откуда ты знаешь, что это была Терези?  
— А откуда я знаю всё остальное, что я знаю?  
Чёрт.   
Почему бы не думать, прежде чем что-то говорить? Хотя бы иногда? Дейв не должен узнать; короткий острый приступ страха пробежал ледяными иголками вдоль позвоночника. Дейв не должен узнать, Дирк со всем справится сам.   
И у него всё под контролем.  
— Так что случилось с диаграммой правильного шиппинга? — подпуская немного интереса в голос, спросил Дирк.  
— О. Думаю, Птицедейв снял её проклятье. У него был роман с Джейд, помнишь, она рассказывала? А потом он свалил, весь грустный и неприкаянный, и своим уходом разбил ей сердце.  
Ага, как Джейк — другому-мне, всплыло в голове.  
Нет. Никаких других Дирков.  
— Ага, помню. Тот оранжево-зелёный птицекоточувак? Как-то сложно представить его грустным и неприкаянным.  
— Ты не поверишь, — улыбнулся Дейв. — К тому же постоянно загонялся, что он не настоящий Дейв, ну, пока не стал Дейвпетой.  
— Забавно, — Дирк поцеловал его в уголок рта и продолжил: — АО к началу игры тоже стал унылым и агрессивным. Вечно ныл, требовал себе настоящее тело, шантажировал, пока я — о господи, ладно, по крайней мере, это сделало его счастливым.  
— Что за выражение лица, — хмыкнул Дейв.  
— На моём лице есть читаемое выражение?  
— Совсем крошечным шрифтом. Не забывай, у меня было время тебя рассмотреть.


	19. Диркрокси: синхронизация

Наверное, он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым и полным любовью, как в то время, два года назад.  
Если бы ещё убрать из жизни начало трансформации и надоедливые осколки, то и дело залетающие в голову, — было бы идеально. Дирк тогда не знал, что с ним происходит, — нет, знал, конечно же, но изо всех сил отворачивался от правды, пытаясь игнорировать неизбежное. И как он, интересно, надеялся это контролировать?

Да вот как.  
Дирк сел на кровати (чужие мысли подступали мутными горькими волнами, неразборчивым шумом), наклонился и шепнул в ухо, выглядывающее из-под одеяла:  
— Я ненадолго.  
— Угу, — пробормотал Дейв, не открывая глаз.  
Холодный ночной воздух освежил, развеял шизофреническое бормотание в голове, а вдалеке уже показалась летящая навстречу знакомая фигура — длинный полосатый шарф развевался по ветру. Рокси. Дирк и правда был рад ее видеть.  
Рокси беспечно и весело трепалась, рассказывала про панцирников и Калли, а Джейни сейчас вся такая деловая взрослая дамочка, ты типа часто ее видишь? Прикинь, Джейк отрастил усы! Уссаться можно, Джейк с усами! А ты?  
— А ты? — вернул ей Дирк её же вопрос.  
Рокси лукаво улыбнулась, взглянув из-под ресниц.  
— Лол, у меня есть принцесса и корона, и сказать, что я охуенно, такое же преуменьшение, как назвать мои пиздатые суперхаки компьютерной грамотностью.  
— Рад, что у тебя всё хорошо, — искренне ответил Дирк. — Потому что выглядишь ты немного... испуганной.  
— Это восторг от нашей встречи, — заверила его Рокси. — Зуб даю.  
— Серьёзно, Рокс.  
Рокси помолчала. Потом кивнула собственным мыслям.  
— Серьёзно, Дирк. Я уже почти не боюсь. Это... другое.  
Другое? Неужели она тоже...  
— Что с тобой? — спросил он, сжимая её ладони в своих. — Давай, колись. Я же всё равно узнаю.  
В ее розовых, ярких и по-кошачьи вытянутых глазах мелькнуло понимание. Ну да, так ведь оно и было? Рокси пила и во сне бродила в небе Дерса, Дирк за ней присматривал. Рокси подкатывала к нему с грацией слона и прямотой весла, а потом притворялась пьяной, устраивая из неловкой ситуации ещё более неловкий стендап; Дирк же, в свою очередь, притворялся слепым и глухим бревном — всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы не ранить её чувства ещё сильнее. Рокси была влюблена по уши. Дирк тоже.  
И как же хорошо, что сейчас она с Калли.  
— Я чувствую себя всё более пустой, чел. Как будто меня почти нет и совсем скоро уже не было и не будет.  
Рокси смотрела в него, на него, сквозь него.  
— Ёбаные аспекты. Такой пустой. Но знаешь! — она улыбнулась. — Это зашибись как круто!  
Дирк поднял ее ладони и поднёс к губам. Подышал, согревая.  
— Ты тёплая и мягкая, чувства тебя обманывают. Материальнее некуда, точно тебе говорю.

И тут накрыло. Её руки в ладонях, пальцы у самых губ. Объявляю вас мужем и женой. Ребята, мы так за вас рады! Прекрасная пара. Теперь давайте дружить семьями! Команда Земли Б, вперёд! Только после вас, сударыня. Рокси прикольная, тебе повезло, чел.  
Да. Это.  
Да, Дейв, мне ужасно повезло. До сих пор не могу поверить.  
Рокси была влюблена в него с самого детства; однажды Дирк просто сдался её чувствам и собственному чувству — вины — и ненавидел себя каждый день за то, что так и не смог её полюбить.  
У них было двое детей, две идеальные маленькие непоправимые ошибки, а значит, они трахались как минимум два раза. Ох блин же.  
Рокси пила и выглядела слишком жизнерадостной: юная, высокая, тонкая, с мальчишеской причёской.  
И иногда, когда они оставались одни, Дирк ловил на себе её взгляд, пустой и усталый: зачем ты это с нами делаешь, Дирк? Тебе-то это зачем, а?  
Но самым паршивым в этой бесконечной и тягостной жизни оказалось то, что даже умереть было особо негде, чтобы тут же не воскресили.  
Хотя он уже перестал пытаться.

Руки держали крепко. Дирк вцепился в них, пытаясь сделать вдох — и всё никак не получалось. Будто комета врезалась в солнечное сплетение.  
Спокойно. Дыши. Спокойно.  
На тебя смотрят.  
Всё под контролем.

Рокси разжала пальцы, отпуская его; теперь она висела в воздухе в метре от Дирка. Молчала.  
Потом заметила:  
— А ты изменился. Так что, Дейв и был этим твоим супертаинственным бро?  
— Да.  
— Мама рассказывала, что от его сложных отношений с опекуном-дробь-бро-дробь-эктобиологическим-отцом-дробь-другой-версией-тебя Фрейд вращался в гробу так, что в какой-то момент метафорически вылетел из него, как пробка из бутылки с тёплым шампанским. Для разнообразия она не стала делать выводы, но мы же с тобой и так всё понимаем, м, Дирк?  
Ну да, подумал Дирк, отношения, из-за которых пытаешься трахнуть призрака-мертвеца, а потом переносишь всё это на невинного ребёнка, можно, пожалуй, назвать сложными. И, улыбнувшись, ответил:  
— Какими бы причинами он ни руководствовался, это неважно.  
— Он тоже тебя любит, чел, — сказала Рокси. — Это прям видно.  
— Думаю, да.  
— И почему ты сейчас не дома?  
Потому что я не хочу, чтобы моя отъезжающая крыша свалилась на Дейва, подумал Дирк. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы он вообще о ней знал.  
— А почему ты сейчас не дома? — ответил он.  
— О, я соскучилась по Джону. Но его нигде нет.  
— Ну да, — согласился Дирк. Джона нигде нет. Он не помнил, что было с этим связано.  
Рокси удручённо кивнула.  
— Когда я об этом думаю, чувствую себя почти совсем пустой.

Вдруг из её кармана раздалась короткая трель: пришло сообщение. Рокси достала телефон, быстро взглянула:  
— Погодь. Тут что-то...  
Её лицо застыло, сама она словно закаменела.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Дирк.  
— Ох ты ж... Да. Роуз умерла. Полетели быстрее.


	20. Смерть провидицы (+4)

Я же тебя предупреждал, думал Дирк, глядя на кровавые ошмётки на брезенте. Просто не мог думать ни о чём другом.  
Я же предупреждал.  
Голова сохранилась неповреждённой, и Роуз спокойно и нежно улыбалась, глядя в потолок распахнутыми неподвижными глазами. Фоном: шипение и рычание. Каркат держит отчаянно извивающуюся, вырывающуюся Канайю. Странно, Дирку казалось, он довольно слабый. Для тролля, конечно. Потолок пещеры мерцал, в изломах камней тускло сияли зелёные искры. Красиво, должно быть. Обычно.  
— Нет, слишком поздно, — усталый голос Джейн. — Героическая смерть. С концами.  
Камни. Красивые камни верхних пещер. Дирк их однажды видел. На полу — старые, подсохшие пятна разноцветной крови. Человеческой здесь не было никогда.  
Свежей, лаково-яркой. Уже остывшей.  
А ведь он предупреждал!  
Джейн оказалась бессильной. Дейв тоже — но он не оставлял попыток.  
Стоял, расслабленный, с мечом в руке, в мятой домашней футболке — и исчезал, и снова исчезал, и снова. И снова.  
Крови становилось всё больше — свежей и ещё горячей, остро пахнущей: это возвращались мёртвые Дейвы. Очевидно, далеко не всё. Десятки, сотни мёртвых Дейвов, маленькие человеческие курганы. Дейву стоило остановиться; воздух вокруг него плавился и тёк, сама реальность искривлялась, искорёженная очередью парадоксов — кое-где уже мелькали бледные разноцветные трещины, напоминающие те огромные, в черноте космоса. Вдруг некстати вспомнилось, что болтливый придурок Калиборн, он же главбосс Лорд Инглиш, сгинувший с армией призраков Вриски, был Лордом Времени.

Очередной дохлый Дейв появился прямо перед Дейвом, схватил его за майку, выкручивая её на груди, что-то прошептал — и разжал пальцы, захлёбываясь кровью. Упал.  
Умер.  
Дейв упрямо мотнул головой. На лице не было никакого выражения. В тёмных очках отражались тусклые зелёные искры. Иногда невозможно не долбиться головой в стену, да? Пытаться, и пытаться, и пытаться — бездумно, безостановочно, бессмысленно. Чтобы не вспоминать и не чувствовать.  
Но знаешь, есть другой способ не вспоминать и не чувствовать. Менее опасный для Земли, Дейв.  
Дирк шагнул вперёд, ему за спину, и коротко ударил ладонью под затылок. А потом поймал бесчувственное, оседающее на пол тело.  
Взвалил на плечо.  
Фоном: «Ну тише, тише. Ш-ш, умница, иди ко мне». Забавно, совсем как люди.  
Фоном: «Дирк, нам надо поговорить».  
Нет. Не надо.

Он взвалил бесчувственного Дейва на плечо и пошёл к выходу. В голове, вокруг тонкого, промёрзшего ядра — осознания, защищённого ступором — уже кружила подступающая истерика. Вот только этого не надо. Он и не особо-то знал Роуз. Все эти напыщенные «мой дорогой отец» и «моя дорогая дочь» были исключительно данью иронии. Да они и были-то примерно одного возраста, какой, в пизду, отец, а?!  
Ну тише, тише. Сперва нужно отнести домой Дейва, а потом уже начинать психовать.  
Фоном: «Дирк, подожди».  
А. Ну да.  
— Пора выпускать Джейка, — сказал он, не замедляя шаг. — Завтра пришлю примерный конспект речи, подгони его там как надо.  
— Но сейчас-то что...  
— Позже.  
— Дирк! — воскликнула Джейн, хватая его за рукав. Он отбросил руку. Но всё-таки повернулся:  
— Ты помнишь, как заваривают чай? Нет? Спроси у Джейка, как он заваривает чай. Ещё не время.  
— Но ты...  
— Прости, я немного занят, — ответил Дирк, похлопав Дейва по спине. — Не видела, что он тут устроил? Хочешь продолжения?!  
Он всё-таки повысил голос.  
Тише. Спокойнее. С этим тоже можно работать. Правда, он ещё не понял, как.  
Джейн всё никак не унималась. Бежала рядом, доставала, паниковала.  
— Дирк, что мне делать?!  
— О боже, — вздохнул Дирк. — Официальная версия — уход Создательницы на небеса, и она будет присматривать, бла-бла-бла. Что здесь считается небесами? Не знаю, Рай, Элизий, Вальгалла? Впиши своё. Неофициальная — злобные тролли начали шевеление, и количество человеческих жертв куда большее, чем мы можем представить. Совсем неофициальная, от оппозиции — у тебя же есть ручная оппозиция, — а вот если бы люди сделали такое с Создательницей, они бы не остались безнаказанными. Налицо обратный расизм и трусливая троллефильская политика.  
— Дирк, меня же сожрут!  
— Доверься мне.  
И взлетел, оставляя на земле Джейн, пещеры, кровавые ошмётки на брезенте. Оторванная голова улыбалась спокойно и нежно. Как будто бы даже с пониманием.

Дейв пришёл в себя уже дома. Сел на диване как ни в чём не бывало. Огляделся и сказал:  
— Ага, спасибо. Я и сам уже понял, что бесполезно, но что-то увлёкся.  
Вёл он себя почти как обычно, только казался чуть более рассеянным. Заказал завтрак, залез в душ, потом надел наушники и сел рисовать комикс. Через пару часов встал, выглянул в окно.  
Дирк ходил за ним хвостом и ни о чём не спрашивал. Ждал, когда рванёт.  
Но так и не рвануло.  
Через неделю, уже после похорон и скорбных, но сдержанных речей друзей, знакомых и малознакомых («Я был другом Джемиза», — прошептал Пол), Дейв сказал:  
— Когда я узнал, первым желанием было рвануть в прошлое. Но мне нужна была стабильная точка, м-м, что-то типа точки сохранения — на тот случай, если бы не получилось.  
— Ты сделал всё, что мог, — ответил Дирк.  
— Ага, знаю. Интересно, почему тролли взбесились. Нужно поговорить с Каркатом.  
— Хочешь, полетим к нему? Прямо сейчас. Он, наверное, уже проснулся.  
— Потом, — вздохнул Дейв. — Мне просто интересно, почему.  
Он подтянул колени к груди, сворачиваясь в клубочек, и затих. Дирк укутал его пледом, прижимая к себе. Что-то они смотрели, но что.  
Он никак не мог сосредоточиться.  
Он догадывался, почему взбесились тролли: обнимашку не покормили вовремя, и она закричала. А не покормили её потому, что работников-людей убили лусусы. А Дирк в это время летал над городом, придерживая съезжающую крышу. Ответственность: уровень «бог».  
Но нет, разве он мог знать, что так получится? Что троллей зацепит? Что Роуз окажется среди них? И он же предупреждал!  
И это его вина. Потому что — скорее всего — причина именно в обнимашке. Нужно узнать, сколько личинок подохло. Сколько троллей. Сколько лусусов (у него — почти все). Нужно всё учесть. Нужно полностью сменить персонал на панцирников. Нужно...  
— Дирк, — рука коснулась головы.  
— М?  
— Это пройдёт.  
— Угу.  
— Может, спать пойдём?  
— Конечно.

Она слишком быстро росла, его биологическая бомба. Ей был нужен другой аквариум. Если бы не та ситуация с механической мышкой, можно было бы попросить Джейд уменьшить обнимашку, чтобы перенести в новый резервуар.  
А может, удастся впихнуть ее в инвентеку?  
Надо попробовать.


	21. Камбэк культурного мессии и душераздирающие ярко-алые (+5)

Дейв валялся, что-то рисовал в планшете и одновременно болтал.  
— Я ему такой: эй, сэр, на минуточку я бог и создатель. А он на меня как рявкнет: нет, молодой человек, это я бог и создатель, а вы — использованная прокладка госпожи Крокер, сублимирующая свою творческую импотенцию.  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Это забавно. Копии так похожи на оригиналы, что начинаешь думать — всё уже было.   
— Надеюсь, ты не прав, — ответил Дирк, закрывая ноутбук.  
Сел рядом на диван, обнял и коснулся губами затылка.  
— Страйдер наверняка такого дофига наслушался в самом начале, — сказал Дейв.  
— Вряд ли, он же был миллиардером, а не использованной прокладкой.  
— Ну да. Такое ощущение, что чувак просто развлекался, наёбывая окружающих своими ироничными выходками и мозговыносящими идеями, пока не влип в сопротивление. Но нет, я имею в виду — в самом начале.

Он выглядел задумчивым, погружённым в себя. Странно уязвимым. Бесконечно любимым.

— Тебя это задевает? — спросил Дирк.  
— Что ты, нет. Прикольный дедок, на самом деле гениальный. Давай как-нибудь посмотрим его ранние фильмы? Чувак с таким наследием может называть меня не то что использованной прокладкой госпожи Крокер, а даже и использованным гондоном её серого кардинала. О чём это я. У Страйдера были кое-какие наброски и идеи, думаю, они и сейчас окажутся вполне актуальны.

Дейв отложил планшет и перевернулся на спину, закинул руки Дирку на шею.

— Особенно сейчас. Как думаешь, наш мини-морской Гитлер не срежет фильм с актёрами-троллями?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом меня?  
— Потому что, когда я спрошу об этом её, она спросит тебя, ты ответишь ей, и только после этого она ответит мне. Просто экономлю время нам троим.

Дирк недоверчиво хмыкнул: что за чушь ты несёшь.   
Но что-то внутри хрустнуло, надломилось: всё уже было, идеи Страйдера снова актуальны, а ты? Значит, вот что ты выбрал?

— Делай, что хочешь, — пожал он плечами. — Не понимаю, в чём вообще проблема. Как будто сейчас в фильмах снимаются только люди.

Но он понимал. За вопросом Дейва стояло нечто большее, чем просьба или дипломатическая нота, — это было честное и непреклонное объявление войны злодею, скрывающемуся за спиной новой Баронессы. Боже, общение с бро Страйдером действительно не пошло ему на пользу. Но может, ещё не поздно его переубедить? Он не послушает Дирка, тогда кого он послушает? Попробовать поговорить с Каркатом? К тому же будет забавно, если тролль сыграет на руку прочеловеческой политике.  
Или — всё-таки Джейд? Рокси, может быть? После смерти Роуз она избегала политики в их с Калли башне из слоновой кости.  
Или — пускай себе воюет?  
В конце концов, надежда — это звезда дураков.  
Лишь бы только не обрушил на Землю кучу дерьмовых Свобод с бомбами внутри — в лучших традициях вдохновителя, предшественника и кем там ещё они друг другу приходились.

— Эй, — позвал Дейв. — Если я угадаю, о чём ты думаешь, ты меня поцелуешь.  
Улыбка была дразнящей. Поцелую в любом случае, подумал Дирк и ответил:  
— Договорились. Две попытки?  
— Три.  
— Валяй.  
— Первая. Твои ведроиды, так ведь? Милые, дорогие механические монстры, которых ты любишь даже больше, чем меня.  
— Нет — и нет. Ты плохо стараешься.  
— Я очень стараюсь, — возразил Дейв. — Вторая. Кактусы. Блин, ты с ними даже, наверное, разговариваешь. Что, не было такого?  
— Нет — и нет. Давай я тебя просто так поцелую?  
— А ты меня точно не наёбываешь? — прищурился Дейв. — Я же не могу проверить. Ну ладно, последняя попытка.  
— Постарайся, бро. На этот раз ты точно угадаешь.  
— Ага. Ты не сможешь меня остановить, — голос был весёлым и обыденным. — Кто тогда сможет? Каркат? Рокси? Джейд? Или вообще не надо меня останавливать, раз уж я занялся косплеем Страйдера? Про него ведь часто говорили, что их с Баронессой конфликт на самом деле коллаборация, и по большому счёту он действовал ей на руку. Надежда ослепляет и расслабляет. Поэтому да, пускай я дальше занимаюсь своей хернёй, лишь бы дело не дошло до Свободапокалипсиса. Теперь целуй.

Дирк растерянно улыбнулся.  
— Кажется, я только что соснул.  
Глаза Дейва на мгновение расширились, потом он хмыкнул.  
— Клянусь, я унесу этот секрет в могилу. Тебе нужно поддерживать имидж чертовски непроницаемого инфернального свиноёба.  
— Дейв.  
Он помолчал и продолжил — так мягко, как только мог:  
— Тролли — опасные и непредсказуемые соседи. Особенно сейчас, когда они дрочат на свои военные традиции и касты. Разве ты сам не видишь? Их слишком много, им нужно пространство, их остановит только превосходящая сила, да и то... Не важно. А я с самого начала говорил, что это плохая идея, потому что тролли, повторюсь, опасны, Дейв. Не для нас — для людей.  
— Да, я понимаю, — отстранённо кивнул Дейв.  
— Так что пошёл я нахер?  
— Знаешь, ты упустил ключевую фигуру в деле переубеждения меня.  
— Это кого?  
— Канайю. Не задумывался, почему она закрыла пещеры? Роуз умерла, потому что пыталась защитить детей от спятивших нефритокровных. И да, Дирк, ты нихуя не знаешь, что у них там на самом деле происходит. А как прошёл день у тебя?  
— Скучно, — ответил Дирк.  
И поцеловал насмешливо сжатые губы.

Дело было в другом: тролли подозрительно притихли. И это могло быть как хорошей новостью, так и очень плохой. 8/8 пропали из соцсетей — или отгородились от внешнего мира. О них не было слышно уже больше года после той дурацкой вылазки и взрыва, разворотившего часть города. Дирк ещё долго ждал реакции троллей, но её так и не последовало. Нужно будет аккуратно разузнать у Дейва, что произошло. Неужели сработала саморегуляция? Мирные долгоживущие тролли против пылких и юных? Но узнать это можно потом, сейчас явно неподходящий момент. Скорее всего, пока что Каркат с Канайей удерживают троллей от войны. Как он и рассчитывал: сработали чувство вины и ответственность, и статус пошёл в размен. Нет, это ничего не меняло, но давало небольшой запас времени. Было бы здорово, конечно, отправить их в космос, подальше от дома.  
Разве не так действовала Снисходительность?  
Но и без того всё шло по плану. Едва повышая голос, обнимашка пачками убивала обычных лусусов в соседних боксах — вот и контроль над популяцией. А ещё у Дирка появились усовершенствованные, пси-резистентные лусусы — выжившие копии выживших, отличный рычаг давления и предмет торга.  
Теперь ему даже не обязательно придумывать способ, как убить троллей. И это хорошо, потому что Дейв...

Он наклонился, ещё раз поцеловал — щёку, лоб, уголок рта. Встал:  
— Пойду, поищу какой-нибудь еды.  
— Её нет, — отозвался Дейв.  
— Закажу тогда.  
— Закажи и на меня.

Не то чтобы у них закончились общие темы, но большинство общих тем стали сложными и опасными. Дирк боялся.  
Когда в нём поселился страх?  
Выходя из комнаты, он тронул дужку очков и отправил заказ в «Рогатую Маму»: рёбрышки с личиночным соусом, лапшу с овощами и две больших тролл-колы. Владельцы сменились с полгода назад, и общаться с новыми не было никакого желания. На кухне заглянул в холодильник — и правда пустой, — потом закрыл. Перемыл и без того чистые стаканы.   
Механические действия не успокаивали.

За шумом воды Дирк не услышал — почувствовал шаги за спиной. Хотел бы он не слышать и голос:  
— Наверное, нам стоило бы это закончить.  
— Это, — повторил Дирк.  
— Нас.  
Стакан лопнул. Дирк подставил руку под струю холодной воды, тупо наблюдая, как она становится красной, розовой, прозрачной. Раны боготела затягивались за считанные секунды.  
Потом сказал, не поворачиваясь:  
— Продолжай, я слушаю.  
— Но я не могу, — выдохнул Дейв и продолжил, проглатывая паузы и сбиваясь. — Ты такой ебанутый мудак, но я так тебя люблю, ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Начинаю скучать по тебе, когда выхожу из дома. Утром просыпаюсь и как дебил любуюсь, как ты спишь. Да много всякого такого. И даже сейчас, пока говорил, что нам стоило бы расстаться, придумал кучу причин, почему это очень плохая идея. Вот, только что ещё одну придумал.  
— Какую.  
— Что ладно я, а ты-то тоже меня любишь, и тебе тоже будет хреново.  
— Было бы, — поправил его Дирк.  
— Да, было бы.  
— Тогда мне придётся придумать способ тебя вернуть.  
Дейв шагнул к нему и обнял, крепко и с каким-то странным отчаянием. И спокойно поправил:  
— Пришлось бы.  
— Нет, придётся. Раз уж об этом вообще зашла речь.  
— И не беспокойся насчёт 8/8, ладно? Мы решили эту проблему ещё во время беспорядков. Те, что остались, будут сидеть тихо. У Карката всё под контролем.  
— Вот как, — отозвался Дирк. — Ну, хорошо. Отпустишь? Совсем ненадолго.

Он закрыл кран и вытер руки полотенцем. Осколки стакана блестели на дне раковины. Надо бы выбросить. А день и правда был скучный. Очередная попытка приручить карманного монстра в новой пещере. Тварь сожрала десять лусусов, а потом попыталась сожрать Дирка.   
Само постоянство.


	22. Эксперименты на животных (+6)

Иногда, всё чаще и чаще, ему казалось, что самое счастливое время его жизни уже закончилось, а то, что сейчас, — это медленное, но всё ускоряющееся падение в бездну. Если напрячь фантазию, можно было даже представить, какие скользкие и гладкие стены у этой ямы.  
С другой стороны, фатализм для слабаков, падение для бескрылых, и, определённо, если бы Дирк руководствовался своими сомнениями и унылой рефлексией, так бы до сих пор и сидел в пентхаусе посреди океана. Лусусы могли привязаться к маленьким троллям, могли их убить; на людей они реагировали одинаково агрессивно. А панцирников — не замечали. Откладывать тест-драйв было уже просто некуда, и не то чтобы на это решение всерьёз повлияла третья попытка покушения на его жизнь — да ни на что она не повлияла.  
Он даже ждал её.  
Дейв, чем дальше, тем всё более отчуждённый, сначала даже не поверил. Потом небрежно заметил, что если бы он был Дирком, то отреагировал бы сейчас очередным дежурным «я так и знал» и заполировал снисходительным «а я предупреждал» — но так как он не Дирк, то просто промолчит. И врезался в закрытую дверь, даже не заметив, что она закрыта. Просто вышиб её с уже привычным «мне совершенно похуй»-выражением лица и пошёл по своим делам. А ночью, в тишине разворошённой постели, шептал: ты вся моя жизнь, Дирк, пожалуйста, будь осторожен, — и звуки его голоса разрывали сердце на части.  
Но, если оставить за скобками лирику, Дирк и без того был.  
Его даже не остановило (хотя и изрядно огорчило), что убийцей оказалась старая знакомая, Менора. Наверное, это значило, что настроения троллей гомогенизируются.  
Тогда он всё ещё мог остановиться — даже в вечер долгожданного тест-драйва обнимашки, за полчаса до начала.  
Тогда он всё ещё теоретически мог. Но не захотел.

Вместо этого он позвонил Дейву.  
— Привет, ты где?  
— А что? — на фоне слышались голоса и шум, и Дирк не мог ему сказать, что сейчас у троллей ёбнет, но если ты у них, то ёбнет не сейчас, потому что, если ты умрёшь как Роуз, мне останется только пойти и сделать какую-нибудь немыслимую злодейскую хуйню, чтобы потом убиться — и больше никогда не воскреснуть.  
Но если Дейв поймёт, в чём интерес Дирка, то тут же рванёт к троллям и испортит эксперимент. Может быть, в рамках своей пассивно-агрессивной ксенофилии он даже начнёт ходить к ним каждый день, как на работу. Это же Дейв. Поэтому — боже, поэтому сейчас следует заморочить ему голову, закатить унылую и жалкую сцену ревности и страдания, чтобы Дейв не торопился возвращаться, но при этом сказал, где он — только чтобы от него отъебались.  
— Дирк, что случилось? — в голосе дрогнула тревога.  
Какое же я говно, подумал Дирк. Впрочем, ситуация не оставляла выбора.  
— Ты с Джейд?  
— Что, — сказал Дейв.  
— Да я тут на досуге думал про наши сложности и диаграмму Карката. Может быть, тебе стоило бы присмотреться к ней повнимательнее. Она другого пола, и не родственник, и совершенно точно не... — он сделал паузу и поддал сдерживаемой горечи, вспомнив разговор двухлетней давности. — Инфернальный свиноеб.  
— Ты там бухаешь, что ли? — помолчав, спросил Дейв.  
— Нет. — Пауза. — Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать?  
Щёки горели от стыда и неловкости. Белое щупальце вопросительно загнулось, поднявшись над бортом бетонного резервуара. Блядь, я тут картинно страдаю, разве не видно?! И да, это ощущается так же нелепо, отвратительно и ебануто, как выглядит.  
— Ага, я с Джейд, — ответил Дейв.  
Опа.  
Но хотя бы не у троллей?  
Щупальце, качнувшись, слепо ткнулось в его кеды. Отползло.  
— На съёмочной площадке. Я же говорил, что задержусь. Серьёзно, что-то случилось, Дирк?  
Дирк задержал дыхание — и печально ответил:  
— Скорее, продолжает случаться. Вечером поговорим.  
— Ладно, до вечера.  
А потом он сидел на краю ямы — почти бездонной, с гладкими скользкими стенами — и смотрел, как обнимашка, высунувшись из воды, яростно таращится на него десятками глаз: огромная, белая, крошечная копия чудовищных богов Дальнего Кольца. Наверное, он загляделся или, наоборот, задумался и отвлёкся, поэтому и не заметил, как щупальца метнулись вверх, обвились вокруг лодыжек — и сильно дёрнули вниз, в яму.  
Уже проходили. Скучно. Падая в раскрывшуюся тёмную пасть, Дирк наклонился, дотронулся до склизкой рыхлой кожи, рванул душу из жадно содрогающегося огромного тела. А потом взлетел над ямой.  
Обнимашка рухнула в воду и заорала.

Дейв появился под утро. Ненадолго завис в ванной, потом свалился в кровать, похоже, не очень хорошо соображая и действуя по инерции. Дирк, окончательно проснувшись, успел его поймать.  
— Всё хорошо?  
— Не очень. Разбуди меня через два часа, я составлю тебе компанию.  
— Компанию в чём?  
В ответ — сонное дыхание и тяжесть расслабленного тела в руках. Не будить же теперь. Обняв и укрыв его одеялом, Дирк заснул с мыслью, что, наверное, Дейв всё-таки потом побежал к троллям. Но потом — это ладно, хорошо, что живой.

Через полтора часа проснулась Джейн. Похоже, её утро не задалось: голос в гарнитуре очков был громким и почти срывался на визг:  
— Дирк, у нас большие проблемы!  
— Ага.  
Дирк встал с кровати, побрёл в ванную, включил душ. Прохладная вода взбодрила и разбудила его окончательно.  
— Тебя плохо слышно, ты где? Что это за шум?!  
— Я в душе.  
Сорвался таки. Бедная Джейн.  
— Мистер Страйдер! Это вообще нормально — разговаривать с главой крупнейшей корпорации Земли и президентом «Крокеркорп» в душе?!  
— Думаю, да, — ответил Дирк, выключив воду и потянувшись за полотенцем. — Так что случилось?  
— Случилась истерика у наших рогатых друзей! — рявкнула Джейн.  
— Ага, понятно. И у тебя истерика по поводу их истерики?  
Джейн сердито засопела, потом всё же взяла себя в руки. Продолжила тише и ровнее:  
— Ночью что-то уебало их лусусов, как же они будут растить своих личинок, и это явно наших рук дело. Это наших рук дело, Дирк? И почему я не удивлена, что ничего об этом не знаю? Через час встречаемся с ними в Синем Зале. Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Большие проблемы!  
— Большие перспективы, говоришь? — переспросил Дирк.  
Он обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер и начал чистить зубы.  
— Я сказала — проблемы! — продолжала волноваться Джейн. Ну и зря.  
— Фефетивы.  
— Что?!  
Дирк вытащил зубную щётку изо рта и повторил:  
— Перспективы, а не проблемы. Ох. Джейни, сейчас кладёшь трубку, завтракаешь кофе с пирожными, целуешь от меня Джейка, взасос, если не сложно, — и надеваешь свой самый развратно-отпадный солидный костюм. На всё это у тебя сорок минут. План действий понятен?  
Джейн, помолчав, смущённо хихикнула.  
— В смысле — взасос от тебя?  
— Тупая шутка. Помогло?  
— Ну да.  
— Кофе с пирожными. Джейк. Костюм. В темпе. Шевелитесь, милая леди.

С Дейвом было гораздо сложнее — всегда было.  
— Ты просил разбудить через два часа.  
Дейв сбросил руку с плеча и попытался спрятать голову под подушкой, потом сел — рывком, покачиваясь и сонно моргая.  
— Спи, а, — вздохнул Дирк. Обнял, уткнулся носом в шею и осторожно толкнул назад, укутывая одеялом.  
— М-м, — ответил Дейв и стряхнул одеяло вместе с Дирком. — Не, это важно.  
— Отнести тебя под холодный душ?  
— Отъебись.  
Ого.  
— И тебе доброе утро, — сказал Дирк.  
— Я щас, — пробормотал Дейв и, покачнувшись особенно сильно, завалился к нему на колени. Полежав на них несколько мгновений, сбросил ноги с кровати, снова сел и потёр кулаками глаза. Поднялся.  
— У меня привстал! — сообщил Дирк ему в спину. — Может, давай трахнемся, и ты пойдёшь досыпать?  
Дейв остановился у двери, потом сказал:  
— Не, это не серьёзно.  
— Трахаться?  
— И досыпать. Я в душ, скоро буду. Люблю тебя.

Это давало надежду. Ведь Дейв не стал бы врать?  
Не стал бы. Дейв не стал бы. Только вот окончательно проснулся он, когда увидел Карката, входящего в Синий Зал. Каркат был взъерошенным и очень злым — справедливости ради, кто угодно был бы злым на его месте. Джейн зачем-то позвала скучных стариков из правительства, может, для пущей важности — вряд ли для чего-то другого.  
Дейв кинул в Карката свёрнутой в бумажный шарик запиской. Прямо в лоб, между рогов. Каркат раздражённо зашипел, оскалив зубы, потом развернул её, что-то дописал и кинул записку обратно. Дейв увернулся; бумажный шарик лёг в подставленную ладонь.  
Джейн неодобрительно кашлянула.  
— Мы начнём? Сегодня ночью произошло...  
— Знаешь, почему я пришёл один? — перебил ее Каркат.  
Чтобы порисоваться, подумал Дирк. Одинокий герой в ужасном вражеском логове. Ну нет, конечно, не поэтому. Просто мысли беспорядочно прыгали и метались — как бумажный шарик над столом.  
— Да, — согласилась Джейн. — Меня печалит, что Канайя не сочла нужным появиться на такой важной...  
Бла-бла-бла. Что за нелепый фарс. Но пускай поговорят, если им этого хочется. Дирк покосился на Дейва; тот писал на измятом листке: «Ты выдержишь, чел. Я с тобой».  
Как мило с его стороны. Дирк-то думал, что Дейв пришёл с ним. Но и с этим можно работать. Каркат хотя бы успокоится, ну а дальше — понятно, к чему они все придут после криков, обвинений и угроз. Он тронул плечом Дейва, тот повернулся. В стёклах его очков Дирк увидел своё отражение.  
— И почему ты пришёл один? — спросил он у Карката.  
— Потому что я настроен дохуя более мирно, чем Канайя — и чем кто-либо из нас. Честно говоря, на данный момент я самый человеколюбивый тролль на этом говённом шарике, так что теперь вам придётся договариваться со мной в единственном числе, мои подлые бесхитиновые уёбки.  
Лица скучных стариков синхронно скривились. Джейн возмущённо открыла рот — и забыла его закрыть.  
Потому что Дейв встал.  
Потому что Дейв, предусмотрительно прихватив стул, встал из-за стола и, обойдя его, сел напротив, рядом с Каркатом.  
Потому что Дейв сел на стул, расслабленно сполз по спинке, положив руки на стол, и спросил:  
— Так что с лусусами-то случилось, господа бесхитиновые уебки? Мистер Страйдер, выражение ваших очков прямо-таки кричит о желании высказаться. Если Ее Человеческая Снисходительность не против. Подозреваю, что нет.  
Выражение. Кричит. Высказаться.  
Эти слова, взятые по отдельности, отражали истину, но были собраны в чудовищно неправильном и бессмысленном порядке. Значит, для этого было твоё «разбуди через два часа»?  
— Насколько я понимаю, их что-то убило, — сказал Дирк. — Может, представитель троллей знает об этом больше?  
Он тоже складывал слова по памяти, по интеллектуальной инерции. Все они вдруг потеряли значение, развалившись на звуки. Тяжело.  
Почему, почему, почему?! Дейв!  
Джейн пошевелилась рядом, дотронулась до руки. Молчи. И без тебя тошно.  
Что за ёбаный фарс.  
— Что за ёбаный фарс, — пошевелился Каркат.  
Лица стариков... В жопу их.  
Дейв сложил губы в вежливой улыбке. Такую — ещё ни разу у него не видел.  
— Нет, погоди, — сказал Дейв. — Мы не можем полагаться на уклончивые «насколько я понимаю» в вопросах ёбаного фарса. Подумай о детях, Каркат! О маленьких, беззащитных, одиноких детях, ждущих своих волшебных опекунов, которые никогда не придут. Это тяжело, мистер Страйдер. Ты, должно быть, помнишь это чувство. Смысл в другом: я тут сижу и борюсь с искушением переписать вчерашний день. Почему же я с ним борюсь, уже вступив на путь предательства собственного вида, хочет спросить Ее Человеческая Снисходительность, обрезанная демо-версия? А потому что я уже пробовал, и результат мне совсем не понравился. Кому бы понравилось попасть в обречённую линию? Джейн? Старпёры? Дирк, может, тебе? Или...  
— Дейв, закрой свой ёбаный рот, или я свалю прямо сейчас, — ответил Каркат.  
Дирк моргнул и попытался проснуться.  
Наверняка это сон. Или это — о, точно! — он и сам не заметил, как в его голову влетели воспоминания какого-то другого Дирка.  
Было бы круто, будь это правдой.  
— Вообще-то мы можем помочь маленьким, беззащитным, одиноким детям, — сказал Дирк. — То есть, Каркат, если твой, э-э-э, рыцарь закончил с истерикой и шантажом, мы можем кое-что предложить. Верно, Джейн?  
«Что?» — округлились губы Джейн в немом вопросе.  
Губы Дейва дёрнулись, растягиваясь в усмешке: «Не пизди».  
— К примеру, что? — спросил Каркат.  
— К примеру, гуманитарную помощь в рамках программы «КрокерПет». Лусусов, ну что же ещё. Мог бы заметить, что сам факт того, что наших лусусов почти не задело, говорит о том, где именно находился эпицентр, но это сейчас неважно. Важно другое.  
Он наконец разглядел, что за выражение стояло в глазах Карката.  
Понимание.  
В них было понимание.  
Да что там вообще может понимать антропоморфный рогатый таракан?  
— Сколько? — спросил Каркат.  
— Прямо сейчас — пару сотен, не больше, — улыбаясь, ответил Дирк. — Мы же не знали, что случится такая беда. Ну а дальше приложим все силы. Вы же наши дорогие соседи и любимые друзья. Правда, Дейв?  
Дейв встал, с грохотом отодвинув стул.  
— Ага, Дирк, как всегда, прямо в точку. Всё, пойдём, чувак, ну пойдём. — Он потянул Карката за руку, вытаскивая из-за стола. — Ты же получил свою гуманитарную помощь? Тогда здесь больше нечего делать. Сайонара, ку-клукс-клан!

Дирк молча смотрел ему вслед.  
Потом почувствовал, как Джейн осторожно коснулась его ладони.  
— Дирк, мы...  
— Да какого хуя, — тоскливо и недоумённо ответил он.  
Дверь захлопнулась.  
Это не сон, и это не память осколка, это происходит на самом деле. То есть — уже произошло. Джейн разогнала марионеток, села рядом. Налила воду в стакан и придвинула.  
Спасибо, что молча.  
Вдруг обернулась, и Дирк посмотрел в ту же сторону: между колоннами стоял другой-Дейв, прошлый-Дейв, привалившись к стене и сложив руки на груди. Просто стоял и смотрел. А потом исчез.  
Дирк понял сразу, что он прошлый: одежда была другой. А ещё — грязной, разорванной и окровавленной. Понял сразу? Надо же, сколько гордости такими примитивными выводами. Так он скоро будет хвастаться тем, что не срет в штаны.  
— Дирк, — сказала Джейн.  
— А, это, — Дирк заставил себя небрежно улыбнуться. — Да он всегда таким был. Его никогда не было рядом, а когда он всё-таки появлялся, то съёбывал в тот момент, когда был нужен больше всего. Настоящий анти-Фалькор.  
Он потёр веки под очками, смазывая горячую резь, и продолжил:  
— Уже решила, кто займётся зверофермой? Видеть её не могу. Сейчас-то у меня там только экспериментальные экземпляры и корм для обнимашки. А с учётом гуманитарной помощи нам придётся... Да блядь. Нам придётся очень быстро расшириться.  
— Обнимашка, — повторила Джейн.  
— Ну, Гл’бголиб-младший. Ёбнуться же можно, пока выговоришь. Первым делом нужно построить дополнительные боксы для животных, я... А, точно. Ночью отправлю тебе проект, найди исполнителей. И это, наверное, государственная тайна? Не забудь это учесть. Да, и мне понадобится больше панцирников, людей наши животные не переносят. То есть не мне. Я же говорил? Не мне.  
Джейн молча кивнула. Потом подняла руку — и отдёрнула, отведя взгляд.  
Понимание. Блядь, вы все сговорились?  
— Я этим займусь, Дирк.  
— Круто.

Он встал и пошёл домой. Так и не выспался с этой хуйней. Ну, сейчас будет отличная возможность, и никто не помешает. Тишина, покой, одиночество. Ебануться можно от счастья. А. Вот что забыл.

— Давай завтра встретимся и всё подробно обсудим. Хорошо, Джейн?  
— Хорошо, Дирк.

В гробу он видал такое «хорошо».


	23. Синдром отмены Дейва (+6)

За каких-то полмесяца они достроились, расширились, клонировали — и отправили первую партию лусусов троллям. Несмотря на этот жест доброй воли и мирных намерений, вода в кастрюле продолжала закипать, и крышка уже подпрыгивала; тролли время от времени нападали на приграничные города, но тут же отступали, даже не подбирая мёртвых — как будто кто-то с силой, рывком возвращал их на место, в рамки насквозь фальшивого мира. Кто-то, ха. Чего только не сделаешь ради Дейва, да?  
В каком-то смысле он очень понимал Карката.  
И хотя бы Джейн больше не делала глупостей, может быть, поняла наконец, что преимущество сейчас на стороне людей и стоит на время уйти в глухую оборону, не поддаваясь на провокации. В конце концов, багкиллеры справлялись со своей задачей.  
Всё это было без Дирка.  
Он послал всех нахуй и временно выпал из процесса.

Ему снился Дейв. Сон казался реальным, совсем обыденным, но в мыслях словно образовались тёмные обжигающие пятна — такие видишь, если долго смотришь на солнце. Горячая кожа под губами, прикосновения, чувство скольжения — а потом просыпаешься в разворошённой постели, и в тишине только сбитое дыхание.  
Только его дыхание.  
Было ещё кое-что, позволяющее безошибочно отделить такие сны от реальности: в них Дирк был счастлив, зная, что у них всё хорошо и всегда будет.

Он дотянулся до телефона, взглянул на экран: три часа ночи — и попытался снова заснуть. Всё это было... Переносимо. Вполне нормально. И ему нравилось одиночество. Заблокированный телефон. Заблокированный «Достанькореша». Закрытые двери. Он словно вернулся в те далёкие и беспечные времена в пентхаусе, когда считал себя единственным человеком на Земле. Пользуясь возможностью, посмотрел фильмы того старого мудака — Дейв, помнится, говорил: «Посмотрим как-нибудь». Дейв был прав: долбаный гений. Дирк много читал. Точнее, перечитывал. Любимые книги, когда-то так вдохновлявшие и подталкивавшие, теперь казались наивными. Он собрал из оставшихся дома запчастей прозрачного робота с шестерёнками. Робот катался по дому, дрочил на себя и зачитывал паршивый рэп, иногда переходя на ультразвук. Дирк чувствовал себя Гэллагером для бедных. Он ведь даже не пил, когда его собирал. Потом он снова читал. Потом от скуки и нерастраченной энергии начал прикидывать конструкцию «чайки» — минимум вооружения, скорость и маневренность. Может быть, когда-нибудь ситуация будет получше, и она пригодится. И просто отдыхал. Дома лежали вещи Дейва, и Дирк то и дело на них натыкался. Каждый раз, казалось, вот-вот услышит его голос. Или по инерции окликал его, а потом вспоминал.  
И что, ты оставишь всё как есть? — с презрительной жалостью спрашивал в голове он-мелкий, четырнадцатилетний дурачок с разбитым сердцем, от этого ещё более целеустремлённый. Но как есть — тоже неплохо, и Дейв в конце концов вернётся, он же всегда возвращался, когда Дирк начинал о нём забывать.  
Всё-таки этот нездоровый пиздец, их взаимная любовь, подчинялся вполне очевидным правилам.

Тени медленно ползли от подоконника. Занавески слабо шевелились: темнота складок формировала изломанные тонкие фигуры, и казалось, за ними прячутся триффиды. Дирк снова взял телефон — прошло всего пять минут. Он и правда отвык спать один. По правде говоря, было всё ещё плохо: синдром отмены Дейва оказался паршивой штукой, а ступор отпустил уже через неделю.  
За окном — тёмный силуэт на тёмном небе — пролетел патрульный робот. Днём броня пилозубов переключалась в режим камуфляжа — не стоило привлекать к ним внимание людей, сейчас и так все были нервные, — а ночью снова становилась угольно-чёрной. Забавно, Пилозуб был его первым роботом, ну ладно, вторым.  
Дирк снова закрыл глаза.  
И вдруг сел на кровати: вялость и дурную рефлексию смыло волной тошнотворного ужаса.  
Если что-то случится с обнимашкой, если она опять что-нибудь выкинет, Дейв окажется совсем один среди обезумевших умирающих троллей.  
Нужно, чтобы не случилось.  
Сердце колотилось так громко, что стук отдавался в ушах. Руки тряслись: Дирк быстро собрал ноутбук, личные вещи, пару смен одежды, бросил в рюкзак — и переселился к обнимашке.

Однажды утром он сидел на краю ямы, ел сэндвич и запивал газировкой. Вода под ногами тихо плескалась, и на её мелких тёмно-зелёных волнах плясали блики от ламп. В глубине белела огромная туша. За спиной послышались шум и глухие удары: панцирники катили на платформе лусуса-акулу, извивающуюся в фиксаторах. Платформа остановилась, потом площадка с едой выдвинулась вперёд — и перевернулась над ямой. Вода окатила Дирка брызгами с ног до головы.  
Ну заебись. И хлеб теперь намок.  
Длинное сильное тело акулы метнулось к одному краю ямы, потом к другому. Обнимашка сыто пошевелилась: второй завтрак?  
Хоть десятый, только не ори. Щупальца скользнули вверх, неторопливо обвивая бьющееся тело. Сдавили. Поверхность воды стала мутной и красной от крови.  
Дирк доел размокший сэндвич и потянулся за следующим.  
— Эй, тварюга, — позвал он, когда вода снова стала прозрачной. — Хватит играть с едой.  
Глаза не шевелились, продолжая таращиться на дохлую и словно перекрученную акулу, лежащую в петле из белёсой плоти, но пара щупалец осторожно поползла вдоль стены вверх.  
Дирк не был вкуснее, но он был волшебным опекуном обнимашки, а также ее мучителем и тюремщиком. Он продолжал жевать сэндвич, глядя, как к поверхности поднимается белое пятно.  
Когда щупальца сжались вокруг его лодыжек, тварь выбросила дохлую акулу и дёрнула его вниз, метнулась колышущейся тушей к поверхности. Дирк наклонился, положил ладонь на склизкую шкуру — и ударил.  
Аккуратно. В воспитательных целях. А также в оборонительных.  
А потом долго смотрел в глубь, где у самого дна, свернувшись в бесформенный клубок, пряталась тварь, и думал, что хоть кому-то сейчас так же херово, как и ему.  
А потом он доел свой сэндвич, и обнимашка доела акулу, и можно было просидеть так весь день, а потом вернуться в кабинет, собрать подобие кровати из кресел и стульев и включить какой-нибудь фильм, дожидаясь, пока подействует снотворное, но перед этим... Да почему бы и нет. Что в этом такого.  
Перед этим немного прогуляться, сделать небольшой круг над вражеским государством — и посмотреть, как там Дейв.  
Просто посмотреть.

Как он и ожидал, трутни не поднимались выше двадцати километров над землёй.  
И, как он и ожидал, Дейв оказался дома у Карката, точнее — в улье. Через открытое окно отлично просматривалась комната.  
Дейв сидел за ноутбуком странной округлённой формы и, кажется, скучал. Обернулся: ну да, с таким выражением лица он просит, чтобы ему принесли его любимый яблочный сок, когда самому лень за ним идти. Потом мотнул головой. Взъерошил отросшие волосы, запустив в них пальцы: скоро можно будет завязывать в хвост. Точнее, в дурацкий обрубок хвоста.  
Потом встал, подошёл к окну — и вдруг запрыгнул, балансируя на тонком подоконнике, протянул руку и позвал:  
— Дирк.  
Вот тут стоило развернуться и улететь, превратив эту сцену в пантомиму сумасшедшего, но Дейв сиял от счастья, Дейв улыбался, и протягивал руку, и говорил:  
— Дирк, ну давай, хотя бы дотронься. Я так ужасно скучал, — и пальцы сжались вокруг ладони прежде, чем Дирк успел понять, что он делает. Дейв схватил его за запястье и дёрнул на себя — совсем как обнимашка в яму, тем же самым голодным и яростным движением, — но не удержал равновесие, и они свалились на пол, обнимая друг друга, молча, бездумно, до хруста рёбер. Разговор не клеился; одежда быстро закончилась; всё было словно во сне, словно подёрнутое наркотической дымкой — и Дирк не имел ничего против секса на полу, но Дейв потащил его в пульсирующий фиолетовый кокон, наполненный ядовито-зелёной слизью. Восставанна, мелькнуло в голове между «я тебя хочу» и «сделай так ещё раз». В ней спят тролли. Местный аналог кровати. Боже, да какая сейчас разница. Он погрузился в тёплое, пряно и остро пахнущее желе, словно копирующее и распространяющее прикосновения по всему телу. Дейв был внутри, снаружи, вокруг, они словно слились в один ядовито-зелёный, пульсирующий от возбуждения ком слизи. Начала кружиться голова; в ней будто надували воздушные шары, и потом они улетали.  
— Слабый наркотик с прикольными спецэффектами, — сказал Дейв. — А на троллей она действует успокаивающе. Главное, не жри её.  
— Что тогда будет? — спросил Дирк. Он чувствовал, как убыстряются размашистые движения члена внутри; возбуждение держалось, зыбкое и бесформенное. Наркотик, верно. И анестезия. Не было никакого смысла трахаться в этой дряни, разве что — разве что это забавное ощущение, что они смешались в однородную живую хлюпающую массу.  
— Превратишься в злобного ебанутого клоуна. Ну, что это за разочарованное лицо. Погоди, сейчас накроет.  
— Обещаешь? — хмыкнул Дирк. — Пока что больше похоже на еблю двух полуразложившихся зомби, которые...  
И тут накрыло. Хлестнуло по глазам высоковольтной дугой, вывернуло, протащило по острым камням эйфории, такой сильной, что было непонятно — это больно ли, это ли невыносимо хорошо. Каждое движение, прикосновение, вдох последовательно включались в цепную реакцию, и, уже сваливаясь с пика оргазма, Дирк подумал, что это не очень-то даже похоже на секс.  
Больше на любовь, наверное.  
Потом он пошевелился и попытался встать, но Дейв притянул его к себе и всё ещё неровным голосом шепнул:  
— Погоди, сейчас будет продолжение. Просто не шевелись.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Ну. — Дейв посмотрел в глаза и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил: — Я перед сном о тебе думал.  
— Много думал?  
— Иногда до полной отключки. О господи, Дирк... — Его лицо исказилось и уплыло, оставив Дирка наедине с обострившимися ощущениями, с попыткой перевести их на привычный язык сексуальных переживаний: это имитация дрочки тёплым желе, это раздражение эрогенных зон, охвативших всё тело, а это — губы коснулись шеи, потом лёгкий укус, а сейчас тело движется само, вверх, вниз, снова вверх, снова вниз, усиливая удовольствие, и внутри уже разворачивается обжигающая спираль, а потом сознание уносит совсем, окончательно.

Щеки коснулся прохладный ветерок. Дирк открыл глаза. Слизь неторопливо выливалась — вываливалась — из дыры в коконе, а Дейв, уткнувшись ему в грудь, тяжело дышал и молчал. Потом поднял голову.  
— Блядь, — восхищённо сказал он. — Мы сломали кровать!  
— Не хотелось бы ломать ещё и кайф, но ты уверен, что не подсел на эту хрень?  
С третьей попытки у него всё же получилось выбраться из кокона. Тело казалось резиновым и непослушным. Он поднял с пола рубашку, чтобы стереть куски слизи, прилипшие к коже, но Дейв взял его за руку:  
— Душ вон там, пойдём, я покажу, — и потащил за собой. С его лица всё никак не сходила глупая, счастливая улыбка. — Ну, может, немного и подсел, — помолчав, добавил он. — Но лучше так, чем постоянно о тебе думать.  
Дирк прекрасно его понимал. После странного, изматывающего слизесекса он чувствовал опустошение и сонливость — и звенящую пустоту в голове. Прохладный душ не помог; они кое-как вымылись и, обойдя лужу вытекшей слизи, устроились на жёстком и коротком диване.  
— Почему ты ушёл? — уже засыпая, прошептал Дирк. Теперь, когда Дейв снова был с ним, в его руках, спросить об этом оказалось очень просто.  
— Потому что не мог смотреть, как ты делаешь хуйню.  
Губы касались щеки, и тёплое дыхание щекотало кожу.  
— Мне лень читать тебе основы геополитики.  
— А «Этики для чайников» в твоей библиотеке не было, — сонно пробормотал Дейв.  
— Была, — ответил Дирк и закрыл глаза.

Он проснулся от звука открывшейся двери: в комнату, зевая и потирая глаза, заглянул Каркат; смутился, быстро вышел.  
Сумерки позднего вечера стали тяжёлыми и серыми. Рядом, на тесном диване, закинув руку ему на шею, а ногу — на бедро, прижавшись голым телом, мирно спал Дейв. И вроде как они помирились? Или просто потрахались?  
На всякий случай — на случай, если просто потрахались — Дирк осторожно дотронулся до его спины, провёл ладонью, едва касаясь, запоминая, как это ощущается — и какую нежность пробуждают в нём эти лёгкие осторожные движения. Пригладил растрёпанные волосы, очертил щёку и скулу.  
— Привет, — сказал Дейв абсолютно бодрым голосом.  
— Я проснулся, и мне было скучно, — ответил Дирк.  
— Тогда давай позавтракаем, завтрак — это весело.  
— Ужин, — поправил Дирк.  
— Пофиг.  
Он отстранился и встал. Оглядев комнату, присвистнул и начал собирать одежду с пола.  
— Каркат классный чел, и он заказывает для меня человеческую еду.  
— Ага, Роуз тоже считала, что тролли классные, — заметил Дирк, надевая штаны. Ему тут же прилетело майкой в лицо — не сильно, но с эмоциональным окрасом.  
— Значит, пока ты высирал свою пропаганду, сам успел в неё поверить? — голос Дейва хлестнул пощёчиной, но тут же смягчился, стал как горячий шёлк: — Не упрямься, пойдём. Можно я перед этим тебя поцелую?

Каркат встретил их громогласным:  
— Ну что, Дейв, кто там у нас теперь Мистер Ты Нихуя Не Специалист В Романтике? Мне кажется, или из нас двоих это не я?  
В целом он напоминал обычного человеческого парня, ровесника Дирка, ну такого, из домашних гиков, разве что с рогами и серой пуленепробиваемой кожей. Оружие троллей всегда было лучше человеческого. То есть — было раньше. Уже нет.  
Дейв сел за стол и взял кусок чего-то похожего на пиццу из коробки с надписью «Пицца Корлеоне».  
— Заметь, она ещё горячая, — сказал Каркат.  
Дейв откусил, блаженно закатил глаза (очки он так и не надел) и промычал с набитым ртом:  
— Ладно, ты выиграл. Подавись моей приставкой.  
— Нет, ты забыл, мы спорили на месяц мытья посуды, — поправил Каркат.  
Дейв небрежно помахал куском пиццы:  
— Ага, а потом мне пришла посылка с охуенно крутой приставкой, и ты такой — ну, с этим джойстиком я точно начну выигрывать! А я такой — что, хочешь эту детку? Готов взамен месяц мыть посуду?  
— Гнусный человеческий шантаж! — горестно взвыл Каркат. — Ну ладно, приставка и правда охуенно крутая. Но сегодня в любом случае твоя очередь мыть посуду.  
Потом повернулся к Дирку.  
— Что в этой ёбаной человеческой коробке с человеческой пиццей от человека Вито Корлеоне наводит тебя на мысль о личиночном соусе? Если хочешь, можно заказать ваши гнусные булкокотлеты с травой и дряблыми овощными кружочками. Десять минут, и их доставят. Или что-нибудь ещё.  
— Булкокотлеты суперские, — согласился Дейв. — Что, правда всего десять минут? У вас там в доставке что, работает Хан Соло?  
— Погоди, я припоминаю. Это тот человек с коричневым лусусом? — спросил Каркат.  
От омерзительно семейной сцены милого трёпа за ужином Дирку вдруг захотелось заорать. Ну так, сдержанно, внутри себя. А лучше — схватить Дейва за шиворот и утащить домой.  
Он взял кусок пиццы и сделал глоток сока (яблочного, разумеется, ведь абсолютно все люди дрочат на яблочный сок и питаются сраным фастфудом).  
Потом мирно сказал:  
— Вообще-то мне нравится личиночный соус. У нас рядом с домом есть семейный ресторанчик «Рогатая Мама», там, например, отличная утка по-бефорусски и десерты, а рёбрышки с личиночным соусом — Дейв, помнишь, мы же постоянно их заказывали. Владельцы сменились, но вроде там и сейчас повар-тролль.  
— Нихуя, — ответил Каркат. — И никакой это был не личиночный соус. В лучшем случае — ореховый, смешанный с... м-м-м, Дейв, как их?  
— Сушёные дафнии.  
— Точно. Повар там сейчас косплеер, насколько я знаю — если ты помнишь, два года назад прошла массовая депортация, и, Дирк, — он вздохнул и продолжил: — Если бы ты и дальше там заказывал еду, то заметил бы, что ночью «Рогатая Мама» закрыта. Как ты, наверное, знаешь, в силу некоторых особенностей мы предпочитаем ночной образ жизни.  
— Ага, как вампиры, — согласился Дирк.  
— Дирк, — зло сказал Дейв.  
— Мейтспритов не выбирают, — пожал плечами Каркат. — Нет, Дирк, не как вампиры, как совы, и я не про ваших летающих ухающих зверей, а про биологические ритмы.  
Дирк доел кусок пиццы, потянулся за новым и вежливо спросил:  
— Как вам новые лусусы? Не дохнут? Заботятся? Всё хорошо? Надеюсь, вы не подпускаете их к границе, там сейчас происходят ужасные вещи.  
— Происходили, — ответил Каркат. — Обещаю, больше никакие шишкоскручивающие дерьмоеды вас не побеспокоят.  
— М-м, — неопределённо сказал Дирк.  
— А с лусусами всё хорошо. Жаль, что их так мало.  
— О, мы можем сделать ещё. Разве я не пообещал? — на лице, примёрзнув, держалась доброжелательная улыбка.  
Дейв кашлянул.  
— Всё ради ксенодружбы и мирного сосуществования, — добавил Дирк.  
— Но это же... — Каркат пошевелился и воскликнул: — Обычные эктобиологические мутанты, а? Дурак я, что сам об этом не подумал, когда ещё наши лусусы были живыми. Мог бы спасти большую часть детей.  
— Увы, — сказал Дирк. — У троллей есть задний ум?  
— Дирк, — повысил голос Дейв.  
Дирк скользнул взглядом по его застывшему лицу и снова повернулся к Каркату.  
— Но я всё ещё могу клонировать парадоксальных лусусов, — заинтересованно ответил Каркат, — в нужных нам количествах.  
— Заебёшься укреплять признак пси-устойчивости, — вздохнул Дирк. — Это такая морока. Но если опять случится та странная хуйня, все твои парадоксальные клоны сдохнут. И часть троллей, наверное? Выбора нет, дружище, держись за дарящую руку «КрокерПет».  
— Да ёб твою мать, Дирк, — напряжённо сказал Дейв.  
Что сейчас мелькнуло в его глазах? Ненависть? Отвращение? Стыд? И разве не этого Дирк ожидал от него с самого начала? Побледневший до пепельно-серого Каркат крутил в руке согнутую вилку.  
Дейв вытащил вилку, положил ее на стол и накрыл его руку своей.  
Ох, вот сейчас это было чувствительно.  
Но чего стоит вся твоя пиздецовая педагогика, бро, если рогатый недоумок слишком тупой для того, чтобы тебе подыграть?  
Сам посмотри, тупой как бревно.  
— Нет, погоди, — Каркат стряхнул пиздецово-педагогическую руку и подался вперёд: — Дирк, то есть твои лусусы резистентны к пси-крику вашей версии Гл`бголиба?  
— Версии чего, прости? — удивился Дирк. Потом широко улыбнулся: — Да, конечно. Я их немного улучшил. Не только в этом, но это пока секрет. Дейв не говорил? Я настолько охуенно умный, что просто умные кажутся рядом со мной дебилами.  
— Подтверждаю, он такой, — безразлично кивнул Дейв и встал. — Дирк, приятно было тебя увидеть. Всем спокойной ночи. Или бодрой ночи. Чел, раз ты уже проснулся, позаимствую твою восставанну, моя порвалась.  
Дверь должна была хлопнуть, но вместо этого хлюпнула.  
Тролли.  
— Вот мудак, — помолчав, сказал Каркат.  
— Не могу не согласиться.  
Из окна, отчётливые в вечерней тишине, доносились звуки голосов, шаги, отдалённый шум машин. У них сейчас раннее утро, а скоро на улицах будет не протолкнуться. Но не здесь, наверное.  
Дейв говорил, Каркат ещё четыре года назад переехал подальше от цивилизации, в приграничную глушь. Может, чтобы меньше доставали фанаты. Дирк не знал.  
И Дирк не знал, что значит это выражение на его лице, похожее на сочувствие. Может, у троллей оно означает что-то вроде «только отвернись, бесхитиновый уёбок, и я оторву тебе голову».  
— Дирк, если ты действительно такой охуенно умный, может, всё-таки поговорим начистоту? — Каркат как-то невесело усмехнулся. — Как лидер с лидером.  
— Может, в другой раз, — ответил Дирк, вставая. — Я немного тороплюсь. А тебе пора мыть посуду.

Каркат, конечно, ни в чём не виноват, думал он, пролетая высоко над границей. И судя по тому, что он говорил и как себя вёл, он вроде бы даже играл за команду Страйдеров — но тролли и их проблемы уже немного заебали.  
Лучше бы их вообще не было.  
И тут он вспомнил.


	24. Дейвкат: синхронизация

Он вспомнил, как Дейв однажды пришёл к нему советоваться про свои тайные гейства, примерно так: мне нравится один тролль, но он парень.  
Дирк бы поменял его слова местами.  
А Дейв продолжал исповедоваться, напирать, выбивать землю из-под ног:  
— Тут ещё вот в чём проблема, допустим, я знаю, чего хочу, но мне не хватает практики, вот, например, я даже не умею целоваться, если не считать чмоки собственных особо удачных фоток, но мы же их не считаем, ага, бро? Типа я такой — Каркат, давай сделаем это, только я не умею, а Каркат такой — бля, я тоже, давай почитаем любовный роман, в них высшая мудрость квадрантов, а я такой — ну ок, давай. Это было бы стыдным завершением свидания, ты не находишь, научи меня.  
— Что, — сказал Дирк.  
— Не, серьёзно, только тебе я могу довериться, так что, ты согласен?  
И можно было кончить только от того, как Дейв смущался, когда всё это говорил, — а потом закрыл глаза и потянулся к нему губами.  
Дирк был на всё согласен. Дирк мог бы рассказать ему про физиологию троллей.  
Мог бы даже показать. По частям, в формалине.  
Но это ещё успеется.  
Так что он сидел на столе, ладони, едва касаясь, лежали на бёдрах Дейва. Считал про себя простые числа. Сначала до ста, потом до тысячи, потом до десяти тысяч.  
Очень легко возбудить неопытного партнёра, если сохраняешь над собой контроль.  
Главное — не показывать, что в это время ты тихо корчишься от любви.  
Дейв был горячий и нетерпеливый, льнул к нему, прижимался тесно, всем телом. Тёрся стояком о — гхм, да, семь тысяч шестьсот сорок три, семь тысяч шестьсот сорок девять, семь тысяч шестьсот шестьдесят девять, вот так, подними руки, давай снимем эту дурацкую майку, семь ёбаных тысяч шестьсот семьдесят три...  
Дейв вздрогнул и неожиданно отшатнулся. Но его соски оказались очень чувствительными, так что он снова потянулся вперёд.  
По сути, тролли — это человекообразные насекомые. Хитин, рога, сложный репродуктивный орган, спрятанный внутри псевдоголовы. Можно было бы сказать, эти твари думают хуем. Но нет, они думают брюшной нервной цепочкой. Передние ганглии — в грудной клетке. Периферия тянется к дублирующим органам восприятия.  
Теперь уже Дейв сидел на столе — бледная кожа в красных следах. Жмурился, часто дышал, закидывал голову назад, подставляя шею поцелуям. Дирк расстегнул его джинсы, потянул вниз большими пальцами за шлёвки: член стоял как каменный. У них обоих.  
Если троллю отрезать голову, он продолжит функционировать, пока не умрёт от обезвоживания. Просто переключится на основные органы восприятия. Ну и ещё ослепнет.  
Губы у Дейва стали такие яркие, немного припухшие. И эти звуки, которые он издавал, — выдохи? стоны? Он лежал на столе, раскинув руки.  
Прив, бро, я гей, и мне нравится один антропоморфный рогатый таракан, научи меня с ним целоваться. Ну и всё остальное тоже.  
И вдруг тряхнул головой и сел. Задумчиво посмотрел на свой член в руке Дирка.  
Потом поднял взгляд. Спокойный и понимающий.  
— Твою мать, — скучно сказал Дейв, будто зачитывал вслух таблицу простых чисел. — Какого ёбаного хуя ты делаешь. Хотя ладно, не парься. Всё-таки бро — это диагноз.

С ксенофилией у Дейва сложилось.  
При этом они не перестали общаться с Дирком.  
Хотя нет, однажды всё-таки перестали. После того, как Дейв, вывалив на него кучу новостей и бессмысленного жизнерадостного трёпа, вдруг сказал:  
— Знаешь, есть одно дело, только тебе я могу довериться.  
Тёмные стёкла очков не выражали ничего.  
— Какое, — машинально спросил Дирк. Он не хотел слышать ответ. Он не хотел.  
Ну хватит, а.


	25. Возвращение (+6)

Продышавшись от накатившей тошноты, Дирк понял, что это была память осколка. Когда перед глазами разошлась темнота, он ощутил, что камнем падает вниз.  
А, так вот что свистело в ушах.  
В любом случае нужно было возвращаться и вытащить Дейва из этого — ну да, улья — и из чужой кровати, что бы он там ни говорил про высранную пропаганду и ксенофобию.  
Кто-то схватил его за руки и с силой потянул вверх: холодный воздух врезался в лицо, и Дирк окончательно пришёл в себя. Чёрные штаны и майка, серая кожа, красная лента-повязка на глазах. Ну вот, они снова встретились, и теперь Дирк знал, о чём говорила Терези в прошлый раз, упомянув растения, животных и механическую мышку.

— Видела, как ты летел, совсем как подбитый карзверь. Ничего, это нормально, трансформация всегда такая.  
Терези отпустила его руки, и Дирк повис в воздухе, глядя на красную повязку. Концы ленты развевались от ветра и были окрашены в бирюзовый неровными пятнами. Кровь? Расцветка, имитирующая кровь? И Терези всё так же раздражала, но, несмотря на все её намёки на особые отношения с Дейвом, по-настоящему злиться и ревновать почему-то не получалось.  
Может, потому, что её намёки звучали как глубокомысленные подъёбки — как если бы она фристайлила дзенскими коанами и одновременно практиковалась по самоучителю «Ирония для чайников». Не то чтобы у неё получалось, а?  
Но вероятнее всего — потому что Терези не принадлежала этому миру.  
Может, именно сейчас Дирк был немного рад ее встретить.  
И, скрыв эту радость, он ответил:  
— А, это снова ты, слепая мутная самка рогатого таракана.  
Терези согласно кивнула своим мыслям.  
— Вот теперь ты забавный и сумасшедший, — сказала она. Наверное, все провидицы такие — хотя Терези была второй из двух, которых он знал. Упёртые задаваки, обожающие собственную таинственность. Но Терези была Провидицей Разума, а значит, она должна была знать, что Дирк прав. Что Дирк выстраивает путь наименьшего ущерба. Что этот путь — даже не Золотая Тропа, а так, из жёлтого кирпича. Поэтому она снова появилась.  
— Я не сумасшедший, и это совсем не забавно. Что за трансформация?  
— А. Вспомни, как ты получил богоуровень.  
— Я умер, — ответил Дирк.  
— Я, я, я, — раздражённо фыркнула Терези — их чувства, похоже, оказались взаимными. — А давай сыграем в игру?  
— В какую?  
— Попробуй не говорить «я» хотя бы пять минут. Сможешь?  
Какая чушь. Он вовсе не эгоцентричный. Он дейвоцентричный. И пока он тут треплется с мутной провидицей, Дейв — там, один, с ним может произойти всё, что угодно. С другой стороны, одёрнул себя Дирк, приглушая панические мысли, Дейв какой угодно, только не беспомощный. И провидица может оказаться полезной. И, в конце концов, он сам не захотел возвращаться.  
Хорошо, давай сыграем.  
— Всё для тебя, — произнёс он.  
— Отлично. Думаю, для тебя не секрет, что существует богоуровень богоуровня, и для того, чтобы его достичь, требуется?  
— Смерть смерти, — ответил Дирк. — Не знаю. Несмотря на то, что ты назвала эту фазу «богоуровнем богоуровня», мы же сейчас говорим не о степенях любой величины, верно? Может, ключ — это обосраться, танцуя при этом победный танец лепрекона. Или что-то такое же идиотски бессмысленное.  
— Что такое «обосраться»? — спросила Терези.  
— Господи, это самая фальшивая и ханжеская вещь из всех, что... М-м-м, из всех возможных. Пока что получается неплохо, как думаешь?  
— О, ты очень стараешься.  
Необходимость выбирать слова успокаивала, отодвигала на задний план и ужас чужих воспоминаний, и чувство обиды — впрочем, так подействовала бы любая концентрация на малозначимых вещах. Как же он сам не додумался до такого простого способа.  
— Но Дейв просто не мог оставить этот пробел в твоём межкультурном образовании, без шансов. Окей. Обосраться — это на человеческом языке означает что-то типа «быть вынужденным кого-то убить, дождаться, пока его воскресят, а потом долго, печально и настойчиво ебать воскрешённому мозги».  
— А-а, вот ты о чём, — кивнула Терези. — Ну, твой план был неплохим для экспромта, в смысле — по-тролльски неплохим, и Дейв выглядел ещё круче чем обычно. Р-раз — и одним ударом сразу три башки долой.  
— Да, он выглядел чертовски круто.  
— Или ты про воздушный цирк идиотов?  
А, это. «Что я буду делать? Очевидно, извиняться». Если подумать, Дирк ведь с самого начала занял проигрышную позицию: прости за то, что я такой, как есть, — и за то, что тебя люблю. Нет-нет, это всё не твоя вина. Только моя. И в том, что тебе не повезло с опекуном (как будто Дирку повезло), тоже виноват я. А уж то, что я думаю на несколько шагов вперёд и пытаюсь решить проблемы в зародыше, — это и вовсе повод уйти к Каркату. Да нахуй это всё.  
Просто нахуй.  
— Ты не могла этого видеть, — ответил он Терези.  
— Расскажи мне, паренёк Сердца, что ещё не могла видеть Провидица Разума.  
О. Время избитых шуток про инвалидов? Хорошо, лови.  
— Всё, включая и это. Ты слепая вроде как.  
— Хе-хе-хе, снова подловил, — довольно сказала она.  
— Конечно, ты больше не расскажешь ничего полезного.  
— Дирк, я пытаюсь! Но ты продолжаешь оставаться самым несносным, самодовольным и раздражающим типом в изрядно сузившемся круге моих собеседников. И нет, это не чёрный флирт! Мои эмоции исключительно платонические.  
— Здорово, что ты уточнила, сразу от сердца отлегло.  
— Как же мне не хватает милых и коварных смайликов!  
— Проблема оффлайн-коммуникаций, — согласился Дирк. — Что ж, ты можешь просто улыбаться. Окружающих это бесит гораздо сильнее.  
Терези широко улыбнулась. Ее зубы были острыми, как у акулы. Она, похоже, и правда наслаждалась происходящим: этой встречей в ночном небе, этим разговором, всем, что за ним стояло.  
— Отлично, — сказал Дирк. — Всё как надо. Рука так и дёргается к инвентеке. Теперь, когда мы утолили твою платоническую жажду разделённых негативных эмоций, как насчёт рассказать немного полезного?  
— Самое рациональное и, к слову, онтологически верное в твоей ситуации — умереть, поэтому многие из тебя решили, что это выбор без выбора. Вроде как выбирать между тёплой, глубокой, упругой восставанной и деревянно-тряпичным помостом, на котором вы, люди, пытаетесь спать.  
Интересно, она сейчас нарочно? «Блядь, мы сломали кровать!» — и счастливое лицо, и столько любви в глазах.  
— Эй, ты слушаешь? Говорю, всё равно кто-то должен до конца остаться живым и собрать всех этих Дирков в одно бесформенное множество суперличности. Плохая новость, Дирк: этот кто-то — ты.  
— Звучит довольно тошнотворно, — невольно вздрогнув, ответил Дирк. — Больше похоже на сингулярность нарциссического саморазрушения, чем на сатори левел-апа.  
— Ага, так и должно быть. Ты и сам по себе довольно тошнотворный парень, а если умножить тебя на бесконечность...  
— Похоже, ты начинаешь повторяться.  
— Но уже не скучный! — Терези утешающе похлопала его по плечу — и, не скрываясь, тут же вытерла ладонь о майку. — С тобой интересно играть. Кстати, как поживает Дейв?  
— Он поживает у Карката.  
— Бедняжка.  
— Кто, я?  
Терези рассмеялась.  
— И снова я, я, я. Каркат, конечно.

Дирк кивнул вместо прощания и уже перевернулся в воздухе, собираясь лететь домой, но вдруг вспомнил. Было кое-что, одно предположение, которое он хотел проверить. Он обернулся:  
— Могу я спросить?  
— Конечно.  
— Ты же призрак. Как ты можешь существовать вне пузыря сна?  
— Приглядись.  
Ох. Ну да, и правда. Подводные блики на его коже и одежде. Дирк отлетел на метр, вынырнув из сферы колючего, холодного зелёного свечения, в котором, как мумия Будды, висела мёртвая Терези.  
— Я Провидица Разума, Дирк. Реальность в моей голове.

Он даже разозлился из-за своей глупости. Ну конечно! Это должно было произойти гораздо позже, но какой-то из дохлых Дирков подложил ему свинью своей несвоевременной смертью. Может даже тот последний, с троллями в формалине. Парень и правда выглядел несчастным ублюдком. И на самом деле Провидица ошибалась, не было никакого ключа. Был только неизбежный для некоторых аспектов эволюционный процесс, форсированный самоубийством его осколка в другом мире.  
Он не знал? Знал.  
Он был готов? Нет!  
Почему сейчас? Он пиздец как не готов. Ему всего двадцать два. У него другие планы. У него Дейв! То есть сейчас не у него, но в целом-то.  
И значит, нужно придумать, как сожрать всех этих Дирков и остаться собой — время ещё есть, он пока держится, но надолго ли его хватит?  
И нужно начать сборку диркбота: тело, даже богоуровневое, не выдержит расширения сознания.  
И нужно...  
«Привет, папочка», — всплыла строка на внутреннем экране очков.  
Дирк обернулся. Мимо пролетел пилозуб, массивная чёрная фигура на фоне светящегося ночного города. Старый Пилозуб, его детский товарищ, был таинственным, постоянно куда-то исчезающим парнем, таким крутым, что Дирк ни разу не смог выиграть у него рэп-батл. Пилозуб-2 был тихим, деловитым ульевым ИИ, искренне привязанным к своему создателю. Каждый раз, встречая Дирка в небе, он весело здоровался или махал рукой одного из своих тел — и ограничивал общение приветствием.  
Дирку это нравилось.  
Он приземлился на крышу пентхауса и спустился вниз. Дома было... Нет. В квартире кто-то был.  
Он заглянул в гостиную: пульсирующий свет телевизора, выключенный звук. Дейв валялся на диване, в наушниках и в его старой майке, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

Дирк молча шагнул вперёд.  
Дейв снял наушники, сдвинул очки на нос и безразлично пожаловался:  
— Эх. Каркат сделал со мной то же самое, что и твой бро.  
— Что.  
Сердце колотилось о рёбра; всё это происходило где-то далеко, за тысячи километров отсюда, во сне.  
— Нахуй выкинул из своего улья к Дирку. А. Нет. Давай перефразируем. Выкинул нахуй к Дирку из своего улья.  
Ещё один шаг.  
— Или даже так. Выкинул из своего улья к Дирку на хуй.  
Дирк остановился.

Намёк был прямолинейнее шпалы; расстёгнутые штаны указывали на то, что его стоит воспринимать буквально, — но он с детства знал правила этой игры. Даже если очень-очень хочется, чтобы бро остался, нельзя цепляться. Нельзя злить. Нельзя надоедать. Нужно действовать аккуратно и безжалостно — и запастись терпением.

— Это твоя сильная сторона, — негромко ответил он. — Сводить к хуям даже самые серьёзные и трагические моменты.  
— Да, в этом я мастер, — согласился Дейв, садясь.  
— Он тебе, небось, сказал какую-то глубокомысленную банальность типа «прими свои чувства». Или там — «следуй за своим сердцем».  
— Следуй за своим, э-э, прости. Молчу как булькзверь.

От его улыбки в Дирке вдруг что-то сломалось — совсем, окончательно.  
Никто бы не смог это починить, даже он сам, но Дирк держал себя в руках, сохраняя видимость фальшивого самоуважения, прикусив губу вместе с рвущимся наружу «я сделаю всё, что захочешь, всё-всё, честно, только не бросай меня».  
Двигаясь как во сне, он опустился на колени у дивана и молча ткнулся лбом в живот Дейва. Руки легли на плечи, погладили, сомкнулись на спине. Дейв наклонился, касаясь губами затылка.  
— Не уходи больше, а, — тихо сказал Дирк.  
— Я здесь, детка, я никуда не ухожу.  
Да, это он уже говорил — девять лет назад, когда Дирк принял его за горячечную галлюцинацию. Говорил тем же искренним, любящим, полным нежности голосом. Ага, и, когда Дирк уснул, тут же съебал.  
Видимо, Дейв вспомнил то же самое, потому что отодвинулся и, помолчав, невозмутимо (почти не смущённо) спросил:  
— Вот как прикажешь трахаться с человеком, который беззастенчиво чешет о тебя свой дэдди-кинк?  
— Рассказать, как? — поднял голову Дирк.  
— Ага.  
— Первое: ты прощаешь этому прекрасному человеку крошечное несовершенство. Второе: ты снимаешь штаны.  
Дейв скептически поднял бровь.  
— Серьёзно, это работает, — уверил его Дирк. — Я всегда так делаю.

Но, придерживая Дейва за бёдра и уже толкаясь внутрь, он вдруг остановился. А вдруг это чужие воспоминания? Диван, холодный свет молчащего телевизора, сумрак и приглушённые звуки из наушников, упавших на пол? Вдруг это тот Дейв, который пришёл с невероятно бесцеремонной просьбой научить его целоваться? Или... Стоп. На мгновение показалось, он увидел маленькие женские груди — Рокси однажды отправила детей к Джейн и Джейку и пришла домой в тёмных очках-авиаторах и с короткой причёской. Или нет, или это... Тень упала на волосы, окрашивая их в чёрный, а свет отразился в очках, делая их прозрачными, с толстыми стёклами. За ними — дикая зелень и азарт, ствол пистолета упирается в грудь. В самом обычном современном доме есть множество гаджетов, которыми можно оттрахать человека. Но только если он даёт чёткую и недвусмысленную команду.  
Осколки двигались в голове.  
Я перестаю понимать, кто из этих я — я, — подумал Дирк.  
Хватит! — подумал Дирк. — Я не хочу!  
Кажется, он произнёс это вслух.  
— Точно не хочешь? — прищурился Дейв. — Или мне нужно попросить? Пожалуйста, Дирк. Двигайся.  
Его глаза казались чёрными: расширенные зрачки сожрали цвет радужки. Какая удача, он так ничего и не понял.  
— Всё для тебя, — согласился Дирк и закинул его ноги на плечи. Двигайся. В голове всё поплыло; Дейв вскидывал бёдра, кусал губы, сдерживая стон, его трясло от перевозбуждения, но почему-то казалось, что если он сейчас откроет глаза, то взгляд окажется тяжёлым и пристальным. Чужим.  
Может, это воспоминания. Может, это не его Дейв. Может, и сам он — уже не он.  
— Дирк, — позвал Дейв задыхающимся голосом.  
Что?  
— Посмотри на меня. Я здесь.  
— Ага, я помню, — ответил Дирк и поцеловал его лодыжку.  
— Какой же ты злопамятный, лил бро.  
И что-то щёлкнуло, перестраиваясь в голове. Сознание очистилось. Не божество — трофей. Весь, целиком его, с припухшими от поцелуев губами, с красными отметками на коже, дрожащий от желания. Оживший эротический сон подростка.  
— Так лучше? — спросил он, ускоряя темп, балансируя на волне подступающего оргазма.  
Дейв выгнулся в его руках, продолжая двигаться навстречу.


	26. Звероферма (+6)

Тема кинков, однажды озвученная, больше не теряла своей актуальности.  
— Нет, это твой дэдди-кинк, — терпеливо ответил Дирк, перешагнув через труп лаборанта, точнее, верхнюю часть трупа, лежащую в луже крови. Нужно вызвать уборщиков.  
А он ведь говорил — никаких людей на звероферме, ну почему его никто никогда не слушает.  
Он обернулся: Дейв стоял перед трупом и выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать. Потом молча обошёл.  
— Извини, — вздохнул Дирк.  
— Не мой, а твой, — как ни в чём не бывало возразил Дейв. — Ты просто не видишь, какое у тебя становится милое лицо, когда я говорю тебе «лил бро».  
— Милое, — с сомнением повторил Дирк. — Ты уверен?  
— Точно тебе говорю, чел! — Дейв повернулся к панцирникам, везущим тележку с выбракованными животными к мусоросжигателю. — Иногда так и хочется потрепать за щёчки и дать конфетку, и нет, я не имел в виду ничего двусмысленного и гадкого.  
— Ничего страшного, если бы даже и имел, — пожал плечами Дирк и приложил ладонь к замку, открывая дверь в девятый ангар зверофермы. — Ты для меня всё, что бы ты ни делал. Даже удивительно, как могло такое получиться, и что было тому причиной.  
Он обернулся. Дейв переступил порог, подозрительно покосился на него — не, чувак, поздно. В этом раунде перебрасывания горячего дэдди-кинка из рук в руки ты уже проиграл. Тебе даже не стоило пытаться.  
Дейв остановился у клеток и поднял голову вверх, оглядывая ряды, уходящие к самому потолку.  
— Например, что? — спросил Дейв, тронув прозрачную поверхность. Огромная змея тут же на него бросилась, с размаху тараня башкой укреплённое стекло, — и замерла, продолжая сверлить его тяжёлым пустым взглядом хищника.   
— Например, твоя одержимость мёртвым опекуном-дробь-бро-дробь-эктобиологическим-отцом-дробь-злой-версией-меня, — охотно ответил Дирк. — Ну знаешь, тем парнем, который отшил тебя, когда ты полез к нему в штаны, а потом отделал тебя младенцем-тобой. Может, пойдём?  
— Хорошо, ты вывел меня на чистую воду, — сказал Дейв, поравнявшись с ним. — Я действительно с этого начинал. Хотел вырастить собственную немудацкую версию бро, к которой можно лезть в штаны без риска быть опиздюленным младенцем. Но чем дальше, тем больше копия напоминает мне мудацкий оригинал. То, как ты думаешь, то, что ты делаешь, да даже твои движения. И целая куча мелочей вроде этой майки.  
Он положил руку Дирку на грудь, останавливаясь в центре зала.  
— Я в детстве в такой ходил, спёр у бро. И вот, посмотри на себя. Даже в этом ты — копия.  
Дирк понял, что сейчас взорвётся от злости. То есть он сам, конечно, затронул эту тему, потому что знал, что реакция Дейва на звероферму может оказаться непредсказуемо острой, и нужно было его отвлечь, но... Копия? Он — копия? Дейв же даже не пытается отрицать, что он только замена!  
— Сукин ты сын, — тихо и очень нежно ответил Дирк. — Ты же сам отправил в ёбаный аквариум целую кучу маек с кепками, чего ты теперь хочешь от...  
— «Сукин сын»? — перебил его Дейв, кивнув серьёзно и одобрительно. — Это весьма самокритично, папочка.  
На мгновение Дирк задохнулся от бешенства, а потом вдруг стало очень смешно.  
— Лил бро, детка, папочка? А ты хорош. Оставь этот раунд за собой. Пойдём?  
— Дирк, поговори со мной ещё, — вдруг произнёс Дейв.  
— В смысле?  
— Не хочу думать о том, что вижу.

Ох, Дейв. Но его реакция была понятной. Особенно после предыдущего помещения: железные столы с фиксаторами, высохшие пятна крови. Человеческой: очередная провальная попытка привязать лусусов к людям. Цветной: изучение симбиоза.

— Кстати, — снова подал голос Дейв, когда они вышли в коридор, ведущий в пещеру обнимашки. — Похожую хрень мы однажды выносили с твоим бро в вашем мире. Хотя у вас тут почище. Трупы, опять же, почти не валяются. Но знаешь, Страйдер бы тебя, наверное, стыдился.  
Ну вот, приехали.  
— А ты?  
Дейв пожал плечами.  
— А я тебя люблю.  
— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь сейчас.

Дирк вошёл первым и, остановившись в метре от края ямы, на всякий случай отодвинул Дейва за спину.  
Свет ламп был приглушённым, и прозрачные блики рыбьими чешуйками скользили по стенам и потолку. Эхо разносило плеск воды: что-то двигалось в глубине, огромное и страшное. Очень-очень страшное, так ведь, Дейв?   
— Это то, о чём я думаю? — Дейв удивлённо присвистнул и шагнул вперёд, оказавшись у самого края. Дирк дёрнул его за плечи назад, прижав к себе.  
— Пожалуйста, не провоцируй мою маленькую милую обнимашку. Она не любит людей.  
— Даже тебя?  
— Особенно меня. 

Пойми же наконец, думал он, крепко обнимая не сопротивляющегося Дейва, рассматривающего пещеру. Я в любой момент могу уничтожить твоих драгоценных троллей — и даже твой орущий придурок-друг это прекрасно осознаёт. И то, что я этого не делаю, кое о чём говорит, не находишь?   
— Ты не сможешь мне помешать, Дейв, бесполезно даже пытаться, — наконец сказал он.  
— Думаешь, всё-таки бесполезно? — весело спросил Дейв.  
— Уверен.  
Короткая команда во внутреннюю сеть, ещё одна — и потолок становится прозрачным. Тихие удары о кристаллизованную поверхность: сверху на пещеру один за другим падают пилозубы («Привет, папочка. Что прикажешь: разрушить город или построить дворец?»), облепляя купол и полностью заслоняя солнечный свет.  
— Ты чудовище, — сказал Дейв. — Чувствую себя так, будто меня похитила Годзилла. Ну, или Гродд. Скорее Гродд, только человеческий. Чёрт, почему я чувствую себя дамочкой? Это из-за гомогейства, да? Всё, пойдём. Мне срочно нужно посмотреть футбол, рыгая пивом. Это исцелит мою травмированную маскулинность. Пойдём, Дирк.  
Он вырвался и направился к выходу. Остановился.  
— А если говорить серьёзно...  
— Что?  
— Ты не сможешь мне помешать.  
Что? Дирк рассмеялся, ловя себя на истерических нотах. Помешать убивать себя? Помешать мутить воду и портить продуманные схемы? Помешать косплеить одинокого героя, борца с ужасной морской ведьмой? Помешать чему, Дейв?  
— Господи, Дейв, я даже не буду пытаться, — отсмеявшись, ответил он. — Просто не отбирай у меня возможность тебя спасти.  
В чёрных стёклах Дирк видел свои крошечные искажённые отражения.  
Теперь Дейв часто носил очки, когда они были вдвоём.  
Не дома, но всё же. Всё же.


	27. Бро Дейва: синхронизация

Его обычная жизнь закончилась с появлением этого ребёнка. 

Кэл говорил, теперь он наставник главгероя, как мастер Сплинтер или типа того. Он много чего говорил и хихикал, как мультяшный трикстер, упоротый амфетаминами, но в целом и так было понятно, что появление метеоритного пиздюка в жизни Бро накладывает огромную ответственность. Бро не мог оказаться слишком мягким или слишком сочувствующим; в будущем, в апокалиптическом финале это могло сослужить плохую службу. Как если бы Альфред Пенниуорт читал маленькому Брюсу Уэйну на ночь Достоевского, а потом тот вырос и устремился на ночные крыши Готэма спасать и прощать преступников.  
И Бро не был обязан любить этого ребёнка.  
Его обрывочных знаний (свалившихся в голову одновременно с падением метеорита) хватало, чтобы понять общую картину приближающегося судного дня, а Кэл, даже пытаясь конкретизировать, как обычно больше запутывал, чем прояснял.  
Да и что тут прояснять?  
Ребёнок — Дейв — должен быть готов ко всему.

Дейв, кстати, был прикольным ребёнком. Уже в три года освоился с детским мечом и компьютером, хотя и предпочитал хвостиком бегать за Бро.  
По ночам прятался в холодильнике, натащил туда оружия и еды. В первый раз Бро даже почти испугался. То есть, когда тёплым солнечным утром настраиваешься на яичницу с беконом, а на тебя из холодильника с криком выпрыгивает ребёнок, дрогнет, пожалуй, даже самый стойкий. Ещё Дейв мог прыгнуть со шкафа на Лил Кэла. Пытался и на Бро — даже близко не успевая за его скоростью, но разве это останавливало маленькое чудовище? Если бы не концепция иронической серьёзности, которой Бро неукоснительно придерживался в жизни, то, пожалуй, и не знал бы, смеяться ему или плакать: с тем же успехом он мог бы взять на воспитание детёныша горного льва.  
Чувства страха у Дейва вообще отсутствовало — ну, или мозги. В шесть лет этот придурок сиганул с крыши высотки — Бро пришлось инструктировать его уже в полёте, как пользоваться ракетной доской. Инструкции, блядь! Он даже не дослушал про технику безопасности! Такой: «Бро, смотри, я крут!» — и прыгнул.  
Его было невозможно сломать.  
Кэл постоянно об этом говорил.  
Даже на самых изнурительных спаррингах Дейв никогда не просил остановиться. Падал и вставал. Падал и вставал. Но Бро считал излишним любить этого ребёнка.  
Эй, это не супергеройский комикс, и он не Марта Кент. Он обычный чувак, который всегда оказывался прав, и это обязывало его принимать решения за других.  
В десять Дейв по-прежнему ходил за ним хвостом, перенимал привычки и хобби — сначала с трогательной буквальностью, а потом иронично (ну да, разумеется — все до единой привычки и хобби).  
Ох, потом начался переходный возраст, все эти подростковые заморочки, выстраивание дистанции и мелкий бытовой протест; самое забавное, что Дейв продолжал ему подражать, но теперь на более тонком, многослойном уровне.  
Археологические уродцы. Фотографии. Музыка. «КБиТД».  
Характер тренировок тоже изменился.

Бро торопился, у него заканчивалось время, ему осталось жить год или около того. И он знал лучше, чем кто либо, что у Дейва нет предела прочности.  
Или это знал Лил Кэл.  
Возможно, предел прочности у Дейва всё-таки был: не очевидный, не так, не в том.  
И что происходило в голове этого ребёнка, когда он в самый последний момент отдёргивал меч? Колебался? Боялся? Но Дейв никогда ничего не боялся. В их ебанутой симуляции семьи он был тем, кого невозможно остановить. Безупречным мечом в руке Бро. Идеальным инструментом.

Но времени уже не оставалось — ни на семейную психотерапию, ни на то, чтобы дочитать инструкции, ни на то, чтобы признаться самому себе, что больше всего на свете любишь этого ребёнка.  
Всё, время вышло.  
Будущее, белое зыбкое пятно, ворочалось в его голове и разбивалось на осколки.

Перед входом в Медиум у Дейва возникли сложности.

Бро разрубил метеорит, падающий на город, чтобы дать ему фору.

Бро собирался убить и Джека, но эти глупые дети прототипировали стража планеты.

Так что он умер. Конец истории.

Хотя самое интересное, конечно, началось после смерти, когда ребёнок решил, что он вырос, и это повод доставать Бро своей нелепой влюблённостью, своими неловкими приставаниями, но это было дико, неправильно, нельзя: нельзя хотеть того, кого помнишь ребёнком, неправильно его провоцировать и поощрять, отталкивая в самый последний момент.


	28. ...и детские фотографии (+6)

Дирк очнулся и сел на кровати, бессмысленно глядя перед собой. Зрение быстро адаптировалось, и темнота расступилась, открывая спальню, размытую сумерками. Он повернулся и хотел было дотронуться до Дейва, но в последний момент отдёрнул руку. Чужая память услужливо тасовала образы: какого тебе показать? Кого ты хочешь? Младенца? Ребёнка? Подростка?  
Дейв мирно спал, чему-то улыбаясь, и его лицо казалось юным, смягчившимся. На шее розовело пятно.  
Дирк протянул руку и осторожно его коснулся. Ах да, это. Батальное полотно «Возвращение блудного Дейва». Раздвинутые ноги — одна на согнутой руке, другая закинута на его плечо. Вбиваешься внутрь, дурея от того, как он двигается навстречу, а потом падаешь, будто в теле не осталось ни одной кости, и нежная кожа на шее белеет в темноте, притягивая губы.  
Или это был другой Дейв: совсем ребёнок, в чужой майке с кепкой — почти до колен.

Нельзя хотеть того, кого помнишь ребёнком, — напомнил чужой голос в голове.  
Взрослый Дейв лениво перебирал его волосы и бездумно трепался про любовь. Про то, что без Дирка он вроде как и не жил. Про синдром отмены Дирка, и боже, бедный Каркат, это было невыносимо. Плед на диване слипся от спермы, двигаться было лень.  
Подросток, ёбаный упёртый Орфей — да, этого Дейва Дирк уже помнил — расстегнул молнию и полез в штаны. Лицо было злым и решительным. Очень болела грудь: похоже, он был ранен.  
Но разве мёртвые чувствуют боль от ран?  
Да ладно, у них и хуй стоит?  
Поверх — ударом под дых — чужая сумма эмоций: нет, нельзя, перестань!  
Дирк думал, что знает всё о ненависти к себе. И вот он смотрит в спокойное спящее лицо, думает чужой монолог про памперсы и этический аспект псевдовертикального псевдоинцеста, парализованный ужасом и стыдом. Чужие проблемы, чужие воспоминания. Всё-таки бро Дейва был на всю голову ебанутый.  
Но всё же... Теперь Дирк понимал, почему Дейв в самом начале так себя вёл, его «сложно забыть то, что ты вырос на моих глазах». Как же хорошо, что он оказался мудрее своего бро.  
Ага, пересилил себя и выебал ребёнка из воспоминаний, гадко ввернулась чужая мысль.  
Блядь, ну хватит!

Дейв вдруг спросил, не открывая глаз и не шевелясь:  
— Дирк, что случилось?  
— Да вдруг подумал, — ответил Дирк, опустившись на кровать.  
— О чём?  
— Твой бро и правда был ебанутым. Его нельзя было подпускать к детям.  
— В этом мы оказались похожи, — Дейв протянул руку и погладил по голове. — Глупо просить за такое прощения, но всё-таки... Прости меня.  
Всё это слишком походило на предсмертную записку, и Дирк хотел было что-нибудь ответить, чтобы сбить дурацкий мелодраматизм момента, но всё никак не мог выкинуть из головы Лил Дейва и как тот обнимал бро, отчаянно, вцепившись в него обеими руками и уткнувшись лицом в спину.  
Где-то глубоко внутри промелькнула чужая усмешка: я же говорил, он идеальное оружие. Смотри не порежься, дурачок.

Факт: его в любой момент может накрыть.  
Ещё один факт: даже когда его не накрывает, он всё хуже соображает из-за путаницы в мыслях.  
Вывод: если (когда) у него окончательно съедет крыша, нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь его подстраховал.  
Примечание: Временно(!) подстраховал.

Здесь были цветы, кружева и плюшевые игрушки. Винтовка стояла на подставке. Над ней, на полочке — фарфоровые кошки, сплетающиеся хвостами. Прозрачные лёгкие занавески, бежевый ковёр, сиреневые орхидеи в вазе на столе.  
— Сап, Дирк.  
Рокси, в розовой клетчатой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и светлых брюках, радостно взмахнула тряпкой, которой до этого стирала пыль.  
— Послушай, мне нужна твоя помощь, — ответил Дирк. — Честно говоря, мне больше не к кому обратиться, а взваливать всё на Джейн было бы подло.  
— Так-так, я вся горю от любопытства.  
Рокси повесила тряпку на винтовку, отодвинула стул и села: локти на столе, пальцы в замке перед лицом. Нахмурилась, сверкнув недобрым прищуром.  
— Блин, — невольно улыбнулся Дирк, садясь напротив. — Рокс, Гендо Икари бы никогда не сказал «горю от любопытства».  
— Ы-ы-ы, круто, ты узнал! — воскликнула Рокси. — Люблю тя, чел, ловишь все отсылочки. Так что стряслось?  
— Пока ничего, но может так случиться, что я какое-то время... — Дирк замялся. — Буду недееспособен.  
Буду сходить с ума и пытаться вспомнить, который из меня — я, мысленно добавил он. А ещё буду изо всех сил пытаться не показать это Дейву.  
— Что-то серьёзное? — придвинулась Рокси.  
— Нет. Но кое-какие из моих проектов могут стать опасными, если бросить их без присмотра.  
— Та мерзкая штука, — вздохнула Рокси. — Почему бы тебе её просто не усыпить?  
— Усыпить, — повторил Дирк.  
— Ну. Угандошить. Поделить на ноль. Грохнуть с концами.  
— Отличная идея, Рокс! — восхитился Дирк, изображая аплодисменты. — Потом информация просочится, и тролли такие: ух ты, теперь эти жалкие людишки абсолютно беззащитны, давайте по этому поводу перестанем на них нападать!  
— Дирк, господи! — она тоже повысила голос. — Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с Каркатом!  
— Я бы, может, и поговорил с Каркатом, но Каркат в это время укладывал Дейва в свою слизекроватку и желал ему спокойной ночи!  
— Да бля же! — крикнула Рокси, стукнув кулаками по столу. Потом вздохнула и продолжила, тихо и мягко, будто обращалась к ребёнку:  
— Ну да, у него не получается разом изменить общественное мнение, особенно когда некто Мистер Хитрожопый Параноик постоянно разжигает конфликт с обеих сторон.  
— Давай-ка проясним, я не совсем понял, — недоверчиво улыбнулся Дирк. — То есть, по твоему мнению, я делаю всё для того, чтобы тролли продолжали ненавидеть людей, и одновременно — сдерживаю их на границе? Должно быть, я ебанулся.  
Рокси что-то ответила. В ушах нарастал тонкий колючий звон. Осколки снова пришли в движение: топот детских ног, потемневшие, печальные глаза Рокси, терпеливое ожидание нескорого конца.  
Вдруг открылась дверь.  
— Дорогой, в этом доме не принято говорить о политике, — мягко сказала Калли и поставила на стол поднос с чайником и пирожными.  
— Прости, — покаянно склонил голову Дирк. Калли была самым нежным, добрым и изысканным существом из всех, кого он только знал. Калли была зелёным монстром, близнецом Лорда Инглиша. Калли была Музой Пространства.  
Одно лишь ее присутствие приносило утешение и невинную, тёплую, летнюю радость, как будто лежишь на крыше, раскинув руки, и кожу сладко целуют солнечные лучи, и ничего плохого никогда не случится.  
— Это ты прости, — улыбнулась она и повернулась к Рокси. — Любимая, не подашь мне чашки?  
Рокси улыбнулась, в мгновение преобразившись. И сказала:  
— Я тя не осуждаю, чел, но просто на минуточку. Ты же всегда перегибаешь. Вот помнишь, как ты некрасиво поступил с Джейком?  
— Когда?  
Сердце уколол страх.  
— Когда принудил его к ебле.  
А. Это. Ну да. Внутри всё сжалось от ужаса и перекрутилось. Значит, настоящий он — всё-таки тот, у которого был роман с Джейком. А Дейв и всё, что у них было, — просто воспоминание осколка? Десертная ложечка фольгой смялась в руке.  
Нет, боже, нет.  
Это неправда. Это не может быть правдой.  
Взгляд Рокси из спокойного стал удивлённым и внимательным.  
— В смысле? — спросил Дирк и аккуратно выпрямил ложку.  
— Ну блин, когда ты подговорил Джейн сожрать трикстерский леденец и пойти штурмом на девственную секси-башню по имени Джейк Инглиш. Не тупи.  
Ах, это!  
Какое облегчение. Чёрт, в его голове всё так перемешалось, хоть памятки себе пиши.  
Дирк расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, сделал глоток чая и заметил:  
— Не сомневаюсь, мотивационные тренинги семейного психолога Ро-Лал оказались бы более эффективными. Лет через двадцать, может. Или через пятьсот. К тому же, просто на минуточку, ты и сама воспользовалась той ситуацией.  
— Какой ситуацией? — с любопытством спросила Калли, изящно цепляя пирожное когтем с блюда: сплошные карамельные и шоколадные завитки над облаком крема.  
— А! — беспечно ответила Рокси. — Когда наши голубки решили, что счастливо трахаться под веществами недостаточно, нужно сделать счастливыми абсолютно всех вокруг и начать с одинокой, безответно влюблённой в одного крутого парня старушки Ро-Лал. А для этого нужно сделать что?  
— Тупую хуйню, — тихо подсказал Дирк.  
— А для этого нужно всей трикстерской компашкой завалить к Ди-Страю и принудить его к ебле с прекрасной дамой под веществами.  
— Какой захватывающий и жестокий триллер! — ахнула Калли, положив пирожное на тарелку и в волнении прижав руки к груди. — А что было дальше, любимая?  
— А Ди-Страй даже в режиме трикстера наотрез отказался ебаться с прекрасной дамой, — ответила Рокси, скорчив грустную мину. — Можно сказать, мастерски увернулся от кармического бумеранга по имени Ро-Лал. Даже не поцеловал, подлец.  
— Зато ты поцеловала меня взасос, — напомнил Дирк.  
— Ай, просто чмокнула. Только представь, он так и сидел на нашей оргии одиноким дятлом на карнавале. Бубнил себе под нос, какой охуенный у него бро и что бы он хотел с этим бро сделать, во всех интересных подробностях.  
— Боже, — сказал Дирк. И, кажется, покраснел.  
— Наговорил на два порнофанфика, прикинь. Сидит такой, глаза безумные, руками машет, и я такая: «Ну-ну, Дирк. Тише, Дирк. Да-да, обязательно, на столе и без смазки. Благословляю тебя, мой неслучившийся бойфренд».  
— Да не пизди, Рокс! — не выдержал Дирк. — Ты в это время хохотала как ведьма и алхимизировала радужные хуи!  
За спиной кто-то кашлянул.  
— Дейв! — радостно улыбнулась Рокси. — Чо как, чел?  
— Ты так мило подкрадывался, что я не решилась предложить тебе чаю, — подхватила Калли.  
— Я слышал, кто-то сказал «радужные хуи», — ответил Дейв. — И вот я здесь. Ни хао, дамы и пацаны. О чём болтаете?  
— О! — привстала Калли, наливая в его чашку чай. — Рокси рассказывает, как Дирк принудил Джейка к сексу в трикстер-моде, потому что хотел, чтобы они с Джейн были вместе, потом оргия захватила мою милую Рокси, но у неё не получилось принудить Дирка к сексу, потому что в трикстер-моде он начал зачитывать порнофанфики про своего бро. А Рокси с горя пошла делать радужные мужские члены. А перед этим его чмокнула.  
— Какой захватывающий и жестокий триллер, — восхитился Дейв. — Я догадывался, что со всей этой дурацкой стройкой мы упускаем большую часть удовольствия.  
Дирк сидел и чувствовал, как пылают его щёки.  
Потом сказал:  
— Обожаю семейные чаепития с милыми рассказами о постыдных детских вещах. Но, кажется, тема заглохла. Хотите, я быстро сгоняю и принесу альбом со своими детскими фотками? Там, на горшке, или на коленях у двоюродного дедушки соседской кошки, или пьющего воду из унитаза?  
— Боже, как это мило, — улыбнулась Калли.  
— Я шучу, — вздохнул Дирк.  
— Хотите, я принесу? — вмешался Дейв. — У меня, у меня есть! Дирк на детских фотках непростительно очаровательный. Вот, к примеру...  
— Дейв, заткнись, — ровно произнёс Дирк.  
— Дейв, не смей затыкаться, — оживилась Рокси.  
— Дорогой, детские фотографии — это очаровательно. Как и порнофанфики, — Калли, придвинувшись, погладила его по руке и незаметно (если бы!) подмигнула.  
У Дейва с Рокси одновременно дёрнулись уши.  
Потом Дейв продолжил:  
— Да ладно, я всё равно забыл, где они лежат. Так что поверь на слово, Дирк был самым охуенным ребёнком на свете.  
— А потом вырос? — с неожиданной серьёзностью спросила Рокси. Ее взгляд, устремлённый на Дейва, был внимательным, испытующим.  
— Ага, и стал не менее охуенным взрослым. Конец истории.

Наверное, они слишком дорожили друг другом, чтобы быть друг с другом откровенными. Особенно теперь, когда всё было так заоблачно хорошо, что казалось, стоит отвернуться — и случится огромная беда.  
Беда, конечно, маячила в перспективе, но у Дирка был план, и подготовка шла полным ходом. Диркбот был почти готов, процентов на девяносто. Особенно Дирк гордился головой: вы только посмотрите на это милое личико, одни только лазерные пушки в глазах чего стоят. Кажется, он подхватил кое-чьё ироническое самолюбование. Смешно. А если серьёзно, оставшиеся десять процентов были самой сложной частью работы, и не стоило рассчитывать на большой запас времени.  
Дирк зашёл в мастерскую и увидел Дейва, стоявшего к нему спиной с головой диркбота в руках. Да какого чёрта, они что, в сказке про Синюю Бороду? Он не закрыл дверь? А если бы Дейв случайно включил бота, и тот бы... Невыносимо!  
Дирк бесшумно подошёл, размышляя о том, что ответит на простой и очевидный вопрос «что это?»; вытащил голову из рук Дейва, положил обратно на верстак — и аккуратно повернул его за плечи к выходу.  
Но Дейв не спросил. Дейв сказал:  
— Для чувака, который так сильно не любит других Дирков, ты слишком любишь себя ими окружать.  
— Это очень глубоко и стоит того, чтобы быть осмысленным, — ровно ответил Дирк.  
— Злишься, — заметил Дейв.  
— Вообще-то да. Эта штука могла взорваться или активироваться в режиме уничтожения. Я ее пока не закончил. Хотя... твоя смерть была бы образцово тупой, верно? И ты бы воскрес. Беспокоиться не о чем, так что я пойду. А ты можешь дальше играть с роботом.

Он пошёл к выходу, но Дейв догнал его у двери и потянул, разворачивая к себе лицом.  
— Погоди. А ты наденешь на рободирка мяконький латекс телесного цвета?  
— Я об этом пока не думал, — вздохнул Дирк.  
— А зря!  
Губы изгибались в лёгкой улыбке, почти касаясь его губ. Латекс. Мягкий и тёплый, как живая кожа. Ну да, Дейв прав. Допилить нервные окончания, и... Да какого чёрта, функционал секс-робота совершенно точно не будет лишним, он мог бы — при одной мысли о том, на что будет похож их секс, Дирка затрясло.  
— М-м, — шепнул Дейв. — Кажется, сейчас ты об этом подумал.  
— Кажется, да.  
Дирк покосился на диркбота — ага, и не забыть десять режимов вибрации — и поцеловал шею, ключицу, провёл ладонями под майкой, чувствуя сильное и расслабленное, кошачье движение навстречу.  
Дейв шагнул назад и сел на верстак.  
— Что там было про порнофанфики под веществами, напомни.  
— Это низко и подло, — Дирк провёл губами по его груди, стаскивая майку, лизнул сосок, втянул его, легко прикусывая. Поднял голову: — Я же не вспоминаю, как из тебя чуть не сварили луково-дейвовый суп.  
— Вспомнил только что, — выдохнул Дейв.  
Он жмурился, часто дышал, запрокидывал голову назад, подставляя всё тело поцелуям. Дирк расстегнул его джинсы, потянул вниз, большими пальцами за шлёвки, — член стоял как каменный. У них обоих.  
Кажется, это уже было.  
Ну конечно было — как будто за шесть лет они ни разу не трахались на столе. И как будто они ни разу не целовались до потери мыслей. А уж этот стояк Дирк знал как родной.  
Губы у Дейва стали такие яркие, немного припухшие. И эти звуки, которые он издавал — выдохи? стоны? Он опустился на верстак, раскинув руки: пальцы касались головы робота, бессмысленно уставившегося на него прицелами зрачков.  
«Это уже было, и тебе тоже стоит приготовиться, — печально шепнул голос в голове. — Сейчас он скажет: «Да какого хуя», а потом — «бро — это диагноз».  
Тебе стоит заткнуться, подумал Дирк, отгоняя короткую острую панику.  
Потому что сейчас он скажет: «Ох, да, вот так». А потом, совсем уже потом — «отсосал как боженька».  
А потом — «то есть без „как“».  
А потом — «Робочувак подглядывал, а теперь он выглядит несчастным. Надеюсь, ты приделал ему робохуец».  
— Ага, приделал, — ответит Дирк.


	29. Призрак: синхронизация

Он умер, когда ему было восемь лет, три месяца и семнадцать дней, а потом продолжил существовать дальше. Впрочем, его жизнь, превратившись в не-жизнь, особо не изменилась: тот же дом посреди океана, то же отсутствие людей, те же мечи, игрушки и роботы. А однажды к нему пришёл человек.  
Человек был взрослым, двигался плавно и быстро, в руке у него был очень красивый меч, на лице — крутые тёмные очки, и ещё он, кажется, тоже был мёртвым — судя по глубокой рваной ране на горле и текущей из неё крови.  
Человек сказал:  
— Сап, малец. Я Дейв. А тебя как зовут?  
— Никак, — ответил он. — Имя — это что-то важное?  
— Вообще-то да. Хотя... есть мудаки, которые всю жизнь живут без имени, и ничего.  
Человек — Дейв — замолчал и вдруг стал выглядеть очень грустным, хотя выражение его лица почти не изменилось. Наверное, из-за мудака без имени.  
Ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь ободряющее. Вот, что-то вроде этого:  
— Не грусти, Дейв. Если хочешь, можешь придумать мне имя.  
— Я и не грустил, — вскинул голову Дейв. — Вообще-то я самый весёлый чувак в этой обречённой линии, клоуны с комиками завистливо сосут.  
Ну да, как он и думал. Фильмы не очень точно передавали эмоции, и то, что в них выглядело грустью, на самом деле было... Чем?  
— О. Тогда что ты делал?  
— Да так. Задумался кое о ком.  
А. Понятно. Дейв просто задумался, продолжая истекать кровью. Может, он... ну... не знает, что умер?  
— Прости, — окликнул он, показывая себе на горло. — У тебя... Кровь течёт. По опыту, рана скоро исчезнет, но, если хочешь, я могу принести тебе чистую одежду. Ты же в курсе, что умер?  
— Ага, ещё как в курсе, я же перерезал себе горло вот этим мечом, — весело ответил Дейв, шагая назад и быстрым, почти неловким движением прикрывая ладонью рану. — Погоди, я пытаюсь придумать тебе имя, а ты меня отвлекаешь.  
— Ух ты, вот этим? — он посмотрел на меч.  
— Им самым.  
— А почему ты это сделал? Ты что, самурай?  
— Я долбоеб. Шучу. Не слушай меня, детка.   
Дейв убрал ладонь от горла. Всё верно, как он и говорил — рана исчезла, остались только потёки крови.  
Он молча смотрел на Дейва, продолжая ждать ответа на свой вопрос.  
— Блин, как бы объяснить такому мальцу временные махинации и обречённые линии? — пробормотал тот. Ясно. Дейв думает, что это слишком сложные темы для восьмилетнего ребёнка.  
И именно за это он не любил детские фильмы! Авторы детских фильмов все поголовно так думали, поэтому логика сюжета зачастую безбожно провисала.  
— Обречённая линия — это та, где все умерли или вот-вот умрут, — подсказал он Дейву. — Самоочевидное название. Думаю, мой мир такой.  
— Вау, — отозвался Дейв. — То есть сочувствую. Может, назвать тебя Эйнштейн?  
— Это было бы неоправданным комплиментом. Я начинал его читать, но мало что понял и отложил на потом.  
Дейв моргнул.  
— Ещё раз вау. Ну, тогда ты и про временные махинации не поймёшь.  
— Прости, — с сожалением ответил он. — Я ужасно глупый.  
— Не думаю.  
Дейв вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Что то не получается с именем. Давай я на досуге устрою мозговой штурм, а пока ты будешь просто бро.  
— Мне нравится, — ответил бро. — Если даже не придумаешь, ничего страшного.  
— Обязательно придумаю, — уверил его Дейв. — Хотя, если приглядеться, ты очень на него похож. Ну, если представить, что когда-то он был милым ребёнком, а не зловещим мудаком. Ох ты ж ёб... в смысле, ёлки зелёные! Детка, пообещай мне, что не вырастешь таким, как он.  
— Запросто, — ответил бро. — К тому же я никогда не вырасту. Я тоже мёртвый, помнишь?  
— Да как-то забыл, — Дейв снова задумался, но тут же улыбнулся, прогоняя это (всё-таки немного грустное) выражение с лица. — Помнишь, как ты умер?  
— Конечно. Я собирал боевого робота, и мне не хватило одной детали. Ну, я вспомнил, что нужные мне детали были этажом ниже, в полузатопленной комнате, и решил не спускаться по лестнице, а поплавать с аквалангом и на обратном пути их забрать. Под водой так красиво, ты знаешь! Там огромный город внизу. В общем, я напоролся на арматурину, которую было не видно из-за водорослей, а когда попытался высвободиться, то сверху свалился кусок стены. Мне почти удалось её сдвинуть, но потом в баллоне закончился воздух, и я умер. Как-то глупо получилось.  
— Ну да, глупо, — странным голосом согласился Дейв. И глубоко задумался.  
Ещё бы! Самым обидным было висеть на этой арматуре, истекать кровью и думать, что дорогой милый Пилозуб ждёт его возвращения с сервомоторами.   
— Ничего, я потом его собрал. У меня сейчас много роботов, — не удержавшись, похвастался бро.  
— Ух ты, круто. А много — это сколько? Три? Или целых десять?  
Всё-таки Дейв был самым замечательным человеком в мире. Ну да, в мире из двух людей. Но даже если бы их было двадцать миллиардов, он бы всё равно остался самым-самым, бро был в этом уверен.  
— Нет, семнадцать тысяч четыреста восемьдесят три. А, уже девяносто шесть. У меня тут рядом завод на плавучей платформе, рядом с рыбофермой и буровой установкой.  
Дейв промолчал и показал большой палец.  
Ой, точно, бро совсем забыл. Судя по фильмам, люди часто боялись антропоморфных роботов. Может, и Дейв?..  
— Они не опасные, — на всякий случай предупредил бро, отправляя через интерфейс очков команду корректировки маршрута. — А если бы даже и были, ты всё равно уже умер.  
— Ага, точно, — ответил Дейв. — Это как камень-ножницы-бумага, только призрак-робот-инопланетянин.   
— О. Я знаю эту игру! Может... — он замялся. — То есть если ты, конечно, не торопишься.  
— Не, не тороплюсь, — улыбнулся Дейв. Бро ужасно нравилось, когда он улыбался! — Но играть с тобой, пожалуй, не буду.  
— Почему?  
— Ты проиграешь и расстроишься.  
— Ну да, наверное, — вздохнул бро. — Я ещё ни разу не проигрывал.   
— Вот-вот, — сказал Дейв и снял очки. Подышал на стёкла, протёр их краем майки и убрал в карман. А потом посмотрел на бро, и что-то внутри задрожало, сладко и отчаянно. Нужно попытаться!  
— Тогда... Если ты не очень торопишься...  
— Да?  
— Можно тебя обнять? Всего один раз, честно!  
Дейв приподнял бровь и стал вдруг ужасно крутым, безразличным и насмешливым. Будь он таким ещё минуту назад, бро бы, наверное, не решился предложить ему такую глупость.  
А потом — сел на корточки и раскинул руки: валяй. Бро обнял его, осторожно уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Было тепло, пахло кровью и чем-то незнакомым, но очень приятным.   
— Ну как? — спросил Дейв.  
— Не знаю.  
И вдруг чужие руки сомкнулись на спине, прижимая и будто убаюкивая. Так тепло. Так уютно. Так радостно, будто он снова стал живым.  
— А, знаю. Как будто я снова живой, — решил он поделиться своими наблюдениями с Дейвом. Тот замер, а потом коснулся губами его щеки и глухо произнёс:  
— Обращайся. Сезон обнимашек официально объявляется открытым.  
— Прости? Я правильно понимаю, что ты...  
— Я здесь и никуда не ухожу, — кивнул Дейв. — Боже, как будто мне есть куда идти, а если бы даже и было, там всё равно окажешься ты, так что какая разница.  
— Круто! — воскликнул бро. — Это самая-самая-пресамая отличная новость за последние — нет, за всю мою жизнь!  
— Круто, — эхом отозвался Дейв и встал. — Ты случайно не проголодался?  
— Ой, точно, — спохватился бро. И надо достать чистую одежду, он же обещал! — Погоди, я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю. Я умею готовить, правда.  
Он кинулся к кухне, но Дейв поймал его за шиворот.  
— А ну стоять. Твой великолепный бро сейчас сам приготовит охуе... м-м, офигенный обед. А ты пока... м-да. Пойди пока, поиграй с роботами.


	30. Лил Дирк: синхронизация

Дирк проснулся в привычном одиночестве — то есть нет, не совсем. Где-то там, в другом времени или пространстве, за ним наблюдал бро.  
У него не было прямых доказательств, та детская галлюцинация не в счёт — но иначе не складывалось.  
Даже подростку-техномаугли понятно, что всё происходящее с ним предусмотреть просто невозможно. Только постоянно наблюдая за кем-то, ты можешь с такой точностью вмешиваться в его жизнь. Предотвращать опасные происшествия, подбрасывать необходимые вещи, подталкивать в нужном направлении, дёргать за ниточки. И чего только стоил этот жуткий и немыслимый момент разрыва восприятия между «я хочу» и «я вспомнил, где это лежит», будто сверхъестественная сила каждый раз стирала его и записывала заново.  
Сила Времени, наверное. Про его звёздного бро поговаривали, что он был связан с тайным обществом рыцарей с суперспособностями. Что тут скажешь, охуенен во всём. Пафосный кусок говна. Должно быть, в их суперрыцарском обществе было так принято — заводить себе зверушек, выращивать их в клетке, там, вода в поилке, зерно в кормушке, свежий воздух, опять же. И деликатная дрессировка.  
А иначе почему он так и не появился?  
Когда-то Дирк любил его. Без оглядки, всем сердцем. Каждый день ждал: сегодня — точно придёт. Нет? Может, завтра?  
А может, сегодня? — укололо в груди.  
Дирк привычно сдержал злость, взял меч и пошёл на крышу.  
На крыше бро не мог его видеть, и можно было, не сдерживаясь, беситься и сходить с ума от ярости или просто валяться на солнце, а также строить коварные планы. Потому что он собирался выбраться из клетки.  
И он собирался найти эту суку.  
Он подошёл к краю крыши, глядя на море. Погода будет хорошей, можно поплавать. Вдруг кто-то окликнул:  
— Сап, Лил Бро.  
Дирк замер. Очень осторожно повернулся: он же не сошёл с ума? Это человек? И он назвал Дирка «лил бро»? И его голос был знакомым.  
Спокойно.  
Нет, ещё более спокойно. Смотри: подросток в джинсах и майке, немного выше его, очки как у бро-суперзвёзды, невозмутимое лицо. Рыцарь с суперспособностями. Повелитель хомячков. Чёртов подросток!  
Он всё-таки пришёл. Он...  
— Не могу сказать, что ты застал меня врасплох, — сказал Дирк, плохо понимая, что он говорит. — Похоже, я и без твоей помощи забыл, с какой из заготовленных реплик собирался начать. Кто бы ещё мог так бездарно проебаться?  
— Начни с реплики номер пять, — предложил его бро.  
Кажется, он не собирается исчезнуть прямо сейчас?  
— «Я верил, что ты вернёшься», — Дирк сделал паузу. — Это очень старый ответ. Что-то в духе «новой искренности».  
— Номер девяносто восемь? Нет, девяносто восемь — это много, пусть будет...  
Пусть будет девяносто восемь. Сердце грохотало в груди, но голос оставался ровным. Кажется, пока что он хорошо идёт.  
— «Ну да, это взрослая катана, но я уже открыл пятый диск. Мне вообще-то уже одиннадцать». Тринадцать, хотя это и неважно. Бро, серьёзно, неужели я выгляжу как человек, способный запутаться в паре сотен предложений? Реплика номер двести. «Так что, ты надолго?» Номер триста семьдесят пять. А, да, вот это особенно стыдный вариант. Зато он длинный — у тебя будет время сбежать в этой твоей небрежной крутой манере.  
Дирк говорил и говорил и всё никак не мог заткнуться, но это странным образом успокаивало. Почему бро появился именно сейчас? Это имело какое-то значение? Нет, он в любом случае был очень рад. Всё-таки рад. Всё-таки очень ждал. Всё-таки любил всем сердцем.  
Разве не для этого люди заводят домашних животных?  
— Валяй, — ответил бро и шагнул на крышу.  
Всё для тебя.  
— «Я думал, ты загадочный, строгий и замкнутый, а ты был обычным мудаком, который меня ненавидел, но не мог отказаться от своих безумных игр разума». 

Лицо бро вдруг изменилось, губы сжались зло и печально. Он замер на мгновение, а потом снова шагнул вперёд.  
Нет, так он будет идти очень долго.  
— Похоже, ты разозлился, — заметил Дирк и пошёл ему навстречу. — Ты разозлился, бро?  
— Нет, я полон энтузиазма, — огрызнулся бро. — А также заботы и, мать ее, любви. Разве не заметно?  
Разозлился. Но ведь это была правда — всего-то лишь малая ее часть. Этот юный бро тоже был весьма талантлив: чего только стоил голос, которым он говорил про любовь и заботу. Таким голосом угрожают вырвать печень и сожрать лицо.  
Кажется, он и правда ненавидел Дирка.  
— Как же мне повезло, — помолчав, ответил Дирк. — Хочешь ещё пару заготовленных реакций?  
— Нет. Я хочу фристайл.  
И Дирк замер, остановился в трёх шагах. Бро улыбался ему тепло и нежно, даже захотелось поверить, что это правда.  
— Была же у тебя какая-то не заготовленная реакция. Там типа — неужели это мой охуенный бро, да, я сразу его узнал.  
Дирк улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Была. «Я думал, ты старше». Но это объясняет все неувязки. Ты не мой бро, ты тот, другой. Мой Дейв. Я угадал?  
— Ты угадал, — кивнул бро. Его Дейв.  
— И что теперь?  
Ты останешься со мной? Заберёшь меня к себе, в свою непонятную жизнь? Или это был просто воскресный визит, разовая акция невиданной щедрости? Что дальше-то?  
Дейв шагнул вперёд, разом сокращая дистанцию, и вдруг просто сгрёб его в охапку, прижав к себе. Это... Господи. Что это было?  
И почему-то горели глаза, как от сильного ветра.  
— О, — сказал Дирк. — Это... Охуенно?  
— Время братских обнимашек! — с фальшивой бодростью воскликнул Дейв. Значит, он всё-таки тогда приходил с этим своим «твою мать, отцепись уже!». Второго раза не будет, подумал Дирк и опустил руки, почти коснувшиеся его спины.  
— Извини, но я на них не куплюсь. Мы оба знаем, что тебе не нравится, когда к тебе липнут. Когда ты в последний раз ел?  
Дейв отстранился и похоже что задумался. А, то есть давно.  
— У меня есть доисторические консервы, доисторическая пицца, доисторические замороженные десерты, устрашающее количество доисторической газировки, а также... — он снова посмотрел на Дейва. — Что такое?  
И, поколебавшись, обнял его в ответ.  
— Молодец, — сказал Дейв. — Никогда не обесценивай братские обнимашки. С чего ты заговорил про доисторическую еду?  
— У тебя в животе бурчит. Я остановился на доисторической газировке, а также доисторических лёгких наркотиках. Ещё есть свежепойманная рыба. Ты умеешь готовить рыбу? Если нет, ничего страшного, я найду инструкцию. Или...

Он вздохнул и уткнулся носом в шею, сжимая руки на спине Дейва. Потом поднял голову.  
Сумерки наступили разом — в них не было ни цвета, ни движения. Только оглушающая тишина.  
Должно быть, мой мир сейчас перестанет существовать, подумал Дирк.  
На горизонте уже поднималась огромная серая волна, становилась шире и шире, опоясывая край моря, но, если на глаз прикинуть ее скорость, у Дирка оставалось ещё немного времени до того, как они оба умрут. Примерно полчаса.  
Полчаса на то, чтобы прогнать придурка с обнимашками.  
Полчаса на то, чтобы его спасти.  
Время пошло. Погнали.

— Знаешь, неважно, — сказал Дирк, глядя в его лицо, запоминая до последней чёрточки. — Ты совсем не такой, как мне представлялось. Тебе стоит уйти.


	31. Взрыв

?? ??: А твой лил бро?   
ВД: с ним всё хорошо  
ВД: вот прямо сейчас с кем-то переписывается за компом  
ВД: выглядит вполне благополучным беспроблемным подростком  
ВД: знаешь как те пластмассовые демонстрационные дети на витрине интерната которых используют чтобы побыстрее сбыть с рук маленьких асоциальных ублюдков  
ВД: в фермерские хозяйства пустыни сонора штата аризона  
ВД: которые нахуй затопило в прошлом году  
ВД: паренёк аксель был прав  
ВД: рыба не думает потому что рыба знает всё  
ВД: ну тогда в фермерские хозяйства оклахомы или где ещё остались фермерские хозяйства в китае может быть  
ВД: дети причём позируют кто с граблями кто с лопатой  
ВД: с рулём от трактора  
ВД: или от тысячелетнего сокола  
ВД: или от эллен рипли  
ВД: о боже нет кто спиздил у экземпляра шестнадцать ледоруб  
ВД: и вставил вместо него дилдак  
ВД: это педофильское лобби мэм!  
ВД: о боже кто спиздил мой дилдак   
?? ??: Ты мог бы с ним поговорить. Вообще-то ты уже с ним говоришь. Я — Дирк.   
ВД: заебись теперь всё стало ещё хуже  
а кстати я получил твою записку  
одно сплошное разочарование

Или так.

Он оставил записку, не ожидая, что кто-либо из друзей поймёт её. Их понимание для этого не важно. Бросок космической монеты сделал всю его жизнь абсолютно бессмысленной. Чего он мог бы добиться, существуя в тупиковой ветке? В ней нет ставок. Нет значимых вызовов. Нет структур или задач — только остаточные химические реакции умирающего мозга, закономерная попытка физической системы исчерпать собственный затянувшийся импульс. Таракан с отрубленной головой, который ждёт смерти от жажды.

Или так.

Жажда. Это когда осенняя буря разрушила его дом в океане, а он был таким старым, безумным, полупарализованным, но всё-таки умудрился выжить. Лучше бы нет.

Или так.

— Нет, Дейв, не соглашусь. Это очень плохая идея.  
Дейв повернулся. Потом хмыкнул:  
— Ну да, лучше замиксовать «Бардо Тодол» с сайентологией, а сверху присыпать Библией.  
— Лучше, — кивнул Дирк.  
— Ладно, тогда я напишу Каркату, чтобы он начал миксовать. Никакого «Повелителя мух», никаких звёздных завоеваний, никаких пожираний собственных детей. В конце концов, проблемы Земли В ограничиваются потасовками на спортивных матчах и нехваткой мятых шляп. Пускай так и будет.   
— Мир снова спасён потрясающей мудростью Рыцаря Мудрости.  
— Ага, точняк.

Или...


	32. Побочный эффект, бумеранг, Хануман (+7)

И ещё, и ещё, и ещё: патроны встают в обойму. 

Дирк распахнул глаза, приходя в себя. Он в порядке. Всё под контролем. Люди могут сохранять равновесие на самых странных поверхностях. Оказывается, Дейв тряс его за плечо:  
— Чел, вернись ко мне. Так что, «Мортал Комбат» или «Тони Хоук»?  
Значит, он пропустил отрезок времени, в течение которого что-то происходило. Они собирались поиграть на приставке? Дейв держит диски в руке. Получается, собирались. Чёрт, как сложно собраться с мыслями.  
— Прости, отвлёкся, — ответил Дирк. — «Мортал Комбат», наверное. Дать тебе фору?  
— Только если хочешь умереть быстро и безболезненно, — фыркнул Дейв. Посмотрел на диски:  
— Точно не «Тони Хоук»? Ты вроде хотел.  
— Я передумал.  
— Понятно.  
Не глядя он швырнул диски на стол — коробки ударились о столешницу с жалобным треском. Схватил Дирка за руку и потащил в спальню. Меньше всего это было похоже на внезапную вспышку желания, но на что это было похоже? Разозлился? Странно, из-за чего?  
— Что ты...  
Дейв молча толкнул его на кровать. Сел рядом, глядя беспомощно и словно в оцепенении. Потом спросил:  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Не знаю, чего угодно.  
Да что он опять себе навыдумывал?! И что это за скорбное выражение ебла, боже, как будто произошло что-то непоправимое.  
Дирк с подозрением прищурился:  
— Я что, умираю?  
— В каком-то смысле все мы умираем с самого момента рождения, — подхватил Дейв его дурашливый, деланно-серьёзный тон. — Но ты бог, и если ты не замышляешь умереть как злодей... Ох бля, погоди-ка. Кажется, у меня для тебя плохие новости.  
И снова это печальное выражение. Его голос был как пьяный клоун, танцующий под трагическую музыку этого лица. Пафос достиг того градуса, когда его можно разбавить апельсиновым соком и кубиками льда и вставить в бокал соломинку.  
— Дейв, да в чём дело? — начиная терять терпение, бросил Дирк. — Хорошо, давай поиграем в «Тони Хоука».  
Он приподнялся на локтях, но Дейв взял его за плечи и прижал к кровати. Лёг рядом.  
— Ну, ты хреново выглядишь. Выигрывать у тебя, когда ты в таком состоянии, ниже моего достоинства.  
— Звучит как прелюдия к политической махинации, — попытался улыбнуться Дирк.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — громко возмутился Дейв. — М, погоди, подпиши-ка эту декларацию тролленезависимости и проголосуй за Карката, президента Земли. Вот тут, пожалуйста. Придурок, блин.  
— Ага, — сказал Дирк и положил руку на его спину: Дейв прижался, опередив его движение. Коснулся виска прохладными губами. Дирк закрыл глаза. Обрывки чужих воспоминаний уходили, становясь всё бледнее и незначительнее. Теперь они не уходили надолго. Если оставить за скобками эволюционный аспект происходящего, то у него банально едет крыша. Если не оставлять... Его сознание, наверное, сейчас похоже на жопу, в которую напихали пару сотен хуев. Когда жопа и хуи растворятся друг в друге и станут богом, Дирк выйдет на новый уровень. На нём он будет головокружительно крут. На нём он потеряет Дейва и даже не вспомнит, что когда-то беспокоился о такой незначительной человеческой ерунде.  
— Дейв.  
— М.  
Дирк повернул голову, прижал свои губы к его губам: не поцелуй, прикосновение.  
Голоса таяли, пока не размылись до неясного бормотания, похожего на лавкрафтианский шёпот Богов Дальнего Кольца. Осталась только тупая муть и тошнота, как будто кто-то долго и основательно бил его головой о стену.  
— Мы вроде собирались играть в «Тони Хоука».  
— Нет, Дирк, мы собирались пересмотреть «Криминальное чтиво», а потом тебя перемкнуло. Забей. Попробуй уснуть.  
Ладонь накрыла его глаза, и свет погас.

Дирк проснулся от ощущения чужого взгляда, направленного на него. В комнате было темно и душно, в открытых окнах набухало лиловой влагой пасмурное ночное небо. Собирался дождь. Дейв сидел на кровати и молча смотрел.  
Потом негромко произнёс:  
— Вообще-то я знал об этом с самого начала. В первый раз тебя накрыло, когда ты вернулся от Джейн под утро, а Джейд была у нас в гостях. Во второй — ты тогда сказал, что тебе приснился плохой сон, и начал расспрашивать про ИИ-Дирка. В третий раз, сразу перед Роуз, ты свалил, но было видно, что вот-вот начнётся. Мне продолжать? Я похож на дурака, Дирк?  
— Похож, но внешний вид — обманчивая штука, — ответил Дирк. Перевернувшись на спину, вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Это не очень приятно выглядит, но в целом — ничего серьёзного. Честно.  
— Ага.  
— Просто мой класспект.  
— Разрушение души, кажется так, — сказал Дейв.  
— Он много большее, чем просто разрушение души.  
— Но ты ему сопротивляешься, и это разрушает твою душу.  
Когда это Дейв стал таким проницательным? Но хотя бы не разучился делать ложные выводы. И Дирк продолжил, спокойно и искренне, незначительно меняя смысловые акценты:  
— Да кто сказал, что я сопротивляюсь? Для чего, ты думаешь, нужен диркбот? Ну, тот металлический парень, который остро нуждается в латексе телесного цвета. Человеческое тело не выдержит перехода, видишь, это я тоже предусмотрел, и волноваться не о чем. Я просто жду подходящего момента. К тому же новая способность поможет решить нашу всем надоевшую геополитическую проблему.  
— Каким образом? — в голосе Дейва мелькнул интерес, и Дирк сел, сосредотачивая на нём внимание:  
— Сейчас покажу.  
Но ведь тебе не интересно, каким, подумал он. Всё, что тебе интересно, — это я, тот или иной я, так было всю жизнь, помнишь? Конечно, ты помнишь. А эта тролльская хрень тянется слишком долго, так долго, что ты сам уже успел забыть, с чего всё началось.  
Дейв молчал.  
А. Можешь говорить.  
— Хотя пофиг, каким, — возразил себе Дейв. — Кого это беспокоит, да никого, вот кого.  
— Что, прямо-таки пофиг? — улыбнулся Дирк.  
— Ну, не совсем пофиг, конечно, но сам подумай. Боже, эта хрень тянется уже семь лет, а тебе достаточно э-э... — Пауза. — Захотеть, чтобы все жили мирно и счастливо. — Пауза. — Устроить хуев добропокалипсис. День сурка в театре марионеток.  
Твои сравнения как всегда драматически гиперболизируют происходящее. Теперь помолчи. Ведь ты так сильно меня любишь, что всё остальное уже не очень-то и важно. Чего бы ты сейчас хотел?  
Дейв подался вперёд, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Дирка. Дотронулся до губ. Движения были... напряжёнными и заторможенными, будто он, сам того не понимая, сопротивлялся насилию.  
«Что я делаю», — вдруг накатила отрезвляющая, ледяная оторопь.  
— Ох блядь, — выдавил Дейв, отшатнувшись. — Нет, хватит, я не...  
Ты не? Серьёзно?  
Тебе не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться, Дейв, тебе достаточно просто быть. Я всё устрою. Ты же не против, правда?  
Дейв улыбнулся и согласно кивнул. В глазах, где-то на самом дне, бился немой ужас.  
Хватит.  
Господи, хватит.

И тут ударил дождь. Забарабанил по подоконнику и стёклам, зашуршал на улице, принёс с собой запах влаги и лёгкий ветер — до этого Дирк даже не подозревал, что в комнате было так душно.  
А сейчас стало свежо. Можно дышать полной грудью. И на этот раз он точно всё испортил. Вообще всё. Пауза всё длилась и длилась, а потом Дейв сказал:  
— Вздремну, наверное, пару часов, — и как ни в чём не бывало разделся, нырнул под одеяло. Его кожа была прохладной и пахла дождём. Он прекрасно помнил и понимал, что сейчас произошло. Он устроил голову на плече Дирка, а руку закинул на живот. Он всё прекрасно понимал — и продолжал изображать дурачка с покерфейсом. Да что такого произошло-то, и разве это не нормально. Просто какая-то ебучая марионеточная штука Лил Дирка. А мне вот бро всё детство испортил своими жуткими марионетками. И ещё тактильной депривацией. Но я ему потом отомстил — то есть другому ему, но какая, в сущности, разница. И так далее, и тому подобное. Монологи Дейва были такими привычными, что Дирк мог бы, не задумываясь, дейвфицировать любой текст, да хоть инструкцию на стиральном порошке.

— Я всё ещё я, — вдруг произнёс Дейв. — Спасибо.  
— Ты в любом случае ты, — сухо ответил Дирк.  
Дейв помолчал. Потом тихо продолжил:  
— Я только что понял Страйдера. Кажется, именно это называют кармическим бумерангом.  
— Ну, ты всё ещё можешь переписать этот вечер. Помнишь, как ты делал раньше, когда я был мелким? Я всё равно не узнаю, если ты не скажешь.  
Дирк говорил негромко и мягко, не шевелясь и размышляя о том, как бы выглядела дейвфицированная Библия. Йоу, чуваки. Я такой летал в пустоте и крутил вертушки, весь богопотрясающий, а потом вспомнил о доисторических окаменелостях. И динозавры! Эти ребята настолько категорически охуенны, что одним своим появлением сломали охуеннометр, и что там вы говорили про драконов, драконы сосут.  
— Дирк.  
Голос был серьёзным.  
— Не, серьёзно, давай. Отмени это, — ответил Дирк.  
И про себя закончил: я не хочу помнить, с каким ужасом ты на меня смотрел.  
Дейв привстал — и вдруг обнял его, сильно и порывисто. Его шёпот нежно щекотал шею и впивался в сердце ржавыми крючьями:  
— Дирк, что мы друг с другом делаем, а?  
Любим, подумал Дирк.

Но утром было тепло и солнечно, и постель рядом с ним ещё хранила тепло чужого тела. На что он вообще рассчитывал, когда устраивал дурацкое шоу марионеток? Тут кто угодно мог бы испугаться, даже он сам: Дирк всё ещё помнил жуткий и немыслимый момент разрыва восприятия, словно сила времени каждый раз стирала его и записывала заново. На очередной итерации он даже начал опасаться, что его сознание превратится в фарш — но всё-таки продолжал изучать бро, нащупывать его слабые места. Продолжал этот странный, противоестественный диалог с самым важным для него человеком.

А что до их вчерашнего разговора и добропокалипсиса — разумеется, Дирк был прав, как всегда (произносится сардонически, отсылая ко всем тем случаям, когда он был уверен, что прав, как всегда, — и продолжал самодовольно факапить). Добропокалипсис, точнее, троллепокалипсис казался простым, соблазнительным решением проблемы, но мог спровоцировать трансформацию. Незачем было так рисковать: старые проверенные методы оставались вполне рабочими. В крайнем случае он сбросит на троллей обнимашку и отвернётся, беспечно насвистывая «Реквием». А Дейв... Да, наверное, Дейв последовал его совету и незначительно исправил их вчерашний разговор. Иначе с чего бы Дирк сегодня изменил своё решение? Но в какой момент это произошло? Нет, он сделал всё правильно, просто Дирку было интересно, в какой момент. Детский способ проверки, изучение воспоминаний и их последовательности, — он давно к нему не прибегал, но, оказалось, отлично помнил: нестыковки, разрывы восприятия, чёрные пятна.  
Или этот способ устарел? Дирк не видел ни одной нестыковки.

Он встал, с удовольствием потянулся и пошёл в ванную. Встретился с Дейвом у входа: мокрые волосы, полотенце на плечах, капли воды стекают по груди. Выражение лица не прочесть.  
— Ты как? — спросил Дейв.  
— Нормально. А ты?  
— Вроде тоже ничего.  
Разговор двух людей, чудом выживших в автокатастрофе и слишком крутых (тупых), чтобы показать свой испуг. Дейв переступил с ноги на ногу, всё так же не глядя на него. Дирк ждал. Потом произнёс:  
— Закажу завтрак. Есть пожелания?  
— На твоё усмотрение, — ответил Дейв. — Дирк, я...  
И замолчал.  
Дирк шагнул мимо него, отправляя заказ, и закрыл за собой дверь в ванную. Разделся, включил воду. Он продолжал думать. Нет, должен быть способ остановить объединение Дирков, и Терези наверняка его знает. Если получится, всё остальное решаемо. Дейв его любит. Дейв изменит своё отношение к добропокалипсису — незначительное исправление не причинит ему вреда, да он его даже не заметит. В конце концов, тогда все будут жить в мире и согласии, люди, тролли, панцирники — и в этой уютной, счастливой утопии обнимашка окажется таким же рудиментом, как и свободная воля.  
Он выключил воду и услышал голос из-за двери:  
— Дирк, завтрак прилетел! Вылезай.  
Ему придётся потрудиться, чтобы изменить судьбу целого мира. Но это ничего. Начать с ключевых фигур, наконец поговорить с тем же Каркатом. В последнее время буквально все отправляли его поговорить с Каркатом. И ещё Канайя — Дирк плохо ее знал и был уверен, что она злится на него из-за сдохших личинок. Но она перестанет. Люди же со своей ксенофобией не представят никакой проблемы. Нужен незначительный толчок, чтобы страх сменился опасливым интересом к изменившимся до неузнаваемости старым соседям, далее интерес превратится в увлечение, и они всё это уже проходили, не так ли?  
— Ты не ешь, — вмешался в его мысли Дейв. Ну да. Кухня, завтрак, жареная лапша в картонной коробке. Фоном на экране — утренние новости.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, — на всякий случай сказал Дирк. — Просто задумался.  
Губы дрогнули в улыбке, потом Дейв перегнулся через стол и коснулся его руки.  
— Я знаю.  
— И ты тоже не ешь, — заметил Дирк, не зная, как сказать ему: «Да какого чёрта, хватит прикидываться, ты-то точно не в порядке!»  
Он вдруг понял, что чувствовал Дейв на протяжении этих пяти лет, его бессильную злость и желание встряхнуть, стряхнуть идиотскую, никому не нужную сдержанность. За одну ночь Дейв стал выглядеть старше, словно его лицо, сохранив юношескую мягкость, вдруг решило не скрывать десятки прожитых лет.  
При взгляде на него мучительно сжималось сердце.  
— Я всё на сегодня отменил, — сказал Дейв.  
— Чёрт. Я...  
Он полез за телефоном, но Дейв, снова улыбнувшись, покачал головой.  
— Не надо. Возвращайся, когда сможешь, договорились?  
— Угу.  
Разговор двух людей, которых выбросили в открытый космос в тонкой стеклянной сфере, и любое резкое движение, любой громкий звук может её разбить. Дирк вышел на улицу, прошёл пару метров — и, развернувшись, полетел домой.  
Дейв сидел за столом перед остывшей едой, уткнувшись в телефон и так и не изменив позу. Услышав шаги, поднял голову:  
— Уже?  
— Ага.  
Он встал из-за стола, шагнул к Дирку, преобразившись в одно мгновение, словно до этого был тёмной пустой комнатой, а сейчас в ней включили свет.  
— Сколько тебя не было? Десять минут?  
— Три, — ответил Дирк, смыкая руки за его спиной.  
— Я успел соскучиться, но три минуты, серьёзно? Это официальный рекорд. Ладно, вру, я просто хотел, чтобы ты остался и мы весь день занимались дурацкой фигнёй. Вроде отдыха от ёбаной политической мелодрамы, в которую превратился наш романтический ситком.  
— Почему ты не сказал? — вздохнул Дирк и уткнулся в его шею под воротником свитера, вдыхая тепло и терпкий запах геля для душа.  
— Фирменное «почему ты не сказал» от Мистера Я Никогда Так Не Делаю, — хмыкнул Дейв, поглаживая его спину и плечи.  
— И то правда, — согласился Дирк. День дурацкой фигни выглядел просто отличной идеей. Они дошли до дивана в гостиной и только сели, как диктор забубнил:  
— Толпа собралась у здания «Крокеркорп» на антитролльский митинг. Мирные граждане, обычные жители нашего города, такие, как вы или я, выдвинули требования...  
— Это не я, — сказал Дирк.  
— Знаю, — согласился Дейв, забравшись с ногами на диван и приваливаясь к плечу. — Твоё вмешательство больше и не требуется, всё идёт по накатанной. Хотя ты всё равно не выдержишь и вмешаешься.  
— Извини, — Дирк притянул его к себе, коснулся губами макушки. Потом сказал умному дому: — Бендер, выключи звук.  
— Поцелуй себя в жопу и наслаждайся тишиной, мясной угнетатель, — проскрипел в наступившей тишине ИИ.  
Плечи Дейва дрогнули.  
— Если хочешь, можешь тоже рассказать мне, какой я мудак и бесхитиновый угнетатель, — улыбнулся Дирк.  
— Не хочу, — ответил Дейв и расслабленно потёрся об его грудь щекой. С ним, уютным и бесконечно любимым, было так спокойно, как не было уже давно — как не было никогда, — и Дирку хотелось надеяться, что их отношения прошли через бурю переходного возраста, противоречий и гордого молчания.  
— Может, сыграем во что-нибудь? Или посмотрим?  
— Через десять минут, ладно? — отозвался Дейв.  
— А вообще и так хорошо.  
— Угу.  
Вдруг он понял, что должен рассказать Дейву ещё кое-что, и неважно, как тот распорядится своим знанием.  
— Когда ты вернулся, я подумал, что сделаю всё что угодно, лишь бы ты больше не уходил. Вот, я это сказал. Предложение всё ещё в силе.  
Дейв молчал несколько мгновений, потом кивнул:  
— Я примерно так и думал. Не, можешь не беспокоиться на этот счёт.  
— Мой рыцарь, — улыбнулся Дирк и взъерошил его волосы, глядя, как слегка зарозовели щёки Дейва. Смутился, что ли? Так мило. Он даже не думал, что может чувствовать ещё больше нежности.  
— Вовсе нет, — отмахнулся Дейв. — Нафига мне такая ответственность? Можно же сделать по-другому.  
— Мне уже страшно.  
— Ну, тебе не очень понравится.  
— И ты, конечно же, больше ничего не расскажешь, — печально вздохнул Дирк и лизнул край его уха.  
Дейв замер. Потом сказал:  
— Не-а. Это проще показать на примере.  
— Ладно, буду ждать.  
В голову пришло, что с примерами у Дейва всегда получалось не очень, и на всякий случай Дирк решил уточнить:  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься опять уйти в ебануто-педагогических целях?  
Дейв коротко рассмеялся и сжал его руки.  
— Нет, что ты. Я и сам этого больше не выдержу. Обещаю, что буду с тобой до самой смерти.  
— Ага, — подхватил Дирк, — и будем мы с тобой двумя дряхлыми ворчливыми многотысячелетними сущностями. Знаешь, я бы давно уже свалил с этой Земли, если бы не ты. А лучше — вместе с тобой. Ты, конечно, будешь защищать права каких-нибудь космических кислотных червяков, пожирателей миров, а я...  
— Тролли не... — Дейв оборвал себя. — Конечно, Дирк. Конечно. Слушай, давно было интересно, и всё забывал спросить. Откуда у тебя ракетная доска? Я её тебе точно не отправлял.  
— Я её сделал, — ответил Дирк с облегчением. Всё-таки тема космических кислотных червяков была больной. Пока ещё больной. Но если всё выйдет так, как он задумал, и если удастся остановить объединение...  
— Офигеть, ты крут. На Страйдера, небось, насмотрелся? — голос Дейва звучал мягко и ласково, а взгляда не было видно.  
— Не-а, на Ханумана из мультфильма.  
— М-м, — неопределённо сказал Дейв.  
— На Царя Обезьян, — на всякий случай уточнил Дирк. — Который на облачке и с удлиняющимся волшебным посохом.  
— Офигеть, он крут.  
— Ну Хануман. Сунь Укун. Персики бессмертия. Чувак, ты не мог про него не слышать!  
Нет, Дейв был бесконечно любимым, но пробелы в его образовании иногда вызывали молчаливое охуевание.  
— Про сломанную челюсть? — а также попытки угадать то, о чём он не знал.  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего, — ответил Дейв. — Но погоди, я не пытаюсь свести всё к хуям, просто волшебный посох сам по себе звучит как что-то беспрецедентно фаллическое, а если добавить к нему опцию сокращения-удлинения, и что, говоришь, эта мартышка шуровала своей палкой в руке Будды? Нет, этот акт теозоодрочки не может быть правдой, да ты сам подумай, чел, где Будда, а где мартышкин хуец.  
— Ты специально, что ли? — недоверчиво улыбнулся Дирк.  
— Только дошло? — Дейв перевернулся на живот и закинул руки ему на шею. — Ты каждый раз теряешься и не знаешь, как реагировать, а в итоге выглядишь ужасно милым и смущённым.  
— Неправда, — сказал Дирк. Хотя это было правдой, блин.  
— И это не заметно никому, кроме меня, — утешил Дейв.  
— Какое облегчение.  
— У меня монополия на милого Дирка.

Кажется, всё было хорошо. Теперь уже точно.


	33. Это история о том, как я умер (+7)

Скрупулёзно следуя выбранному для косплея образу, Дейв не обошёл вниманием и старые добрые приколы бро Страйдера со стоимостью видеокопий: нулевой, абсурдно высокой, а иногда и вовсе минусовой. Более того, покупая фильм из серии «КБиТД», покупатель не мог быть уверен, придёт ли ему тот самый, другой, расширенная версия, вся серия целиком — или порно с собакой.  
Не фильмы, а печеньки с предсказаниями. 

На следующее утро, решив, что Дейв вернётся так же скоро, как и он сам вчера, Дирк от нечего делать заказал копию, проверил счёт — похоже, его печенька оказалась халявной — и запустил ролик. Но при виде заставки его словно вморозило в кресло. Потому что он её узнал. Диск 3/2, «Это история о том, как я умер».  
Ответ на его любовное письмо, истекающее ядом и пассивной агрессией. Ответный удар, не попавший в цель.  
Зато сейчас — в самое яблочко, отстранённо подумал Дирк.  
Да нет же, он наверняка всё понял неправильно, это не могло быть правдой, Дейв бы никогда с ним так не поступил.  
Кто вообще воспринимает всерьёз печеньки с предсказаниями?

— Дирк, послушай, — сказал Дейв.  
Его голос был спокойным и очень мягким, и нажимать на паузу было бессмысленно, и бросаться на поиски было бессмысленно — всё было бессмысленно, всё уже произошло.  
— Не знаю, с чего начать, — Дейв отвёл взгляд. — Наверное с того, что я, как обычно, струсил. Мне стоило поговорить с тобой сегодня утром. Типа — Дирк, подъём, из кухни пахнет кофе и завтраком. Слава роботам! Пойдём пожрём, а потом я убью твоего дорогого милого супермонстра-обнимашку. Ох чёрт, забудь про завтрак, лучше продолжай, потрясающий просветлённый Будда, а, кстати о волшебных фаллических штуках, я салхимизировал Обезьяний Каледвулх. Ну, когда тебе рассказывают про удлиняющийся и сокращающийся посох, первое, о чём думаешь — о, отличная идея, им же можно убить гигантскую суперобнимашку. Разве не так? А. Сейчас будет дерьмовая новость, чувак, так что лучше вытащи член изо рта. Мне придётся умереть. Это не обсуждается. Я не вижу другого способа тебя остановить. Ты не понимаешь по-другому. Всё, Дирк, меня нет, я закончился, и тебя здесь ничего не держит. Нет, дослушай, ты всё равно уже опоздал.  
Он смотрел прямо в глаза, и его изображение расплывалось всё сильнее.  
— Дирк, я очень тебя люблю. Береги себя, пожалуйста. И ещё... 

— Прости, — кивнул Дирк.

— Угадал, — ответил Дейв. — Прости.


	34. Дирк: объединение

Тварь выбралась из подземного аквариума и теперь лежала, распластавшись в низине под холмом, рядом с разрушенным куполом зверофермы: огромная, дохлая, похожая на озеро склизкого молочного желе. Дирк шёл по содрогающейся и перекатывающейся белёсой плоти, перепрыгивая через пурпурные провалы глубоких ран и выпученные остекленевшие глаза, и думал, что, должно быть, снова перестарался. Она была действительно большой. Её мышцы всё ещё сокращались в подобии землетрясения, уже слабого, утихающего.  
На вершине, пурпурной простыней под неподвижным телом, темнело, растекаясь, пятно крови. И рядом — огромный меч, псевдоваллийская Гранасабля, намертво пригвоздившая Гл’бголиба-младшего к фундаменту зверофермы.  
Рядом с телом, опустившись на колени, сидела Терези.  
Дирк помахал ей рукой, потом, подойдя, окинул взглядом труп, разорванный пополам.  
— Привет, Провидица, — весело сказал он. Все чувства были словно под наркозом, и немного кружилась голова, как будто он превратился в пустую оболочку, наполненную гелием — вот-вот взлетит или лопнет.  
— А, это, — продолжил он, когда Терези повернула голову. — Такую штуку он тоже уже делал, подозреваю, что не раз. Ещё один дохлый Дейв, ну конечно. Сейчас появится и такой: «Ну что, лил бро, ты всё понял? Я доступно объяснил? Ты уже готов полюбить троллей? Или мне повторить?» Окей, я согласен полюбить троллей, по очереди или всех одновременно, я согласен на всё что угодно, только... Это же пиздец как жестоко, я никогда тебе этого не прощу, на этот раз — точно никогда, лишь бы ты только появился, господи, лишь бы только... А если подумать, бессмысленное слово-паразит это «господи». Из богов здесь только мы. Других нет. Возможно, поэтому мы все сейчас в такой глубокой жопе.  
— Если что, ты сейчас болтаешь вслух, — заметила Терези.  
Да, и правда. Вслух.  
— Нужно что-то делать, — ответил ей Дирк. — Сейчас притащу Деву Жизни. Подожди, я мигом.  
Терези молча пожала плечами и отвернулась. Что-то подняла, начала вытирать краем ленты. Очки. Протерев, она надела их на Дейва.  
— Ну да, воскрешать его уже поздновато, — согласился Дирк. — Попробую написать этому мудаку. Небось появится сейчас такой: «сап дирк чо как хватай дохлого дейва за ноги скинем его вниз типа кто не спрятался тому премию дарвина но особая ситуация требует особых мер так что»...  
Он замолчал.  
Дейв всё не появлялся.  
— Так что...  
И больше никогда не появится. Понимание заполнило его, огромное и ясное, и Дирк перестал быть собой, растворившись в море голосов, воспоминаний, личностей: он летел куда-то на корабле, он умер в тринадцать, он состарился в своём доме посреди океана, нет, посреди соляной пустыни, он убил себя, он снова убил себя, он прикинул перспективу и понял, что убить себя будет онтологически верным решением, он, он, он... Мир разлетелся на осколки, а осколки собрались в единое тошнотворное множество.  
Кто-то придерживал его за плечо.  
— Эй. Дыши. И не открывай пока глаза.  
Да. Точно. Дирк сосредоточился на вдохах и выдохах, машинально их считая, но находиться в сознании — оставаться собой — было гораздо больнее, чем плавиться в какофонии множественной личности.  
Он почувствовал холодное прикосновение к щеке.  
— Ты там живой?  
— Не-а.  
— Не ври слепой девице.  
— Ладно, — согласился Дирк, открыв глаза.  
— Я думала, твои слёзы на вкус оранжевые, как апельсинка, — сказала Терези, снимая красную ленту с лица. — А они прозрачные. И солёные.  
— А у тебя бирюзовые. На вкус — не знаю.  
— А у меня бирюзовые. Ну что, твоя ксенофобская война исчерпала себя?

Эти воспоминания, цепочкой взрывающиеся в голове, были яркими — и они были его собственными.  
Дейв грустно вздохнул, наклонился, неторопливо обтирая меч об одежду трупа, а потом, выпрямившись, сказал:  
— Теперь представь, что это ты меня убил. Ты всё ещё можешь притащить сюда Джейн, чтобы она воскресила этого бедного обречённого Дейва, но лучше не стоит. Помнишь, я обещал объяснить на примере? Теперь понятно?

Да, теперь понятно.

Возвращаясь домой после встречи с Джейн, у самого дома Дирк остановился, дрейфуя в воздухе. Биологическая бомба. Биологическая бомба для троллей. Гл’бголиб, подводная мерзость фуксиекровных правителей, их чудовищный лусус, убивающий троллей своим психическим криком. Ещё одна милая традиция, о которой, похоже, забыл упомянуть Каркат.

Он тронул дужку очков и написал, переводя мысли в текст:  
«Джейн, тебе нравятся дикие животные?»  
«Нет, а что?»  
«Хочу организовать звероферму. Мне понадобятся эктооборудование, пара-тройка неболтливых паразоологов и панцирники».  
«Конечно. Твоя новая странная хрень?»  
«Ага, она».

Кто же знал, что найдётся идиот, решивший обезвредить бомбу самим собой.  
Но разве он не знал, что Дейв может так поступить? Это он создал обнимашку. Это он рассказал про посох Ханумана, так несвоевременно подарив Дейву тупую идею. Это всё он.  
Он убил Дейва.

Когда-то очень давно Дирк сказал: ты можешь перестать играть в эти блядские игры и прямым текстом сказать, что случилось и почему тебя так оскорбило то, что тебе пришлось меня убить.  
Что за невероятный, безнадёжный долбоеб.  
Лучше бы он был любым другим Дирком, тем, кто умер в тринадцать, тем, кто никогда не встретил Дейва, тем, кто с тоской наблюдал за его счастливым ксенороманом. Да лучше бы его вообще никогда не было!

Мёртвый Дейв улыбался спокойно и нежно. Как будто бы даже с пониманием. 

Совсем недавно — и нескольких часов не прошло — Дейв сказал: я не вижу другого способа тебя остановить.  
Прости.

Это не было больно, не было даже особо грустно, просто он застонал и осел на дохлую тушу твари, а потом лёг на неё, свернувшись клубочком. Это не было тяжело, просто ему захотелось стать как можно меньше, в идеале — исчезнуть совсем. Ну и где же теперь все эти мерзкие назойливые Дирки, когда они так нужны?  
— Всё-таки закрой глаза, — бубнил, не затыкаясь, голос. — Да, вот так, молодец. Пускай они успокоятся. И сам постарайся успокоиться.  
Холодная ладонь коснулась лица. Следом — мягкая ткань. Терези приподняла его голову, завязывая ленту.  
— Яркие эмоции и сильные ощущения, всё, что выводит тебя из равновесия, ускоряет процесс объединения. Сейчас тебе важно не раствориться, иначе ты больше никогда не встретишь Дейва.  
— А я могу?.. — выдохнул Дирк.  
Надежда вспыхнула в нём, словно сверхновая, словно искра жизни, коснувшаяся призрака.  
Словно звезда дураков.


	35. После: Джейн

Теперь он знал, что делать.  
До перемещения в бота — никаких сильных эмоций, никаких ярких впечатлений, спокойствие и самоконтроль. На случай, если не удастся удержать равновесие, — транквилизаторы под рукой (пока удавалось). Минимум общения. Красная лента, оставленная Терези, на глазах. Летающее инвалидное кресло. Усиленная звукоизоляция в доме.  
Дирк был словно хрупкий сосуд, доверху наполненный драгоценной жидкостью, — и одновременно человек, что несёт его в трясущихся руках. Ну, разве что его было сложно назвать хрупким. И из драгоценного в нём осталась только надежда. И руки не тряслись.  
Звезда дураков, да?  
Осколки кружили в голове, тщетно пытаясь подменить его собой, спутать мысли, подловить на слабости, но, пока Дирк не давал им возможности зацепиться за внешний триггер — образ, движение, эмоцию, — всё было в порядке.  
Да, всё было в полном порядке. Просчитано, взвешено, разделено.  
И казалось понятным, зачем Дейв сделал то, что он сделал: Дирка больше ничто не держало на Земле, он был готов уйти в любой момент. С небольшой поправкой — у него оставалась надежда снова увидеть Дейва, и одной лишь её хватило, чтобы не сломаться окончательно.

Исполнение желаний. Когда-то давно, девять лет назад (или шесть лет и два дня назад, или триста девяносто лет вперёд) Дейв решил, что счастье — это когда твои желания исполняются до того, как успеваешь о них подумать. Теперь Дирк хотел ответить ему симметрично, исполнив два его самых главных.  
Первое: помирить людей и троллей. Второе: быть с ним всегда. Он спал, ел, дорабатывал и тестировал бота, бесцельно летал по пустой тёмной квартире — и опутывал Землю своей паутиной, своим всезнающим намерением, словно перебирал неисправный механизм.  
«Крокеркорп» стал гарантом мирных намерений, а роскошная задница Джейка — его голубем с оливковой ветвью. Лусусы, разбежавшиеся по окрестным лесам после инцидента с обнимашкой, начали нападать на людей, и Каркат, свежеизбранный президент Земли (ты же этого хотел?) спас оба вида (ты же этого хотел?) от ненужных жертв. Немного поупрямившись, Канайя перевезла троллематку в пещеры под зверофермой, и тогда два совершенно разных, чуждых друг другу вида начали перемешиваться. Под красной лентой, под закрытыми веками разворачивалась панорама, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь. Ловить враждебность в зародыше и тут же её гасить (а этого ты тоже хотел?) было такой же тонкой и монотонной работой, как и отлаживать нервную систему диркбота: скучно и требует внимания, но ничего сложного. И вот бесхитиновый еблан с рогатым ебланом, опрокинув ещё по одной, тупо моргая стеклянными глазами, мирно смотрят в прокуренном баре финальный матч «Альтерния-Оклахома». Никакой интриги: победит дружба. А Дирк идёт дальше. Никаких интриг, никакой конкуренции, коммерческих секретов и чувства превосходства, никакой агрессии. Люди живут как тролли, а тролли — как люди, понятия «человеколусус» и «неантропоморфный приёмный родитель» законодательно уравнены. Вёдра продают в специальном отделе по предъявлению идентификатора личности с девяти вариаций/двадцати лет (да-да, и это тоже включено в оплаченный пакет услуг).  
И вот что происходит ещё.  
Даже младенцеличинка (закреплённое видово-нейтральное определение юной особи) знает, кто был великим героем, победившим ужасного монстра и спасшим мир ценой собственной жизни.  
Через какую-то неделю образ героя-спасителя теряет форму и обретает нездешнее сияние: вместо Кроноса, пожирающего Хэппи Мил, — золотой колосс с суровым ебальником, мечом и щитом-вертушкой (а это, дорогой мой, подарок от фирмы. Тебе нравится?).

На похороны Дирк не пришёл.  
Похороны сами пришли к нему.  
Траурным шелестом платьев и костюмов, печальными тихими шепотами: «Бедный Дирк, для него это слишком». «Дирк, ты там держись». «Дирк, мы навестим тебя завтра, чувак».  
«Дирк, я... Прости».  
Это Джейн. Отвела взгляд (тонированные очки с каждым годом становились всё темнее, но пока ещё сохраняли прозрачность), вымученно улыбнулась.  
— Тебе не за что просить прощения, — ответил Дирк.  
— Не знаю, что и сказать, — вздохнула она. — Ты, наверное, не заметил, но я пришла не одна, это эктобиологический клон Дейва. Может...  
И тихо, ласковой гадюкой:  
— Скажи уже что-нибудь, придурок.  
Юный Дейв, с неохотой отрываясь от телефона, поднял голову — один в один скучающий подросток, которого притащили навестить слабоумного дядюшку. Его голос был очень знакомым и совершенно не тем:  
— Сап, бро, чо как? Я в общем-то знаю, что до меня был другой Дейв, но это всегда так, куда ни ткни, везде когда-то был другой Дейв, мы как ёбаный «Макдональдс», нас слишком много.  
Начал он хорошо, а в процессе, кажется, разволновался — Дирк прекрасно знал эту интонацию и этот бессмысленный трёп. С чего бы ему волноваться? Слабоумный дядюшка тих и спокоен, как овощ на грядке.  
— Разве это плохо, что вас много? — мягко спросил Дирк.  
— Это просто охуенно. Послушай, я...  
— Я тоже так думаю, Лил Дейв. Это просто охуенно. Джейни, я загляну к тебе завтра утром, нужно кое-что обсудить. Сейчас можете идти. Оба.  
— Бро, я хотел сказать... — Лил Дейв продолжал докучать, и Дирк ещё раз повторил:  
— Джейн, оба.  
И, развернув инвалидное кресло, неторопливо вылетел из комнаты.


	36. После: Каркат

А потом, на рассвете, к нему заглянул Каркат.  
Дирк ждал этого визита значительно раньше, но Каркат, похоже, и правда был непробиваемым под своей маской придурочного крикуна.  
— Тебе стоило родиться альтернийским троллем, — проорал он вместо приветствия.  
Каркат всё помнил: он был вторым существом на этой Земле, чьи воспоминания остались нетронутыми. «Ты бы этого хотел, не правда ли, Дейв?» — промелькнуло в голове, и Дирк ответил вопросом:  
— Думаешь? Не то чтобы мне было интересно, что ты там думаешь по этому поводу. Как тебе работается с Джейн?  
— Нормально. Я бы сработался даже с дерьмоскручивающим жуком, если бы он пообещал мне, что лидером буду не я.  
— Именно это и сделало тебя нашим новым лидером.  
Следуя за инвалидным креслом, Каркат прошёл в кухню. Сел за стол, потом посмотрел на прозрачного домашнего робота, гостеприимно подкатившего с меню напитков и закусок на экране. И тут же перевёл взгляд на Дирка: на красную ленту поверх его глаз.  
— Голосовой интерфейс, — ответил Дирк на невысказанный вопрос. И, не удержавшись, добавил: — Чувствуйте себя как дома, господин президент Земли.  
— Ёбаный ты козёл. В смысле, не пойми превратно, это не чёрный флирт. Я тебя по большому счёту не ненавижу, но...  
Каркат замолчал. В тишине Дирк слышал его возмущённое сопение и, на фоне, приглушённые звуки кофемолки.  
У этого «но» было очевидное и всё ещё слишком болезненное продолжение, и Дирк обречённо ждал, когда прозвучит слово «Дейв». Или... Нет, забудь о нём! Не было никакого Дейва, да кто это вообще такой?  
— Это сраный парадокс, но всё это время ты двигался в правильном направлении, — продолжил Каркат.  
Что?  
— Жаль, что мы так и не смогли поговорить до того, как всё съёбнулось в опарыши. Трепаться про Альтернию было очередным моим хуёвым решением. Просто один мой мойрел засрал мне все мозги своим «враньё и секреты всё портят и усложняют, а говорить правду круто и приятно, ты просто попробуй, чел, вот увидишь», и я подозревал, что это ёбаный бред применительно к конкретной ситуации, но...  
Слово «Дейв» так и не прозвучало.  
Спасибо.  
— Мойрел это? — полюбопытствовал Дирк.  
— На древнечеловеческом — друг, — ответил Каркат, с подозрением принюхиваясь к чему-то чёрному с бензиновой радужной плёнкой в большой керамической кружке.  
— Да, попытка говорить правду оказалась не очень удачной. Но я бы на твоём месте тоже попробовал.

Он отлично помнил этот момент и как они с Дейвом только въехали в эту квартиру и валялись на кровати, опустошённые и разнеженные оргазмом. Вечернее солнце било в окна, заостряя и подсвечивая крошечные рельефы смятой постели, а тени наливались синевой. Дейв уткнулся в телефон, время от времени комментируя происходящее вслух. Дирк считал, что рассказывать троллям всю правду об Альтернии — очень плохая идея.  
Каркат, оказывается, тоже так считал. 

— Помнишь? — поднял голову Каркат. — Исторические кружки, «Восемь букв». Сейчас получается, что этого вроде как никогда не было, но мы-то с тобой знаем, да, Дирк?  
— Наш сумасшедший президент, — улыбнулся Дирк, чувствуя... ну да, удовлетворение и — совсем немного — злорадство. Впрочем, к моменту его отправления Каркат перестанет помнить то, чего не было. Нужно не забыть это исправить.  
— Есть кое-что, чего ты не знаешь, — продолжил Каркат задумчиво и со странной горечью.  
А вот это уже интересно. Что?  
— После вашего неудачного теракта Лючата попыталась устроить мятеж, знаешь, всё это «Земля для троллей, слабые людишки должны знать своё место», и мы убили всех, кто к этому был причастен. Молодёжь, почти детей, наше будущее.  
— Так себе будущее, — заметил Дирк.  
— И правда, так себе... — эхом откликнулся Каркат. — Это произошло после смерти Роуз, ну и... Я тогда подумал, что Канайя совсем поехала. У нефритокровных особое отношение к «семье», больше похожее на древнечеловеческое, и уничтожение мятежников, пускай непричастных к смерти её Роуз, стало для неё...  
— Лекарством?  
— Скорее, наркозом.  
Значит, вот почему они тогда присмирели, подумал Дирк. Ему казалось, что это затишье перед бурей, что тролли что-то замышляют. А Дейв всё знал. Два года назад даже попытался намекнуть — ну так, в своей неповторимой манере: «И да, Дирк, ты нихуя не знаешь, что у них там на самом деле происходит».  
Интересно, если бы Дирк тогда спросил, что у них происходит, Дейв бы рассказал?  
Вряд ли. Но ведь даже мысли не мелькнуло спросить.  
— Мы даже вытащили из холодильника Гамзии, — продолжал бубнить Каркат. — Безумная нефритокровка с бензопилой, пизданутый Бард Ярости со своей нелепой куклой, мойрел мой, конечно, увязался за компанию. Сказал, не может пропустить вечеринку с теодеспотическим геноцидом. И я. Жалкий обсосок с серпом, которого всю игру берегли от такой хуйни. Та ещё команда суперзлодеев.  
— Ты хотел сказать — супергероев? — поправил Дирк. — В человеческой культуре считается...  
— Ох, ты и правда ещё более нудный уёбок, чем я, — вздохнул Каркат и уткнулся в полупустую кружку с бензиновым пойлом (что это за напиток, интересно, нужно потом посмотреть лог домашнего робота). — Неважно, мы вырезали двадцать процентов популяции, и если ты хотел спросить как — они даже не особо сопротивлялись. Тупые кастовые заморочки, а мы всё-таки боги и вроде как на самой вершине пищевой цепи. Грустно получилось.  
Грустно. Но ещё грустнее было представлять Дейва, убивавшего не сопротивляющихся чудовищ во имя мира и дружбы. Что он чувствовал в тот момент? И что он чувствовал потом, вернувшись домой?  
«Эй. Если я угадаю, о чём ты думаешь, ты меня поцелуешь».  
Дирк был для него как открытая книга.  
В свою очередь Дейв не считал нужным быть с ним откровенным.  
Разве не так у них всё происходило ровным счётом всегда?  
Нет, стоп, хватит. Сильные эмоции сейчас недопустимы.

— Каким-то ёбаным чудом тролли всё ещё меня слушаются, — сказал Каркат. — Но я так и не придумал, что с ними делать дальше. У Мученика хотя бы была политическая программа. Хотя бы бефорусские флэшбеки и трипы. А я... Мы, знаешь ли, агрессивный и быстро размножающийся вид, хорошо приспособленный для войны. Думаешь, я этого не понимал?  
— Ничего, — мягко ответил Дирк. — С ними ничего не надо делать, тролли больше никогда не будут агрессивными, я всё устроил. Теперь только мир и дружба. Отрегулируйте с Джейн пропускную способность троллематки, совсем ненадолго, космическая программа — вопрос максимум десятка лет. Поддерживайте смешение видов на государственном уровне. И... всё? Ура толерантности и гармоничному сосуществованию. Что-то такое же хотел Дейв?  
— Кто? — спросил Каркат.  
Ох, точно.  
Он так боялся разговора о Дейве, что и сам не заметил, как зацепил своим нежеланием Карката.

Но теперь Дирк хотел послушать про Дейва.  
А Каркат хотел рассказать про Дейва. Очень хотел.

— Это очень ебанутая хрень, когда засыпает твой мейтсприт, а через два дня просыпается чужой мейтсприт.  
— У него прошло двенадцать лет.  
— Ну да, целая жизнь.  
Ага, моя, подумал Дирк. И спросил:  
— Что такое мейтсприт?  
— Как бы объяснить... — задумался Каркат. — Это здоровая версия того, что было у вас с Дейвом.  
— Значит, у вас был здоровый мейтсприт? — хмыкнул Дирк.  
Отвечай, зло подумал он. Отвечай, урод.  
— Сложно сказать. У нас, считай, ничего и не было. Ну, мы строили Город Банок для Мэра, рисовали человеческие члены в тетради Роуз, смотрели кино и проводили почти всё время вместе. Скорее всего, я бы самоустранился, когда Джейд начала свою страйдеровскую алую кампанию.  
— Потому что они разного пола и не родственники?  
— Ага. Потому что они одного вида.

Душно.  
Дирк послал команду открыть окна и стянул повязку с лица на шею. Ветер ворвался в кухню, растрепал занавески, небрежно провёл по запискам, так и оставшимся висеть на холодильнике.  
Каркат сидел напротив, перед пустой кружкой, и его лицо, лицо антропоморфного рогатого таракана, было в этот момент таким же спокойным, как и отражение Дирка в окне.

Если бы Дирк самоустранился, Дейву бы не пришлось умирать. Он был бы счастлив с девочкой-собакой или с троллем, да хоть с чёртовым Мэром — и он был бы жив.  
Ненависть к себе, к своему эгоизму, жадности и слепоте была, пожалуй, слишком сильной эмоцией, но Дирк никак не мог перестать её чувствовать. Внутри всё отчаянно сжималось и корчилось, и хотелось исчезнуть, никогда не существовать, и...

— Знаешь, когда мне было семь вариаций, я думал, что я сам себе кисмесис, — вдруг произнёс Каркат, глядя на столешницу и бессмысленно двигая пустую кружку. — М-м, кисмесис — это чел, которого ты ненавидишь всем сердцем, но при этом на него подрачиваешь. Это не какое-нибудь жалкое, недостойное внимания хуйло, нет, это хуйло, достойное самого пристального внимания. Тот, чьи ненависть и отвращение тебя зажигают и совершенствуют. Короче, я гордился, и страдал, и яростно винил себя вообще во всём, вовлекая в этот нарциссический чёрный одинокий танец охуевающих зрителей. Конец истории. К чему я — ты сейчас почти в два раза старше, чем тогда был я.  
— И ты так больше не делаешь, — улыбнулся Дирк одними губами.

Чужие откровения были скучными, и это странным образом успокаивало.  
Нет, лучше расскажи ещё про Дейва, подумал он. Расскажи о том, чего я не мог видеть; что он делал, когда ты был рядом, а я — нет.

— Про переговоры, например, — уточнил Дирк.  
— Переговоры? — охотно отозвался Каркат. — Ты про тот блядский цирк, что вы устроили из нашей трагедии?  
— Ага.  
— Ну, как ты помнишь, после своей героической и бессмысленной речи, похерившей переговоры, Дейв увязался со мной. Сказал, поживу немного у тебя, а сам не находил себе места и то крыл тебя матом, жаловался и возмущался, то говорил, что это он во всём виноват, что ты в детстве был таким милым, добрым и открытым ребёнком, и если бы он не оказался таким эгоистичным мудаком... Он что, и правда был таким ужасным человеколусусом?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Дирк. — Сейчас мне кажется, что нет. И что, он часто обо мне вспоминал?  
— Вообще не затыкался. Везде у него были Дирк и ебучий синдром отмены Дирка, говорил, вроде и решил завязать, а сам придумываю поводы, чтобы к нему вернуться.  
— А ты что?  
— А что я? Сказал какую-то глубокомысленную банальность типа: «Прими свои чувства». Или: «Следуй за своим сердцем». В романтических фильмах обычно работает.  
— И что ты при этом думал?  
Каркат пристально на него посмотрел, потом отвёл взгляд. Чёрная радужка, жёлтая склера. Нечеловеческие глаза, разве к ним можно привыкнуть? Хотя к ним привыкли все, кроме Дирка, — а также к серой коже, нечеловеческой анатомии, нечеловеческим сверхспособностям, культурным... А. Ну да, больше нет никаких культурных особенностей, о чём это он.  
— Ты должен ответить, — улыбнулся Дирк, впервые за вечер чувствуя чужое сопротивление. — Валяй.  
— Я думал, что раньше Дейв был совсем другим. Но когда он заснул, у него из-за тебя крыша совсем съехала. И ты — то, что выросло и сформировалось под этой съехавшей крышей. И вы просто обязаны были друг друга убить, что в итоге и произошло. Я не хотел этого говорить, извини. Моя ёбаная бестактность.  
— Да ничего.

Может быть, он и был прав. А может, просто никогда не знал Дейва с этой стороны. Дирк поддерживал разговор ещё какое-то время, а потом дал понять, что устал и хочет остаться один.  
Уже прощаясь на выходе, похлопал Карката по плечу и, снова завязывая ленту на лице, с сожалением сказал:  
— Извини, я тебя задержал. Уже позднее утро, ты, наверное, засыпаешь.  
— Да ничего страшного, — с тем же фальшивым (или нет?) дружелюбием ответил Каркат. — Тут идти всего один квартал. Почти соседи. Хочешь, я вечером перед работой снова тебя навещу?  
— Лучше завтра, — предложил Дирк. — Вечер у меня занят кое-чем срочным.  
— Договорились, — улыбнулся Каркат.  
— И ещё. Мы всё утро говорили о политике и стратегиях. Только о них.  
Каркат кивнул.  
Уже у двери нерешительно остановился, обернувшись:  
— Всё утро сидел и думал, как бы сказать...  
— Сказать что?  
— Ты там держись. То, что случилось с Дейвом...  
— Ничего, если я не хочу говорить на эту тему?


	37. После: Диркбот

За финальной отладкой диркбота пролетел день. Отличная работа. Крутой робопарень. Дирк стоял у входа в мастерскую, привалившись к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел, как бот выёбывается с мечом (совсем как он в детстве), взлетая к потолку. Мебель и инструменты, сложнейшие устройства и тончайшие детали — всё взрывалось, ломалось, разлеталось на части.  
Всё было таким же ненужным Дирку, как и эта лоботомированная мирная Земля. Диркбот остановился посреди разгромленной мастерской. Аккуратно вырезал дверную коробку лазерами из глаз.  
Значит, вот как оно произойдёт. Фатальная неосторожность, несчастный случай, больше похожий на самоубийство. Бедный, бедный Дирк. После смерти Дейва он был не в себе, к этому всё и шло.  
По металлической поверхности бота прошла волна латекса, твердея и обтягивая его подобием кожи. Потом бот поднял руки с раскрытыми ладонями и застыл. 

Ну что, пора умирать?  
Дирк шагнул вперёд, но вдруг за спиной кашлянули.  
— Гхм. Добрый вечер.  
— Ты вовремя, — ответил он.  
— Конечно, я вовремя.  
Терези прошла мимо него — оживлённая, неживая, в пузыре колючего зелёного света и красных непрозрачных очках — и остановилась перед ботом, с интересом его... м-м изучая, каким бы образом она это ни делала.  
— Ух ты, это Дирк 3.0? Какой мягкий и латексный. Можно я его лизну?  
— Не отказывай себе ни в чём, — насмешливо предложил Дирк. — Давай превратим величественный момент трансформации в оргию лизания роботов.  
Да она даже не представляла, насколько совершенным было его устройство для смерти и переноса, его новое тело.  
Умирая, даже желая умереть, человек в последние мгновения всегда пытается выжить: срабатывают инстинкты. Дирк это, конечно, предусмотрел — и свои колебания, и силу, с которой он будет пытаться вырваться. Но даже если будет, бот окажется гораздо сильнее.  
— Он такой бледно-розовый, — с удовольствием заметила Терези. — Как ванильный коктейль. И немного пчелиной отрыжки.  
— Прости?  
— Мёда.  
Ванильный коктейль и мёд. Окей, это звучало довольно смущающе.  
— А, ага, — ответил Дирк. — Кожа снимается, почти как чехол у телефона.  
— А эта штука отвечает за баланс? Как хвост у мурзверя?  
Так. Теперь это ещё и выглядело смущающе.  
— О боже, это отличная идея, — восхитился Дирк. — Давай превратим величественный момент трансформации в техно-некро-гетероизнасилование. Прости, я забыл ксено. Техно-ксено-некро-гетероизнасилование. Не, погоди. Что там с фетишизмом.  
— Хе-хе.  
— Ты прикалываешься, — вздохнул Дирк.  
— А ты начал говорить как Дейв, — усмехнулась Терези и посерьёзнела. — Время, Дирк. Тик-так. Пора умирать.  
Да, действительно пора.

Дирк подошёл к боту, поднял руки, вкладывая в раскрытые ладони, и, когда металлические пальцы крепко сжались на его запястьях, глаза бота вспыхнули алым. Дирк дёрнулся; тут же заставил себя расслабиться: это просто лазеры, всё идёт по плану, и сейчас... Перед глазами вспыхнул раскалённый белый свет, Дирк почувствовал короткое давление и почему-то услышал свист, звук всё нарастал.  
Последнее, что он успел подумать перед тем, как бот отрезал ему голову, это то, что искусственная кожа тёплая и мягкая, совсем как настоящая, и это очень хорошо.  
Потом диркбот закрыл глаза.

А потом их открыл Дирк.  
Ощущение было странным, но не неприятным. Как от непривычной одежды, возможно, которая не стесняла движений так же, как и старая, но требовала времени, чтобы это осознать. Но разве со снотелом было не так же?  
— Ну как? — спросил он, чувствуя колебания звуков, вылетающих изо рта.  
— Голос немного механический, — ответила Терези.  
— Момент, сейчас подправлю. Так?

Да, теперь всё было в порядке. Его высопроизводительный мозг функционировал отлично. Голоса и воспоминания осколков не исчезли, но отодвинулись назад, неясные и похожие на бормотание и хохот Страхоужасов за Дальним Кольцом. Теперь — никакого объединения.  
Он был как нерушимая крепость в зрачке голографической бури, внутри которой жил Дейв. Никакие богобогоуровневые расширения и левелапы этого не стоили. Серьёзно, никакие.  
Дирк всё ещё оставался собой.  
Когда он встретит Дейва, тот будет другой, объединённый, но всё-таки отчасти и его тоже, а значит, можно будет изменить детали сюжета, актуализировав ту самую, нужную личность, его Дейва.  
И уничтожить ненужное.  
Тогда они снова будут вместе, и на этот раз Дирк позаботится о том, чтобы обещание «до самой смерти» осталось ничего не значащей пафосной фразой.

— Ты никогда мне не нравился, — неожиданно сказала Терези. — В смысле это не то «не нравился», которое «когда-то мне не нравился Джон». Что-то более осознанное и взвешенное.  
— Ну... Было бы странно из-за этого расстраиваться, если учесть, что я даже себе не нравился, — улыбнулся Дирк. Улыбаться оказалось забавно. Вообще двигаться. — Или ты проверяешь, остались ли у меня эмоции?  
— Хм. Интересное предположение, но нет.  
— Да ладно. Даже у АО были эмоции, а АО изначально был программой. Как насчёт более корректных тестов на человечность? То есть если ты сомневаешься в моей человечности.  
— Дело не в этом, — Терези вздохнула и (расширенный диапазон зрения теперь позволял это видеть) закрыла глаза под своими красными очками. — Мне не нравится, что ты собираешься сделать с другим-Дейвом.  
Дирк пожал плечами, чувствуя плавное, но мощное движение приводов.  
— Я его люблю. И он меня любит. И я не сделаю с ним ничего, что он бы уже не сделал со мной.  
— Справедливо, но не очень-то весело. — Терези помолчала, потом снова повернула к нему голову. — Знаешь, я бы, пожалуй, хотела полететь с тобой. Поискать Вриску в другом времени и другом пространстве.  
— Увы, на корабле не будет воздуха, — возразил Дирк.  
— К счастью, призраку он не нужен, — продолжила настаивать Терези. — А тебе нужен навигатор. Пророк Разума — лучший навигатор из всех возможных.  
Понятно было, к чему она клонит. То есть Дирк, конечно, был благодарен Терези за всё, что она для него сделала, но нет.  
То есть у неё же на лице было написано: «Бедный Дейв, нужно по старой привычке его выручить». Поэтому нет.  
— Это заманчивое предложение, но ты не сможешь полететь, — мягко ответил Дирк и подумал: ты на самом деле и не хочешь.  
— Ага-а, твои сюжетные штуки! — воскликнула Терези. — Со мной это не прокатит.  
— Может быть. Давай попробуем? Терези знала, что Вриска скорее всего никогда не вернётся, но также она знала, что крошечная вероятность, которая у них всё ещё оставалась, поделится на огромный красивый ноль, если Терези покинет Землю.  
— Ах ты ж ведроголовый шишкосос!  
— Как будто Карката услышал, — улыбнулся Дирк. — Разве я не прав? Тебе нельзя улетать.  
— Да. Ты прав.

Теперь осталось навестить двух людей — и можно было лететь.  
Первым пунктом назначения была башня из слоновой кости, с кружевами, котятами и цветами. Он отодвинул занавеску и мягко спрыгнул на пол, почти не смяв ворс ковра.  
Рокси обернулась, встала с дивана: открытый ноутбук сполз с колен и упал на пол, но она этого даже не заметила. Шагнула к Дирку и молча обняла.  
Дирк тоже ее обнял, очень осторожно: человеческие тела, пусть даже богоуровневые, теперь казались ему необычайно хрупкими. Пальцы Рокси, тёплые и нежные, провели по спине, словно утешая. Потом сжались ниже спины. Потом одна ладонь переместилась к паху. Дирк подождал ещё несколько мгновений и возмутился:  
— Бля, Рокс, прекрати меня лапать, ты женатая леди!  
— Во, — ответила Рокси. — Теперь я тебя узнаю, чел. А железная задница — это заебись как секси, хочу себе такую.  
Она улыбалась, её взгляд был открытым и грустным — и, чтобы его не видеть, Дирк наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в губы.  
— Ух ты, — сказала Рокси.  
— Просто вернул твой чмок.  
— Мне будет тебя не хватать, Дирк.  
— Вряд ли, Рокс.

Вторым пунктом была другая старая подруга.  
— О боже, — воскликнула Джейн, прижимая ладони к лицу. — Что ты с собой сделал, Дирк?!  
— Что ты с собой сделала, Джейн? — вернул ей её же интонацию Дирк и привычно устроился на широком подоконнике.  
Выглядела она и правда не очень: тёмные круги под глазами, мятый костюм. На манжете — красный винный след и бутылка под столом.  
— Джейк, — выплюнула Джейн.  
— Что с ним? — полюбопытствовал Дирк. Не то чтобы ему было интересно — скорее по старой привычке контролировать чужие жизни, так и не разобравшись со своей.  
— Каркат говорит, что он вытеснил меня в бледно-красный квадрант. В бледно-красный, Дирк! Я что, теперь должна быть мойрелом собственного мейтсприта?!  
Каркат определённо знает, о чём говорит, мелькнуло в голове, и Дирк продолжил, добавляя бархата в голос:  
— Может, ты всё неправильно поняла? Господи, Джейн, мы же говорим о Джейке Инглише, если бы он тебе изменил, об этом бы уже знала твоя служба безопасности. Да об этом бы уже вопили из каждого утюга.  
— Думаешь? — криво улыбнулась Джейн. Нажала на кнопку гарнитуры:  
— Милый, не сделаешь ли чай? Да, прямо сейчас. Жду тебя в кабинете через пять минут.  
Через десять минут дверь плавно отворилась, и на порог шагнул Джейк, держа в руках поднос. Он сбрил усы (ну да, понятно, почему разозлилась Джейн) и без них выглядел совсем как раньше: юным, сияющим какой-то невинной, дикой, соблазнительной красотой. При одном взгляде на него начинали зудеть даже металлические яйца.  
Вообще-то Дирк никогда его не хотел.  
И вообще-то то, что сделал Джейк, было полным дерьмом. Призрачный Дирк, созданный силой Надежды, стоял рядом с ним и смотрел на этого наивного простофилю с такой любовью и терпеливой нежностью, словно боясь, что он вот-вот исчезнет (как я на Дейва, мелькнуло в голове). Следуя за взглядом призрака, Дирк вдруг заметил крошечную, едва различимую усмешку, тронувшую пухлые губы Джейка, и спокойную уверенность в глубине ярко-зелёных глаз.  
Вдруг стало очень смешно: ух, кажется, я улетаю с Земли в разгар крышесносного романа с мировым секс-символом, как же я так.  
— Как жизнь, старина? — спросил Джейк. — Отлично выглядишь. А я тут чай принёс для дорогой жёнушки.  
— Любимой жёнушки, — поправил его Дирк.  
Джейк обернулся к Джейн и сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, выражение лица изменилось, став вдруг глупо-очарованным. Фея волшебной любви, робоверсия.  
Призрачный Дирк презрительно хмыкнул и, выцветая почти до прозрачного, показал Дирку средний палец.  
Но всё-таки не исчез. Да и чёрт с ним, бессмысленно бороться с силой Надежды.  
— Джейни, мне пора.  
— Как скажешь, Дирк, — отозвалась Джейн, пожирая взглядом любимого (теперь взаимно) мужа. — А ты чего, собственно, хотел?  
— Сущий пустяк. Космический линкор Баронессы, который ты год назад допилила втайне от наивного невнимательного меня.  
— Ты был занят другими делами. Очевидно, они казались тебе более важными, чем космический корабль или помощь старой подруге с чёртовой политикой. Ты хоть представляешь, как важно сделать троллюдей счастливыми? Как долго я искала президента Земли, который приведёт нас к идеалам демократии и равноправия? Как долго я уговаривала Карката?! Если бы ты только вмешался, Дирк! Всё было бы совсем по-другому!  
— Прости, — сказал Дирк. — И всё-таки ты отдашь мне линкор.

Перед тем как сесть на корабль, Дирк в последний раз поднялся в небо, окидывая взглядом огромный город, растянувшийся на полконтинента. Да, теперь уже можно уйти к Дейву: Золотая тропа этой Земли протянется на многие десятки и сотни лет вперёд, да и не тропа это вовсе — так, беличье колесо.  
Чистый и ухоженный надгробный памятник величайшему герою Времени.

У трапа стояла Терези.  
— Какая неожиданная и неприятная встреча, — сказал Дирк, шагнув мимо неё. Он торопился, и это делало его грубым. Поднимаясь по трапу, он продолжил:  
— Окей, в прошлый раз я был с тобой слишком мягок. Прости, со мной такое случается. Перед трапом на Терези снизошло ёбаное откровение. Силы Провидицы Разума показали Терези, что, полети она на этом корабле, навсегда потеряла бы Вриску, свою дорогую, любимую ненавистьподругу и впиши своё. Тогда Терези развернулась и улетела в небеса, оставив Дирка без лучшего навигатора из всех возможных. Охуев, он грустно плакал ей вслед. Конец истории.  
— Дирк, — окликнула Терези из-за спины.  
Дирк развернулся.  
— Прощальные обнимашки? Да, думаю, я смогу это пережить.  
Улыбаясь, Терези легко постучала себя по лбу.  
— Дирк, реальность у меня в голове.

В чёрном-чёрном космосе по Дальнему-Дальнему Кольцу летел маленький-маленький корабль госпожи президента «Крокеркорп». Дирк не знал, надолго ли затянутся поиски параллельной Земли В: здесь, в прослойке, время и пространство стремились к усреднению, или же — он подумал об этом сегодня вечером или в той точке, которую обозначил для себя как «сегодня вечером», — вся система аспектов меняла свойства, подчиняясь правилам многомерного хаоса, пока ещё непонятным Дирку.  
Его новое тело не нуждалось во сне так же, как оно не нуждалось в еде или воздухе, но, к слову о человечности, через двенадцать тысяч пятьсот сорок девять эмулированных ударов сердца он закрыл глаза и уснул, обнимая деактивированного дейвбота (Дирк прихватил его на всякий случай, ну ладно, в качестве любимой игрушки, потому что у дейвбота, которого сделал для Дейва Обама, даже при самом придирчивом рассмотрении был всего один недостаток — то, что его сделал не Дирк).

Ему снился сон, в котором всё было хорошо. Они с Дейвом были на Земле Лугов и Молний, сидели на невысоком холме, и трава казалась такой золотисто-зелёной, будто из глянцевого журнала. Дирк почему-то рассказывал, что не привык спать с кем-то и поэтому в самом начале у него было что-то вроде бессонницы, и он именно поэтому уходил гулять по ночам, чтобы налетаться и отрубиться, но чаще тихо лежал всю ночь, глядя на Дейва, что тоже было, в общем-то, неплохо, и к тому же...  
Там, на Земле Лугов и Молний, он был ужасно болтливым, таким беспечным и полным радости, а Дейв — Дирк знал, что Дейв здесь, рядом, и чувствовал, касаясь, тепло его кожи, но никак не мог поймать взглядом его фигуру.  
— А сейчас? — спросил Дейв.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Ну, это можно проверить, — улыбнулся Дейв. Дирк не видел его улыбки, но слышал её в звуке голоса. Не видел, как Дейв толкнул его на спину, но чувствовал прижавшееся тело и тяжесть руки на своей груди.  
— Вот. Теперь попробуй уснуть, лил бро. Чтобы было проще, можешь считать овец.  
— Тех электрических? — приподнял голову Дирк, глядя на холм.  
— Ага.

Они высоко подпрыгивали, издавая дрожащие и нежные металлические звуки, и их шерсть из трёхмерных JPEG-артефактов потрескивала жёлтыми молниями. А когда они опускались, то копытца били о землю с глухим резиновым стуком.  
Дирк начал считать: одна овца, вторая овца, третья овца, четвёртая...  
Из-за далёких гор вставало лимонно-жёлтое солнце.

Он проснулся и подумал: что, если изменить прошлое? Нет, не так, как Дейв, без аквариумов, без ненужных жертв и обречённых временных линий. Что, если Дирк просто расскажет себе историю про Дейва? И возможно, если он расскажет её по-другому, незначительно редактируя воспоминания из перспективы, иначе расставляя акценты, она и закончится по-другому? Никому не придётся умирать, никому не придётся косплеить Орфея из царства роботов, они будут вместе — всегда будут любить друг друга.

С чего бы начать? Например... 

Дейв проснулся лицом на клавиатуре. В уши долбили биты. Ритмичные биты или спортивные биты, волейбольные или футбольные, которыми бьют по мячу, или как там. Хрен на них. Дейв снял наушники, несколько секунд тупо разглядывал очки на столе — подарок Джона, дурацкие авиаторы Бена Стиллера. Прежние, как у Бро, привычные с детства, иронично анимешной треугольной формы, нравились ему гораздо больше, но Джон наверняка на это и рассчитывал, когда делал свой вызывающе нелепый подарок на день рождения.


End file.
